Foi sem querer
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Decisão. Apenas uma pode afetar toda sua vida. E muitas vezes essa escolha dói, mesmo que seja sem querer.
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: Essa fic foi escrita em 2001 e publicada pela primeira vez em 2002, no site webfanfictions, que não existe mais. Foi reescrita e novamente publicada em 2005 no site Floreios e Borrões.

**CAPÍTULO 1 – SEGREDOS**

* * *

Ron atravessou a sala comunal e segurou Hermione pelos pulsos. Ele carregava no olhar uma mistura de fúria e preocupação e ela o encarava sem saber o que fazer, tentando entender o que o amigo falava, arfando.

"Não encontrei Ginny em lugar nenhum. As meninas do dormitório não a vêem desde ontem, na cerimônia de seleção".

"Calma, Ron. Ela com certeza está em algum lugar aqui no castelo", a garota tentava, em vão, acalmá-lo.

Ron andava de um lado para o outro e, mesmo que já não fosse tão desengonçado e não aparentasse ser só um menino que cresceu demais, naquele momento, ele parecia ter voltado a ser apenas um garotinho. Sua expressão era de alguém perdido, que não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer.

"Eu não consigo ficar calmo! Minha irmã sumiu! Como posso ficar calmo? Não com Você-Sabe-Quem… Não com essa guerra!"

"Voldemort não vai aparecer aqui em Hogwarts, Ron!", resmungou Hermione, já ficando nervosa com a inquietação do amigo. Mas, apesar da firmeza de suas palavras, não tinha certeza sobre aquilo.

"Quem pode me garantir que não? Já não basta tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado? Ou será que esqueceu?", perguntou em um tom mais baixo, temendo que outras pessoas escutassem. O assunto parecia ser delicado. Proibido.

"Não", balançou a cabeça com força, negando. "Claro que não esqueci, Ron. No entanto, prefiro pensar que foi um fato isolado. Não pode acontecer de novo", novamente, falou sem muita certeza.

"A morte de várias pessoas inocentes durante o ano inteiro parece ser um fato isolado para você?", perguntou irritado, mas logo se calou ao ver que outras pessoas olhavam para eles naquele momento.

Dor. Lágrimas. Medo. Os dois referiam-se aos trágicos acontecimentos que precederam seu sétimo ano. Com Voldemort agindo publicamente, o mundo bruxo entrou em guerra – e Hogwarts não ficou distante da realidade cruel. A vida na escola tornou-se um inferno de novas regras e privações. Cautela era indispensável. Sangue frio e doses generosas de coragem também, pois não era raro, a cada virada de um corredor, deparar-se com alguém caído no chão, olhos abertos e cheios de terror.

Não houve culpados. Ninguém descoberto, nenhuma punição. Por quase um ano inteiro, os alunos e professores viveram naquela situação desesperadora, em estado de alerta. Andar sozinho pelos corredores era perigoso, fosse de dia ou depois do anoitecer. Visitas a Hogsmeade foram suspensas. Não houve festa no Dia das Bruxas e, no Natal, ninguém foi para casa, pois, por pior que fosse a situação de Hogwarts, ali ainda era o lugar mais seguro.

Mesmo assim os ataques não cessavam, apesar da ditatorial segurança. Era assim que os seguidores do Lord das Trevas que estavam infiltrados na escola agiam. Sorrateiramente e sem deixar vestígios.

Apesar da situação de medo que os envolvia, nada de mais grave havia acontecido com Ron, nem com seus amigos mais íntimos, até o dia em que Neville fora encontrado no dormitório. Olhos abertos e fixos. Uma expressão de horror. Nem uma gota de sangue. Mais uma vez a Maldição da Morte era usada sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada.

Como se não bastasse perder um amigo, Ron precisou suportar a perda de um irmão que, mesmo estando um pouco afastado da família e ainda se redimindo pelo que havia feito com eles no ano anterior, ainda era o seu irmão. Percy não merecia uma morte cruel como a que recebeu. Ninguém merecia.

Apesar de toda a confusão e caos que Hogwarts se tornou , de uma hora para outra, tudo cessou. E, quando o ano letivo anterior havia terminado, todos ainda estavam tensos, embora fosse nítido o ar de alívio que tomou conta do ambiente. Mas ainda não era possível descansar. Ainda havia o alerta, pois apesar dos aurores terem conseguido prender um bom número de Comensais que estavam à solta, muitos continuavam livres. Muitos jovens seguidores do Lord das Trevas estavam lá, ao lado deles, estudando com eles.

Nunca souberam quem matou Neville e os outros, entre eles Padma Patil, Justino Finch-Fletchley e muitos do primeiro e segundo anos. Outro período letivo acabava de começar e Ron não conseguia ficar tranqüilo sabendo que sua irmã estava desaparecida. Não conseguiria suportar perdê-la.

"Onde ela pode ter ido?", sussurrava, olhando para o buraco do retrato, na esperança de ter alguma idéia. Ele se apegava com todas as forças à possibilidade de a irmã ter apenas se escondido.

"Ron, não fique pensando no pior. Até parece que não conhece a sua irmã... Ginny está bem. Ela sabe se defender. Ela tem que estar bem", Hermione sussurrou as últimas palavras, mais para si mesma do que para o amigo, tentando, mais uma vez, acreditar no que dizia. O griffyndor estava de costas para ela e não tirava os olhos temerosos da passagem que não se abria. Hermione o segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ele se virasse. "Harry vai encontrá-la. Eu sei que vai", disse, encarando os olhos do rapaz.

No segundo seguinte, o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou quase sem fazer barulho e Ron virou-se automaticamente para aquela direção. Não sabia se gritava, se chorava ou se sorria. Não conseguiu pensar em nada e, talvez por isso, tenha feito tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O que definitivamente não era algo fácil.

Correu até a ruiva que acabava de entrar na sala e a abraçou tão forte que poderia jurar que era capaz de quebrá-la ao meio. Ginny ficou assustada e olhou para Hermione procurando respostas, mas essa já havia caído sentada no sofá, chorando compulsivamente.

"O que deu em vocês?", perguntou, inocente.

"Como ousa fazer uma pergunta como essa, Ginny?!", Ron estava vermelho e seus olhos carregavam, mais uma vez, a mistura de vários sentimentos. Raiva, felicidade, alívio. Ele próprio não seria capaz de definir. "Onde você estava? Quase nos matou de preocupação!", sua voz soou abatida, completamente diferente do que a recém-chegada esperava ouvir. Parecia que o irmão se desmancharia na frente dela. Sentiu-se culpada.

"Estava por aí. Por que está tão nervoso?", Ron ainda a segurava pelos ombros e a encarava nos olhos. Hermione continuava chorando.

"Ainda pergunta, Ginny?", perguntou. Sua voz saiu quase chorosa. "Por Deus, você sumiu ontem à noite, só apareceu quase um dia depois e ainda pergunta por que estou nervoso? Você está sob minha responsabilidade!"

"Ron, eu me responsabilizo por mim mesma e eu já falei que estou bem. Mas, de qualquer forma, desculpe. Não fiz por mal".

"Onde você estava?", insistiu. "Olhe o estado em que você nos deixou!", ele olhou pela primeira vez para Hermione e pareceu se espantar ao vê-la chorando. Sentiu-se grato pelo visível esforço que sua amiga tinha feito para demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

"Peço desculpas mais uma vez, Ron. Mil perdões, Mione".

"Tudo… tudo bem. Agora está tudo bem", falou, enxugando as lágrimas.

"Não imaginava que causaria tudo isso".

Hermione atravessou a sala e a abraçou.

"Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa muito ruim. Eu tentei me segurar para Ron não ficar mais preocupado, mas agora eu não consigo mais. Fico aliviada por você está bem, que bom que não aconteceu nada" ela falava rápido, em sussurros para Ginny, que se sentiu ainda mais culpada.

"Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e…"

"Você não vai! Só quanto terminar de explicar o que está acontecendo!", interrompeu Ron, agora deixando a sua raiva vencer o alívio. "Harry ainda está perambulando pelo castelo, te procurando como um louco" Ron explodiu, assustando-a.

"Ron, por favor, me entenda. Eu realmente precisava de um tempo pra mim. Precisava ficar sozinha. Você não precisa ficar dando uma de babá comigo, eu sei me cuidar!", respondeu arisca.

Estava assustada. Não mediu o que poderia acontecer. Não pensou se causaria problemas ao irmão, nem a ninguém. Agora, refletindo, podia entender a irritação de Ron, mas não significava que permitiria que gritasse com ela. Sabia de sua preocupação e do medo que ele sentiu, mas ela também compreendia o risco que estava correndo. Se ele soubesse o que se passava estaria muito mais irritado.

"Ginny, tudo bem" o ruivo passou a mão no rosto, tentando espantar aquele sentimento nocivo do seu corpo. "Vá dormir, é o melhor que você tem a fazer".

Ela o encarou, como se tentasse analisar seus pensamentos, mas logo desviou o olhar e subiu as escadas com passos firmes. Ron respirou fundo, ainda tentando se controlar. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas, com muito esforço, conseguiu. Não descontaria em sua irmã, ela parecia estar tão abalada e assustada quanto ele, embora os motivos fossem outros. Estava confuso.

Seus sentimentos ainda estavam embaralhados quando, pouco tempo depois, o buraco do retrato se abriu novamente. Ron e Hermione olharam para o local e se depararam com Harry. O garoto estava ofegante e sujo. Visivelmente abatido. Seus olhos mostravam-se desesperados. Os cabelos, um pouco maiores que o de costume, estavam molhados pelo suor e, quando falou, sua voz estava ligeiramente rouca.

"Fui a quase todos os lugares possíveis", ele apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. "Seria… seria impossível vasculhar toda escola em apenas um dia".

Harry respirava fundo, mas o ar parecia não encontrar o caminho certo para seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos e encarou os dois amigos.

"Eu não… Desculpe", então ele notou as expressões aliviadas. "O que?".

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, Harry", Hermione se aproximou e segurou os ombros dele.

"Ela apareceu", completou Ron.

"E está bem? Não aconteceu nada de mais, não é?", perguntou, preocupado.

"Aparentemente, está ótima", Ron respondeu com um pouco de raiva. "Nós estamos pior do que ela, eu posso garantir".

"Onde ela está?", exigiu saber.

"Ela acabou de subir e..."

Harry não deixou Ron terminar e disparou para as escadas que levariam aos dormitórios, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

"Não adiantaria nada você tentar falar com ela agora. Dê um tempo para você mesmo, olhe para o seu estado, Harry. Pense um pouco em você, pelo menos uma vez na vida".

Ele encarou a amiga, procurando palavras para desafiá-la, mas no final se rendeu, dando meia volta e jogando-se em uma poltrona aconchegante. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, procurando respirou fundo. Dessa vez conseguindo sentir o ar encontrar o caminho perdido. Quando reabriu os olhos, voltou-se para os amigos com um sorriso simples. "Vocês estão com umas caras horríveis!"

"E você com toda a certeza está _muito_ melhor do que nós, Harry", ironizou Ron, menos bravo. Hermione esboçou um sorriso.

"Tudo o que precisamos é de um bom banho e descanso. Não quero passar por isso nunca mais. Não quero nem pensar que tudo pode acontecer novamente", ela olhava para os dois como se eles pudessem garantir que o inferno não voltaria.

"Eu concordo com a Mione, acho melhor a gente ir dormir. Amanhã tem aula, não é mesmo? Também preciso de um banho e da minha cama…", Ron parou de falar por alguns segundos e encarou o amigo. "Que foi?"

"Você? Preocupado com a aula?".

"Melhor do que ficar preocupado com uma irmã desaparecida".

"Tem razão".

"Vê se não passa mais uma noite inteira sem dormir" aconselhou e depois, com um discreto aceno, despediu-se dos dois e foi para o dormitório.

"Ele tem razão, Harry. Não quero parecer repetitiva, mas já cansei de te pedir para ir até a…"

"Estou bem", interrompeu. "Vou dormir como um anjinho esta noite, está bem?"

"Prefiro acreditar no que está dizendo e, em todo caso, boa noite". Hermione ainda estava abatida, mas conseguiu sorrir ao se despedir. Logo depois, tomou seu rumo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Harry ficou ali, parado, olhando para o teto, mas não sentiu o sono chegar. Foi para o dormitório e se deitou na cama, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Estava realmente cansado, mas o sono não vinha e já estava habituado com aquela sensação angustiante. Queria poder fechar os olhos e dormir tranqüilamente mais uma vez, mas isso parecia ficar mais difícil a cada dia. Sentou-se na cama e vasculhou o quarto escuro com o olhar, preenchido pelos roncos de Ron e Seamus. Dean parecia uma pedra e a cama de Neville estava vazia. Essa visão fez com que todas as imagens tristes e impiedosas do ano anterior surgissem num jato de infelicidade. Não conseguiria dormir com aqueles pensamentos perturbando-lhe a mente.

Desceu as escadas, fazendo uma anotação mental rápida de que deveria subir antes que Ron e Hermione acordassem, porque não queria passar mais um dia inteiro ouvindo-os reclamar. Sentou-se à frente da lareira, observando as chamas, quando um vulto chamou sua atenção e, desejando que não fosse ninguém do seu dormitório, ficou quieto.

Suspirou aliviado por perceber que não teria que dar nenhum tipo de explicação, mas não iria ficar quieto. A curiosidade era grande demais para conseguir ficar com a boca fechada.

"Onde você pensa que vai a essa hora?", falou ele, muito sério.

"Pensei que a sala estivesse vazia…"

"Pois pensou errado e, como uma pessoa razoavelmente ajuizada, devo lhe informar que é hora de ir para cama", ele continuava sentado, fitando-a.

"Você não manda em mim".

"Claro que não mando, mas seria sensato que eu não permitisse que você fizesse besteira de novo".

"Harry! Prometo que eu não demoro", suplicou a garota.

"Você disse a mesma coisa ontem, Ginny! E viu no que deu? Eu deveria ter contado pra eles que vi você saindo".

"Seria muito pior" ela rebateu. "Porque Ron descontaria a raiva dele em você".

"Você tem noção do que eu passei? Tive que fingir que não tinha te visto", continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado. "Precisei te procurar por todos os lugares que conheço nesse castelo, porque realmente fiquei preocupado, quando o tempo começou a passar! Estava me sentindo culpado em dobro! Se alguma coisa realmente tivesse acontecido a você, eu me culparia até o dia da minha morte", falou nervoso, porém mantendo seu tom de voz controlado.

"Eu não queria te aborrecer, mas eu precisava sumir por esse tempo".

"Então me diz por que você saiu ontem e, dependendo das circunstâncias, eu te deixo sair"

"Você está mentindo. É obvio que não vai me deixar sair de novo".

"Não estou mentindo", ofendeu-se. "Mas tenho muito medo de você dar de cara com quem matou todos ano passado".

"Não fala nisso, por favor".

"Mas é a verdade. Hogwarts pode estar nos dando uma sensação falsa de segurança. Acredite quando eu digo que nós não estamos completamente seguros aqui", Harry lembrou-se do discurso de Dumbledore no banquete de boas vindas.

"Não estamos seguros em lugar nenhum", revidou.

"Ginny..."

"Deixe-me sair", pediu novamente.

"Diga aonde vai que eu deixo".

"Não posso".

"Eu prometo, juro por tudo o que você quiser que se você me contar podemos fazer um acordo", ele continuou sem dar ouvidos a ela. "Prometo que será um segredo só nosso e posso te acobertar nas próximas vezes que quiser fazer o que quer que você esteja fazendo, mas eu preciso ter certeza de que você está segura", ele não parecia falar sério.

"Seria uma proposta tentadora, mas você não faria isso. Eu conheço você, Harry. Você nunca, seria complacente com as decisões que eu tomei".

"É muito sério?" perguntou, desconfiado.

"Ron jamais me perdoaria", ela falou séria. "E isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer sobre o assunto".

Harry a encarou, tentando analisar a expressão no rosto da garota, mas não teve muito sucesso. O que seria tão grave a ponto de fazer com que o amigo não perdoasse a própria irmã? O medo de perder mais um membro de sua família faria com que Ron perdoasse tudo. O que poderia ser tão grave para não merecer um perdão?

"Volta para o seu quarto, Ginny", Harry decidiu que não desejava saber de mais nada. Queria apenas mantê-la segura, mesmo que não fizesse a menor idéia de onde vinha esse instinto. "Quando você quiser me contar o que está acontecendo, eu ajudarei você se estiver ao meu alcance".

"Eu sei que eu cometi um erro, Harry. Assim como também sei que não tem como remediar e infelizmente, nada do que você fizer pode diminuir a besteira que eu já fiz. Eu me sinto suja, mas ao mesmo tempo não vejo como poderia ser diferente".

"Tem certeza de que não quer conversar?", perguntou com visível preocupação, mas Ginny balançou a cabeça negando.

"Enfim, Você não vai me deixar sair hoje, não é mesmo?"

"Não".

"Se eu quisesse passar eu teria que te azarar, não é mesmo"?

"É, mas se eu fosse você eu não faria isso", falou já segurando a varinha firmemente entre os dedos, sem apontá-la para a garota.

"Então acho que é melhor eu voltar para o dormitório", falou sem muita certeza. Virou as costas, mas não chegou a dar dois passos. "Harry…", começou, sem olhar para o amigo.

"O quê?", voz dela o pegou de surpresa, instintivamente segurou a varinha com mais força.

"Eu espero que você me perdoe, quando souber", falou insegura. "Não fique com ódio de mim, tá?", pediu, lançando um sorriso rápido ao rapaz.

No instante seguinte, sem falar mais nada, correu para as escadas e seguiu para o dormitório feminino. Harry ficou jogado na poltrona, sem saber no que pensar. Estava confuso e, depois da conversa com Ginny, perdeu definitivamente o sono. Milhares de pensamentos passearam por sua cabeça enquanto os segundos se passavam. Estava preocupado e curioso. Mais curioso do que preocupado, era verdade, mas ainda assim queria que ela ficasse segura na torre por aquela noite.

Tanto tempo ficou ali, parado, que o sol nasceu e Harry ainda se encontrava sentado em frente à lareira, imóvel por praticamente toda noite. Subiu, tomou um banho e vestiu o uniforme. Quando voltou para a Sala Comunal, ela já estava quase lotada.

"Bom dia, Harry!", cumprimentou Hermione, quase sem qualquer traço de abatimento.

"Oi, Mione"

"Que cara é essa, Harry? Parece que ficou a noite inteira sem dormir!"

"Na verdade eu fiquei", respondeu secamente, não se importando se ela teria outro ataque de super-proteção.

"Não adianta dar conselhos a você", resmungou.

"Não adianta mesmo", respondeu com o pior dos humores. "Onde está Ron?", perguntou.

"Já foi tomar café. É melhor irmos andando".

"Sabe... Não é que eu não me importe com o fato de não conseguir dormir", falou mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione. "Às vezes, eu também fico preocupado, mas simplesmente não consigo dormir por ficar pensando no que pode acontecer se fechar os olhos. Só consigo quando meu corpo está esgotado e me faz cair no sono automaticamente", explicou-se, acreditando que isso diminuiria as futuras investidas de Hermione sobre o assunto.

"Eu passaria na Ala Hospitalar se fosse você".

"Não seja exagerada, Mione".

"Não é bom brincar com a saúde", rebateu.

Ficaram em um silêncio incômodo. Aquele assunto já rendia conversas desde as férias e ela não desistiria facilmente. Hermione era teimosa demais quando achava que estava certa e Harry não pretendia competir com a teimosia da amiga.

"Olá!" uma voz familiarmente animada interrompeu o silêncio. Ao olharem para trás, viram Ginny correndo para alcançá-los.

"Oi, Ginny, dormiu bem?", perguntou Hermione.

"Mais ou menos", disse com simplicidade.

"Acho que a Ginny também está sofrendo de insônia, Mione", Harry falou, encarando a ruiva. "Por que não manda ela procurar a Ala Hospitalar também?"

"Ora, não fale bobagens! Foi só uma noite mal dormida por causa de alguns pesadelos!", Ginny falou irritada.

"Certo. Sei", Harry resmungou.

Enquanto desciam para tomar café, Ginny se afastou do grupinho de gryffindors, que conversava alegremente sobre assuntos que ainda envolviam as férias de verão, e puxou Harry para longe deles também. Hermione acenou para os dois, falou algo como "Eu encontro vocês lá" e continuou, acompanhando os colegas de casa.

"Você quer saber a verdade, não quer?", perguntou, encarando firmemente os olhos de Harry.

Havia passado toda a madrugada pensando e repensando se deveria fazer aquilo, pois ao contar colocaria tudo a perder. Sabia que ele não aceitaria a notícia com naturalidade, mas esperava que pelo menos ele fizesse um esforço para compreender. Estava sofrendo. Era angustiante guardar tudo sozinha, não ter com quem se abrir, não poder olhar nos olhos dele por sentir-se culpada... Sabia que Harry não era a escolha mais sensata e que ele poderia não ser a pessoa certa para compartilhar aquele segredo, mas, no fundo do seu coração, acreditava que ele poderia entender. Talvez Hermione fosse a pessoa mais indicada para ser sua confidente, mas não estava preparada para as perguntas que ela faria e, de qualquer forma, era muito mais difícil conseguir dobrar ou enganar Hermione.

"Claro que quero saber!", falou sem conseguir conter a satisfação. Depois, tentando controlar melhor a sua curiosidade, continuou: "Você anda deixando todo mundo louco e sabe disso. Não é de agora, que notamos essa diferença de comportamento. Desde quando eu fui para sua casa, nas férias, notei que você anda estranha".

"Sinal de que presta atenção em mim", ironizou.

"Na verdade a maior parte do crédito é da Mione", ele foi sincero. "Mas cheguei a ficar preocupado por pensar que a culpa era minha, por causa daquela nossa conversa, ano passado e..." ele cortou o que estava falando, mudando rapidamente de assunto. "Ron me contou que você já vinha estranha antes de eu chegar. Ginny, por favor, o que está acontecendo?"

"Não estou assim por você não querer ficar comigo para salvar o mundo, Harry. Para variar um pouco, não tem nada a ver com você", ela falava baixo, olhando para os lados vez ou outra. "Eu conto tudo mais tarde, agora temos aula e…"

"Não", ele falou, segurando-a com força pelo braço. "Você vai me contar essa história agora!"

"Mas… E as aulas?", perguntou, tentando se soltar.

"Você não se preocupou com elas ontem", respondeu rispidamente.

"Tudo bem, sua curiosidade venceu", disse, olhando para a mão de Harry que a apertava com força.

"Desculpe", falou envergonhado. "Mas não é curiosidade. Estou preocupado", acrescentou.

Ginny gargalhou, achando graça.

"Ok, você não é nem um pouco curioso. De qualquer forma, não tem problema, porque já estava na hora de contar para alguém mesmo, Harry. E, apesar de tudo, você é a única pessoa em quem eu posso confiar, porque não teria a mínima disposição para encarar a Mione".

"Não sei se isso foi um elogio".

"Não queira saber".

"Muito bem, então é melhor vir comigo!", disse ele, segurando-a pela mão e andando rapidamente na direção oposta ao Grande Salão.

"Para onde?"

"Você quer que isso continue sendo um segredo, não é mesmo?", ele perguntou, ansioso.

"Claro! Morreria se mais alguém soubesse. E quando eu falo morrer não é uma expressão para deixar a história mais dramática".

"Aqui em Hogwarts, eu aprendi uma coisa: as paredes, literalmente, têm ouvidos", Ginny olhou para as paredes e se deparou com os olhares curiosos de quadros de bruxos.

"Eles parecem mais curiosos que você, Harry", falou rindo, mas o garoto pareceu não gostar. "Ok, você tem razão. Para onde vamos?", perguntou, enquanto Harry a puxava, quase correndo.

"Para fora daqui", respondeu, sem ser muito claro.

"Para onde vamos, Harry?", perguntou mais uma vez, porém, desta vez, com mais firmeza e parando de andar, fazendo Harry parar também. "Estamos indo a…"

"Só até as margens da Floresta, não precisamos entrar", disse ele, olhando para ela com uma expressão diferente de todas que ela já tinha visto em seu rosto. Era uma mistura de ansiedade, medo e certa curiosidade. Além de parecer bastante preocupado.

"Certo, tudo bem", falou baixo, mais calma.

Os dois voltaram a andar um pouco mais devagar, quando já estavam no meio dos campos de Hogwarts, perto das margens da Floresta Proibida, onde não havia um aluno sequer. Todos estavam dentro do castelo, apreciando o café da manhã e Ginny lembrou que estava com fome, mas não queria cogitar a idéia de adiar aquela confissão.

"Acho que exagerei um pouco em trazer você pra cá, mas, pelo menos, aqui ninguém mais vai te ouvir além de mim".

"É", murmurou nervosa.

Harry sentou-se no gramado, que ainda estava úmido, e olhou para Ginny com curiosidade.

"Pronto, Ginny, pode me contar tudo".

"Bem… Está certo. Vamos lá", falou nervosa, tentando encontrar a coragem gryffindor que parecia ter esquecido debaixo da sua cama naquela manhã.

* * *

Orkut: Karla Kollynew

Comunidade: Kollynew

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – VERDADES**

* * *

Ginny não queria se sentar. Ficar de pé lhe dava a sensação de que se alguma coisa não saísse bem ela poderia correr para longe de Harry e nunca mais olhar para ele. Sentia vergonha, queria sumir, mas respirou fundo e deixou que seu orgulho gryffindor vencesse. Não iria enfrentar a situação como uma pessoa covarde. Sentou-se no chão, encarando a grama verde, procurando as palavras certas, mesmo que soubesse que essas não existiam. De qualquer forma Harry iria ficar bravo. O quão furioso ela não sabia, mas esperava o pior.

A amizade dos dois não era algo especialmente forte e indestrutível, mas a proximidade foi inevitável depois de enfrentarem uma corja de Comensais da Morte por vezes consecutivas juntos. Harry havia se tornado, mais do que em qualquer época, um membro da família Weasley, principalmente após o trágico desfecho daquele _baile de máscaras_. Mas esse não era o único motivo. A amizade era a solução menos ruim que tinha para a situação em que se encontravam, então Ginny não pensou duas vezes quando precisou seguir em frente com a sua vida.

Ela precisou aprender, de uma vez por todas, a enxergar Harry como um amigo, pois na conversa que tiveram em meados do ano anterior, tinha ficado claro que não existia lugar para romance na vida do Menino que Sobreviveu... Não naquele momento.

Na verdade os dois tiveram que aprender com isso e Harry passou a prestar mais atenção em Ginny, tentando não tratá-la apenas como a irmã mais nova de Ron. Aos poucos, os laços de amizade e confiança se fortaleceram. Não podiam dizer que eram melhores amigos, mas, por mais irônico que pudesse parecer, existia sincera confiança.

Ela ainda tinha dúvidas, mas já era tarde demais. Precisava iniciar aquele diálogo e o começo era a parte mais difícil. Não pelo óbvio motivo de precisar falar, mas porque o início daquela história seria doloroso demais de relembrar.

"Harry".

"Estou escutando", encorajou.

"Você se lembra do dia da morte do Percy, não?", sua voz estava trêmula, talvez por precisar lembrar-se de imagens que preferia trancar em um baú e jogar a chave fora.

"Não esquecerei nunca. Mas por que..."

"Preciso contar do começo", interrompeu. "Por favor, não quero demorar nessa parte".

"Tudo bem".

"Naquela festa eu... Antes de acontecer tudo aquilo, Harry, eu conheci uma pessoa", Ginny começou, ansiosa.

"Que pessoa?", interrompeu, com um tom de voz mais ansioso do que pretendia.

"Eu não sabia. Só descobri depois e..."

"Quem era?! Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Percy?", Harry insistiu, nervoso.

"Não. Não diretamente, pelo menos. Deixe-me continuar, Ok?"

"Claro. Pode falar, desculpe. Não vou mais interromper".

"Infelizmente não pude saber quem era, por causa das máscaras. Mas eu sabia que conhecia aquela voz. Ele perguntou o meu nome, mas não consegui responder por causa do feitiço colocado em nós na entrada".

"Se não fosse por esse maldito feitiço talvez o Percy estivesse... O Ministério, mais uma vez..."

"Você prometeu que não ia interromper, Harry", sibilou em tom de censura.

"Desculpe".

"Não quero apontar culpados agora, Harry! Percy morreu por estar lá. Poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa. Muita gente morreu naquele dia e ele foi vítima do azar", falou tristemente. "O Ministério não teve culpa dessa vez. A festa tinha tudo para ser segura, caímos em uma armadilha. Você sabe disso".

"Ok! Já disse que não vou interromper mais".

"Assim espero, porque você não pode fazer idéia do esforço que estou fazendo para que as palavras saiam", respondeu mal criada.

"OK".

"Harry, acredite quando eu digo que não faço a menor idéia de como deixei isso acontecer, porque até aquele momento, apesar de ter namorado alguns garotos e da conversa que nós tivemos, no fundo eu ainda gostava de você. Um pouquinho. Na verdade bem pouquinho", ela acrescentou. Harry deu um sorriso involuntário e Ginny acompanhou.

"Certo, continue".

"Mas depois daquela noite eu... Nunca mais te enxerguei como antes. Mais do que nunca você se tornou um amigo. O sentimento que tinha antes sumiu por causa dele".

"Um concorrente", Harry brincou, surpreso consigo mesmo por ter feito o comentário, mas logo se arrependeu.

"Estou falando sério, Harry. E eu sei que eu o marquei também, mesmo sem ter acontecido nada de mais, só que... Eu não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça depois daquele maldito dia e nem ao menos sabia seu nome. Eu fui tão idiota! Nem ao menos os traços do rosto eu sabia com certeza. Às vezes me pergunto se foi algum tipo de fuga, para esquecer você de vez, sabe?", ele balançou a cabeça afirmando.

"Certo, continua".

"Estávamos juntos quando a confusão começou e o Percy-", Harry viu os olhos de Ginny ficarem marejados, mas a ruiva logo respirou fundo e continuou a falar encarando seus olhos, o que o deixou um pouco desconcertado. "Naquela hora o Fred me segurou pelo braço e saiu correndo junto comigo. Me levou para perto do Ron e depois saiu para ajudar, naquela confusão. Você tinha sumido".

"O Lupin se encarregou pessoalmente de mim. Não pude mexer um músculo enquanto estava perto dele. O máximo que pude fazer foi lançar feitiços de onde eu estava".

"Eles queriam garantir que nenhum de nós saísse sem vida dali, ficaram preocupados. Você é um alvo potencial, sabe disso. Você poderia estar morto agora", a voz dela era triste, e não mostrava censura.

"Eu sei, mas... Continue, sim?"

"Com o Fred me arrastando por toda aquela gente gritando eu... No começo ele até tentou nos seguir, mas a confusão era muito grande e acabamos nos perdendo. Quando Fred me deixou em um lugar mais seguro eu já não o vi em lugar nenhum. Mas não conseguia tirar aquela voz da minha cabeça, nem aqueles olhos que tinham uma cor tão diferente. Só conseguia pensar nele, se estava bem, se não tinha sido pego... Depois desse dia, pensei tanto nele, ou no que poderia ter acontecido, que acabei me preocupando demais com uma pessoa que talvez não merecesse tanta importância, mas no fim..."

"Ele foi pego?"

"Não, ele ficou bem. Mas eu fiquei muito mal, não só por causa de toda a tragédia na nossa família, não apenas por ver a mamãe daquele jeito, mas também por não saber de imediato se ele tinha sobrevivido! E não conseguia parar de pensar que aquela seria a primeira e última vez que eu o veria e, como eu já disse, acredito que ficar pensando nisso contribuiu para que eu me apaixonasse. Harry, eu não sei se você já se sentiu assim, mas eu 

simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser nele, porque me senti culpada por não ter levado ele junto. E se ele tivesse morrido? Também não dava para esquecer aquele beijo, por Deus..."

"Ginny!", Harry fez uma cara de espanto que fez a garota sentir uma imensa vontade de rir. Mas ao contrário disso, ela ficou séria e fingiu indignação.

"Olha pra mim, Harry Potter! Já tenho dezesseis anos. Pensei que você tinha mudado seus pensamentos com relação a mim. Parece até o Ron".

"Não é isso Ginny, sabe que faz tempo que não penso isso de você, mas nunca imaginei ouvir você falando dessa forma, tão... Natural sobre isso".

"Você fala como se nunca tivesse beijado garota alguma, Harry!"

"Não foram muitas", ela sorriu gentilmente ao ver que Harry parecia encabulado.

"Não precisa se preocupar, porque seu segredo está guardado. Mas só em ter beijado a Cho Chang você já é considerado um herói", ele arregalou os olhos. Como ela sabia? "Se bem que você já é um herói mesmo, pelo pequeno detalhe de ter sobrevivido a pelo menos quatro tentativas de assassinato, e também pelo mínimo fato de ter derrotado Você-sabe-quem, quando tinha apenas um ano".

"Está bem, mas o fato é que você beijou esse cara! E nem o conhecia!"

"Ah, Harry. Era uma festa de confraternização. Precisava confraternizar!"

"Sinto-me velho e antiquado tendo essa conversa com você", falou extremamente corado.

"Não seja bobo, Harry. O que estou tentando dizer com isso tudo é que não se escolhe por quem se apaixona. Acha mesmo que eu escolhi me apaixonar por você? Creio que você também não se apaixonou pela Cho por vontade própria".

"Não, eu te entendo, mas o que isso tem de tão grave para eu ter que perdoar alguma coisa? Você se apaixonou por outra pessoa, não há problema algum nisso, há?", o momento havia chegado.

Que palavras ela usaria? Como poderia diminuir o impacto dessa revelação? Resolveu que seria rápida. Apenas uma palavra saiu de seus lábios após a pergunta de Harry.

"Malfoy".

"Malfoy? O que ele tem a ver... com... Não!", finalmente entendeu.

E sua expressão logo mudou. Não parecia zangado, mas estava no mínimo surpreso. Não poderia ser verdade. Ginny não conseguia ler exatamente o que aquela palidez representava.

"Pelo menos você compreendeu rápido".

"Ginny, isso é sério? Não me mate com isso, quem era a pessoa?"

"Já falei. Malfoy".

"Não. Logo ele?", Harry tentou controlar o desagrado, mas não obteve tanto sucesso. Quando se deu conta já estava em pé, de punhos cerrados. "É insano. O que você pensou que estava fazendo?"

"Você escutou o que eu falei? Prestou atenção em alguma frase? Eu não sabia que era ele!", repetiu, gritando em protesto. A voz de Harry não mostrava se ele sentia raiva, parecia apenas confuso, mas a forma como ele avançou para cima dela, ajoelhando-se no chão, deixou-a assustada.

"Você não está saindo com ele ainda, está? Por favor, me diz que não é com ele que você ia se encontrar ontem à noite. Por favor... Diz que não foi _com ele_ que você se encontrou antes 

de ontem", o garoto a segurava com força pelos ombros, fazendo com que ela se levantasse da cadeira.

"Por acaso seria com ele sim, Harry! Por favor se controla", falou com toda firmeza que possuía na voz. Ele a soltou e voltou a se sentar.

"Não dá para acreditar", balbuciou.

"Se isso te consola, eu também não acreditei quando descobri que era ele".

"E quando você descobriu?"

"As corujas. Lembra?"

"Woir-noy?", espantou-se Harry. Lembrava-se das cartas. "Praticamente todo mundo recebeu essa carta".

"Todo mundo que esteve na festa".

"Mas o que é Woir-noy? Não estou entendendo!", ela podia ver nos olhos dele a total confusão.

Ela sabia que qualquer um que não soubesse o que aquela palavra significava acreditaria que todas aquelas corujas tinham sido apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas para ela não... Para Ginny Weasley era a resposta que ela esperava: ele estava vivo, bem e se lembrava dela.

"Quando tentei falar meu nome, a única coisa que saía naquela festa era Woir-noy".

Harry ficou calado. Apenas olhava para Gina. Estava compreendendo tudo. Impossível. Totalmente impossível. Insano. Descabido. Tão inacreditável quanto se alguém dissesse que ele, e o Lord das Trevas tinham feito as pazes e trocavam elogios em um chá das cinco, enquanto comiam bolinhos.

"Ele mandou corujas para todos os que estavam na festa?", perguntou ainda não conseguindo acreditar.

"Todos os que sobreviveram, pelo menos", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Isso é no mínimo..."

"Impossível? Insano? Descabido? Não faz essa cara Harry, já pensei em todas essas palavras antes de você, eu garanto, mas, de qualquer forma, você lembra o que a carta dizia?"

"Só tinha uma linha. 'Lembra de mim, Woir-noy?'. Todos acharam que era algum trote e com tempos como aqueles que estávamos vivendo não podíamos confiar em nada. Todos destruíram as cartas, Dumbledore se encarregou pessoalmente de informar a todos que poderia ser mais uma armadilha".

"E não foi? Eu caí nessa armadilha desde o dia da festa Harry", ela parecia triste ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

"Que armadilha, Ginny? Ele te fez alguma coisa?"

"Harry, você ainda não entendeu. Vai ser bizarro o que eu vou te dizer, pode parecer um show de horrores, mas a armadilha que eu caí se chama paixão! E eu sei que ele também gosta de mim".

"Vai sonhando. O Malfoy não ama ninguém".

"Ser um Malfoy não é sinônimo de não ter sentimentos, Harry. Se ele não estivesse no mínimo curioso não teria enviado todas aquelas cartas e nem passaria tanto tempo me esperando".

"Do que você está falando?"

"Vou continuar da onde parei".

"Ok".

"Quando recebi a carta logo soube do que se tratava. Sabia que era ele e estava tão feliz que nem sequer me perguntei se deveria ou não responder, mas o fato é que eu respondi. Coragem não me faltou e eu queria ver onde tudo ia dar, por isso enviei pela mesma coruja e no mesmo dia obtive resposta. Quando vi a assinatura congelei. Eu só conseguia me perguntar por que eu sempre me apaixonava pela pessoa errada. Não era justo... Não é justo!

"Finalmente um sinal de lucidez! Definitivamente ele _é_ a pessoa errada".

"Não é mais".

Ele a olhou com espanto. Ela parecia realmente decidida. Nada do que ele falasse iria adiantar muita coisa então resolveu apenas escutar.

"Coragem e teimosia tem limites, Ginny".

"Eu não seria uma gryffindor se eu tivesse limites para isso, nem você".

"E você respondeu de novo a carta, mesmo sabendo que era o Malfoy... Corajosa, teimosa e maluca", falou mais para si mesmo do que para a garota.

"Eu respondi mais uma vez, lutando contra todos os meus princípios morais. Mesmo sabendo que era ele, eu mandei outra carta. Mas não assinei meu nome. Acho que não tive coragem de fazer isso... Harry, isso não é digno de uma gryffindor, é?

"É sensato, pelo menos. De qualquer forma, ele não sabe que é você, não é mesmo?", ele pensou alto.

"Nem desconfia".

"Então como-".

"Nosso primeiro encontro foi no dia da nossa chegada. Mas eu não fui como eu... Se é que você me entende".

"Não entendo".

"Poção Polissuco".

"Você fez?!", definitivamente era um sonho.

"Não, claro que não".

"Então".

"Peguei emprestado", ela falou olhando para cima, fingindo inocência.

"Emprestado? É uma piada?... De quem?"

"Descobri que papai estava trabalhando em uma investigação para a Ordem, então... Foi só um pouquinho, Harry, não me olha assim", ela completou ao ver a expressão desapontada no rosto do garoto.

"Um pouquinho que fez estragos, não é mesmo?"

"Eu sei. Usei para ir vê-lo, por isso o Malfoy acredita que eu sou uma aluna da Ravenclaw, porque eu disse que era de lá, mas por mais que ele procure, nunca vai encontrar aquela garota".

"Em quem você se transformou?"

"Minha prima. Ajudei a cortar os cabelos dela, um dia antes do funeral do Percy. Eu não pensava em usá-los para esse objetivo, porque eu nem sabia que era o Malfoy ainda, mas os guardei para ajudá-la a fazer uma poção do amor fraquinha, que lemos em um livro".

"Poção do amor? Ginny, você pirou? Até quando você pretende continuar com isso?"

"Não sei, Harry. E eu já falei, a poção do amor ela para _ela_, não usei nada no Malfoy. E quanto à poção polissuco que eu peguei emprestada, mesmo a tomando eu não tive intenção de mostrar meu rosto a ele. Nos encontramos a primeira vez em um local escuro, a meu pedido. Ele viu apenas um vulto".

"Local escuro? Ginny, você é não tem juízo?! O que ele poderia ter feito com..."

"Harry, você não pode me passar um sermão sobre ter ou não juízo. Você também não é uma pessoa sensata em momentos de pressão, mas fique feliz em saber que passamos a noite inteira apenas conversando", ela sorriu sonhadora. "Ele não tentou encostar um único dedo em mim".

"Não?", Harry definitivamente não conseguia acreditar.

"Não. Eu o avisei por carta que antes de tudo tínhamos muita coisa para conversar. Preciso ir preparando ele. Eu sei que preciso contar, mas tenho medo que ele me rejeite".

"Agradeceria se ele tivesse juízo por você".

"Só nos seus sonhos o Malfoy é alguém sensato", falou encarando-o com raiva.

"Justamente, dois loucos. Até você admite. Estou apenas sendo sincero. Não adianta Ginny, você é uma Weasley e ele é um Malfoy. No mínimo isso é um plágio muito forçado de Romeu e Julieta. Até em um baile vocês se conheceram, é mórbido. Você não entende? Essa história está seguindo a risca o roteiro de Shakespeare, mas eu não quero que ela tenha o mesmo final"

"Tudo bem, Harry, não precisa se preocupar, Ok? Tudo tem dado certo até agora. E quem é esse tal de Romeu? E a Julieta? Eles foram de que casas".

Harry não respondeu, apenas mudou de assunto.

"Vamos voltar. Até voltarmos por todo o caminho já vai ter passado da hora do almoço".

* * *

**Orkut: Karla Kollynew**

**Comunidade: Kollynew**

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – UMA GRANDE MENTIRA

* * *

  
**

Todo o caminho de volta para o castelo foi feito em silêncio. Ginny sentia-se exposta, apesar de ter em Harry a personificação da segurança. Confiara a ele seu segredo, mas o que ele faria agora? Ele guardaria segredo? E se ele contasse para Hermione? Com certeza ela iria atormentá-la a cada minuto para tentar convencê-la de que era errado e impossível. Hermione tentaria usar a voz da razão e Ginny não poderia questionar, por isso escolhera Harry. Era mais fácil, era mais simples, ele não criaria argumentos fortes o suficiente para construir uma defesa, sem que Ginny os quebrasse facilmente. No fim das contas era isso e ela sabia. Queria apenas fugir da realidade e tentar se contentar com a possibilidade de viver em paz.

"Ginny", Harry finalmente falou alguma coisa quando já caminhavam pelos jardins de Hogwarts. "Não precisa se preocupar", e isso foi tudo.

Não disse mais nada, nem ao menos olhou para ela. Apenas continuaram andando em silêncio até o castelo e, ao chegarem, rumaram para o Salão Principal. Estavam famintos, pois não haviam tomado café da manhã.

Rumaram para o Salão Principal e não notaram nada estranho de imediato, mas antes mesmo de conseguirem se sentar à mesa, Ron passou por eles como um furacão, segurando Ginny pelo braço.

"Vem comigo", falou com a voz esganiçada "Você também, Harry", foi tudo o que disse.

Apesar das poucas palavras, Ron continuou arrastando Ginny até saírem do Salão, subirem a escadaria principal e chegarem a uma das salas de aula do primeiro andar. Harry correu atrás, confuso. Hermione os seguiu, tentando alcançar os passos rápidos do grupo, mas sua expressão era leve, como se estivesse muito feliz. O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?

"Então foi por isso, não é?", Ron perguntou quando finalmente parou, em um corredor deserto.

"Por isso o quê?", Ginny estava confusa.

"Onde vocês estavam?", Ron estava com as orelhas vermelhas. Falava em um tom agressivo, indignado.

"Por aí, conversando. Que cara é essa, Ron?".

"Que cara é essa, Ron?", repetiu o garoto em falsete, imitando-a.

"Calma, Ron, calma", falava Hermione, que agora já não conseguia conter um sorriso.

"Vocês pensam que eu não sei? Pensam que eu sou burro?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"A escola inteira já sabe, Ginny! Comentaram a manhã toda enquanto você não estava aqui".

"Sabem do que?", perguntou ela, apreensiva, olhando para Harry.

"O que poderiam comentar sobre Ginny, Ron?", perguntou o garoto.

"Você sabe muito bem, Harry", falou nervoso. "Por que não me contou, Ginny? Aliás... Por que não me contaram?"

"Não estou entendendo".

"Está todo mundo comentando", repetiu. "Todo mundo! Agora eu sei por que você sumiu na noite da cerimônia"

Ginny trocou olhares com Harry. Era impossível que tivessem descoberto algo, mas... Era o que parecia. Mas o que era aquela expressão de satisfação no rosto de Hermione? Estava enganada por achar que a amiga ficaria contra seu romance?

"Ron, eu... Por favor, me deixa explicar. Não quero que fique bravo", mas a expressão que ele carregava não parecia ser de alguém que estava com raiva. Estava visivelmente nervoso, porém não parecia bravo de verdade.

"Pode nos explicar o que estão comentando?", Harry insistiu.

"Estão comentando sobre vocês dois..."

"Nós dois?", perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que estão dizendo exatamente?", dessa vez Ginny conseguiu falar antes de Harry.

"Que vocês estão... Juntos"

"Como assim?!", perguntaram sem conseguir conter a surpresa.

"O que o Ron quer dizer é que nós já sabemos do namoro de vocês", agora o sorriso no rosto dela se explicava.

"O que?!", Harry e Ginny exclamaram novamente. Estavam ficando muito bons em levarem sustos juntos.

"É isso mesmo! E não adianta desmentir".

"Alguns quadros estavam cochichando que vocês estavam de segredinhos".

"E o Colin tirou essas fotos de vocês".

Ron mostrou algumas fotos. Em uma, Harry e Ginny conversavam, em outra eles praticamente corriam pelo castelo, de mãos dadas, e na última via-se os dois andando em direção a Floresta Proibida.

"Isso foi hoje de manhã", falou Ginny.

"Estavam indo para a floresta?", Hermione perguntou e Ginny afirmou apenas com a cabeça. Não adiantava desmentir.

"Já imaginava que era para lá! Por que não me contou, Harry?", Ron parecia ainda decidir se estava feliz ou indignado.

"Desculpe, Ron. Não devíamos ter mantido segredo".

"Então é verdade?!", perguntou o ruivo sorrindo. O nervosismo deu lugar a algo que parecia ser 'a expressão da extrema felicidade'.

"Não queríamos que soubesse. Não no começo pelo menos. Não estamos juntos há muito tempo, por isso... Não se sinta enganado", pediu o garoto.

"Mesmo que vocês estivessem me enganando há cinco anos, eu não me importaria", ele disse. "Muito", acrescentou.

Ginny olhou para ele sem entender nada. Harry havia confirmado. Por quê? Tentou encontrar uma resposta imediata, mas não encontrou nenhuma, então decidiu acatar o plano do amigo. Era um feitiço no escuro, uma tentativa de encobrir um segredo que, se fosse revelado, teriam conseqüências muito mais desastrosas. Precisava embarcar também, não iria arriscar precisar inventar outra desculpa.

Para disfarçar a sua cara de espanto convidou Harry para irem comer alguma coisa, pois realmente estava faminta, afinal não havia comido nada no café da manhã. Ron e Hermione seguiram para a sala comunal e o _casal_ voltou para o Salão Principal, que estava praticamente vazio.

Já na mesa, muitos alunos da Griffyndor ainda almoçavam, mas a maioria já havia terminado, de modo que próximo aos dois não tinha ninguém. Ainda assim o tom da conversa era baixo.

"Harry, o que deu em você? Por que alimentou a história de que estamos namorando?", ela estava muito preocupada.

"Foi o melhor que pude pensar. Eles iam perguntar para onde fomos, o que fizemos e por que sumimos hoje de manhã. Melhor que improvisar uma desculpa foi embarcar na história deles!"

"Eu sei, mas daí..."

"Eles não vão mais perguntar o motivo na nossa fuga, por que sabem que saímos para namorar", ele a interrompeu, falando o que provavelmente ela iria dizer. "Ou seja: seu segredo está a salvo".

"Tem razão".

"Eu te prometi que seria um segredo nosso. Não precisa se preocupar. Nunca contarei nada ao Ron, nem a ninguém, apesar de não concordar em nada do que você está fazendo. Essa é a minha forma de te proteger", tratou de deixar bem clara a sua posição. Não apoiava aquele romance, mas sabia que não podia impedir.

"Obrigada. Não sei como agradecer", disse segurando as mãos dele entre as suas, mas logo as afastou porque percebeu que não só os remanescentes da mesa da Griffyndor como também a da mesa mais próxima, a Ravenclaw, os olhavam.

"Não precisa agradecer nada. Basta você não se deixar enganar por ele. Você sabe que por mim você nem daria bom dia para aquele aprendiz de bruxo das trevas, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não sou o seu dono", ele desviou os olhos da garota para poder olhar na direção da mesa dos professores. Hagrid estava lá e acenou para ele, parecendo estar muito feliz também. O garoto sacudiu a cabeça para espantar todos os pensamentos absurdos que tinham surgido de uma hora para outra lá dentro e voltou a olhar para a amiga.

"...E eu meti você em uma verdadeira encrenca, não foi?", ela acabara de fazer uma pergunta, em uma frase que Harry só escutara o final.

"Eu estou acostumado com problemas. Eu não seria eu se tivesse um ano normal, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, Ginny, sua situação é pior do que a minha", Ginny baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava bastante tranqüila.

"Se eu pudesse ter escolhido, Harry, com certeza ainda gostaria de estar apaixonada por você", Harry foi pego de surpresa ao perceber que ele também desejava aquilo.

"Bem, mas como você já disse: nós não mandamos no coração", ela sorriu sinceramente e a única reação que Harry conseguiu ter foi abaixar a cabeça e continuar comendo.

Durante alguns minutos ficaram assim. Ambos concentravam-se apenas na comida. Nem ao menos se olharam, mas quando Ginny terminou a refeição, quebrou o silêncio, fazendo uma pergunta.

"Mas até quando?"

"Até quando o que?", perguntou, sem entender, pondo os talheres de lado.

"Até quando vamos conseguir fingir e esconder deles o que realmente está acontecendo?"

"Sinceramente, Ginny, eu não faço a menor idéia"

Seguido a isso vieram alguns segundos de silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar, mas naquele momento constrangedor os dois viram a figura de um garoto entrar no Salão. Era Draco Malfoy. Mais convencido do que nunca, seu nariz estava mais empinado que o de costume, mas dessa vez não era sem motivos.

Depois de seu pai se livrar de um julgamento e ser considerado inocente mais uma vez, no ano anterior, o loiro ficou muito mais convencido de que dinheiro, poder e um nome tradicional valiam muito mais do que a verdade. Outro forte motivo para o aumento de sua arrogância devia-se a nunca ter sido pego praticando algo errado, enquanto praticamente todos de seu ano, na Sonserina, haviam sido expulsos no semestre anterior. Harry tinha certeza de que ele era o maior responsável por todas as mortes ocorridas, mas, infelizmente, não podia provar.

"Ele é um panaca", ralhou entre os dentes.

"Harry, não começa a..."

"Por favor, Ginny", interrompeu. "Neste momento você é minha namorada, portanto odeia o Malfoy. Queira ao menos fingir", implorou.

"Não vai ser tão difícil, pratiquei isso por minha vida toda, mas falo sério quando digo que quando eu olho pra ele dá vontade de ir correndo abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e..."

"Isso soa muito nojento", Ginny riu. "Tenho pena de você, sinceramente. Você merece coisa melhor. Esse cara é asqueroso".

"Eu sei! Até eu tenho que admitir isso, mas para uma mulher apaixonada os defeitos viram quase nada perto do sentimento".

"Você quer dizer que as mulheres apaixonadas ficam burras?", ela não respondeu. Apenas o fulminou com os olhos e Harry se rendeu.

"Vamos sair daqui, Harry, ou meus olhares vão acabar me condenando".

"É melhor mesmo, porque não quero que fiquem pensando que você me trocou por ele, seria humilhante".

Harry pegou a mão de Ginny e saiu do salão, sob os olhares daqueles que ainda comiam e também dos que fingiam comer, só para ficar observando os dois.

"Qual é a sua aula agora?", o garoto perguntou quando chegaram a ao pé das escadas.

"Poções... E você?"

"Transfiguração".

"É melhor eu ir andando para as masmorras. Melhor chegar muito cedo que chegar atrasada. Temo que ele tire pontos da Gryffindor até mesmo se chegarmos na hora!"

"Snape é um infeliz mesmo. Melhor você ir, tão faltando quinze minutos".

Eles soltaram as mãos normalmente e estavam prontos para seguirem um para cada lado quando Ginny voltou a segurar o pulso de Harry com força. Ele a encarou confuso. O que ela queria, afinal?

"Tem muita gente aqui".

"Sim, e daí?", Harry não entendeu de imediato o que isso tinha a ver com suas próximas aulas, mas realmente notou que muitos alunos haviam terminado de comer na mesma hora que eles, por grande _coincidência_.

"Namorar você é um saco", ela falou distraidamente. "Você é popular demais, Potter, suas fãs vão querer me matar".

"Não brinca com isso".

"Mas é sério, eles vão falar se sairmos sem nos despedir direito e vão espalhar um monte de coisas pelo colégio".

"Mais do que já espalharam?", perguntou irônico. "O que você quer dizer com se despedir direito?"

"Um beijo".

"Beijo?!", ele conteve-se para não gritar a palavra. "Não, Ginny, melhor não", negou.

"É só um beijo! Nada de mais. Só para não ficarem falando", insistiu.

Harry pareceu considerar um pouco a hipótese. Se não a beijasse poderia ser que as pessoas comentassem e com certeza tais comentários chegariam aos ouvidos de Ron e Hermione. Não queria que desconfiassem.

"Certo", mais uma vez Harry se rendeu.

"É só um beijinho de despedida, não vou arrancar pedaços, senhor Potter", falou em um tom bastante sério, mas logo em seguida sorriu travessamente.

Ele podia sentir que estava ficando vermelho. Nunca havia beijado ninguém em público e, por mais que fosse apenas um beijo, ficou realmente nervoso. Aproximou-se de Ginny de forma desajeitada, parecia que seus pés eram maiores do que na verdade eram. Sentiu-se desengonçado. Pensava no quanto devia estar parecendo idiota e torcia para que Ginny não pensasse isso dele. Só havia se sentido assim na vida por causa de...

Harry parou. Simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Os pensamentos que surgiram em sua mente no último segundo o deixaram no mínimo muito confuso. Seu momento de hesitação e _reflexão_ foi interrompido quando sentiu os lábios de Ginny nos seus. Seu segundo beijo e, pela segunda vez, era a garota que tomava a iniciativa.

Ele continuou imóvel, olhos abertos, ainda pelo susto, miravam parte do rosto daquela garota decidida. Quando finalmente fechou os olhos, sentiu que seus lábios iam se descolar, mas não podia permitir. Não queria. Segurou-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra o pescoço. Beijou-a de verdade. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele para fazer aquilo. Simplesmente não conseguiu controlar aquela vontade de beijá-la. Não conseguiu controlar seu corpo e isso fez com que ele se sentisse completamente estranho.

Ginny foi se desvencilhando discretamente, para que não pensassem que estava evitando Harry... E ao largá-lo sorriu.

"Por que fez isso?", perguntou forçando o sorriso.

Nem ele sabia responder. Simplesmente seguiu seu instinto. O garoto se aproximou dela.

"Desculpe", sussurrou em seu ouvido, seguido por um beijo em sua testa.

Harry seguiu para a sala comunal da Gryffindor, totalmente confuso e sentindo-se mais idiota do que antes. Ginny não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer, apenas deixou que Harry fosse embora, engolido pela multidão vestida de preto.

"Ora, ora, Weasley... Então agora é oficial? Virou namoradinha do Potter? Essa eu até imaginava, mas não pensei que pudesse virar algo sério", o tom era de deboche.

Ginny ficou muda ao ouvir aquela voz. Ela não queria virar-se para olhar naqueles olhos frios, mas tão lindos... Estava apaixonada, mas tinha muito medo. Não medo da situação, como muitos poderiam imaginar... Tinha medo de Malfoy".

"O que foi, Weasley? O gato comeu a sua língua? Opa! Não foi um gato... Foi o rato do Potter!"

Ela virou-se e o encarou firmemente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e sem falar nada, foi para as masmorras assistir à aula de Poções. Malfoy ficou parado, feliz com sua capacidade de importunar os outros, mas ao mesmo tempo...

"Isso... Não é impossível", murmurou para si mesmo.

O conceito para 'dia terrível' havia mudado para Ginny, depois daquela manhã. Definitivamente sentiu raiva de mais da metade da escola, pois a todos os lugares que ia podia sentir os olhos de curiosos, penas observando. Não se sentia assim desde seu segundo ano na escola, quando também virara a novidade do momento. Apenas suspirava aliviada por serem situações diferentes e por motivos diferentes, visto que, ao contrário de quando tinha doze anos, ela não estava sendo reconhecida nos corredores por ser a garota que foi possuída por Voldemort no ano anterior e sim por ser a namorada do Potter. O que não devia ser algo simples. O que não era nada divertido.

Ao voltar para seu quarto, no início da noite, Ginny viu uma carta em cima de sua cama. Já sabia de quem era, pois praticamente ninguém lhe mandava cartas fora do horário. As cartas de todas as outras pessoas geralmente chegavam no correio matinal. Não havia ninguém no quarto, por isso ela apressou-se em abrir. A pressa foi tanta que quase rasgou o pergaminho, mas ficou grata por conseguir ler a caligrafia desleixada.

"_Queria te ver essa noite, quer dizer, ficar ao seu lado, pois sei que não verei teu rosto por enquanto, não é mesmo? Por favor, venha ao lugar de sempre, às 20h00"._

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios. Guardou a carta no bolso e apressou-se para o jantar, apenas para dizer que comeu alguma coisa. Voltou voando para o dormitório, quando o relógio marcava sete horas. Trocou de roupa, pôs a capa com o capuz, colocou um vidro com um líquido estranho dentro do bolso e desceu quando faltava menos de meia hora para o encontro. Queria chegar cedo. Precisava chegar antes dele.

Entrou na sala de aula de sempre, que estava completamente escura e vazia. Sentou-se no chão e ali ficou esperando. Não demorou muito e Malfoy chegou. Assim que ele fechou a porta, a garota tomou todo o conteúdo do vidro.

"Boa noite. Pensei em você o dia inteiro", ele se apressou em falar, mas as palavras que dizia parecia não se estender ao tom de sua voz, fazendo com que elas soassem falsas e vazias.

"É sempre bom ouvir", respondeu a garota. "Apenas não sei se devo acreditar".

"Pois deve acreditar. Não estaria dizendo isso se não fosse verdade. Eu realmente estava com saudades".

Ela não gostava daquele tom de voz. Por que tinha que soar tão falso? Queria não se importar com isso, mas sua consciência em alerta não deixava que se entregasse a um sonho. Pensar. Refletir. Precisava parar de fazer isso só por um instante, para ver até onde podia ir se não ficasse se torturando.

"Por que você marcou mais cedo hoje?".

"Não quero te meter em problemas! Se algum professor pega você andando pela escola de madrugada..."

"Obrigada por se preocupar comigo".

"Só tenho uma pergunta. Por que você não me diz quem é?", Draco perguntou, se aproximando e segurou-a pela cintura.

"Tenho receio que não me aceite. Seria estranho para nós dois e eu ficaria arrasada se tudo terminasse assim. Não quero que me despreze, pois você não iria me querer depois que soubesse", ela o abraçou.

"Ora, e por que não?"

"Um dia você vai saber", prometeu. "Você deve me odiar por isso, não é?".

"Eu não te odeio, ao contrário", murmurou antes de beijá-la.

E seu beijo era diferente de suas palavras. Não soavam falsos. Ele verdadeiramente parecia desejá-la, o que era algo realmente estranho. A imagem que Ginny tinha de Malfoy, pintada por anos de desentendimento entre as famílias era algo quase caricato quando pensava no que estavam vivendo. As vezes sentia a curiosidade tomar conta de cada célula do seu corpo, desejando saber o que ele faria se pudesse sequer desconfiar de quem eram os lábios que lhe correspondiam.

"Sabe? Você pode gostar de mim agora, mas vai me odiar depois. Tenho praticamente total certeza disso...", falou interrompendo os carinhos do rapaz, se afastando um pouco.

Ela escutou ele rir e tentou entender o que era engraçado naquela situação, mas Draco não deu muito tempo para pensar, pois a segurou pelo pulso e não deixou que Ginny se afastasse muito. Ele a encarou, olhando para onde ele julgava estar o olhar daquela misteriosa garota, mas estava escuro demais para ver mais do que alguns contornos.

"Sabe? Eu nunca te odiei de verdade, quero dizer, era força do hábito. Mas você é muito idiota por não ter me falado antes, porque ao contrário de você eu não tive escolhas, Weasley. Lumus!", ele falou, acendendo uma luz na ponta da varinha.

Um par de olhos assustados encarava os seus, a respiração suspensa. Malfoy sentiu todo o corpo dela estremecer, mas logo ficou claro que não era Ginny que o olhava nervosamente.

"Granger?! Mas o que...? Que merda é essa?"

* * *

**Orkut: Kollynew**

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4 – SENTIMENTOS VERDADEIROS

"Você. O que? Você não... Então..."

"Ah, não. Não. Não", interrompeu a falsa Granger.

"Por que fez isso?", o espanto do rapaz era verdadeiro, nem mesmo a sua frieza costumeira conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

"Não tem motivo, Malfoy. Simplesmente fiz. Nada do que eu disser agora vai mudar o que aconteceu. Pode declarar seu ódio e seu nojo".

"Você é louca? Não pode ser você, Granger. Levou algum feitiço que fritou o seu cérebro? Por que continuou a responder as cartas?", perguntou, soltando-a. "_Você_ sabia que era eu! _Você_ sabia! Por que fez isso?"

"Pelo mesmo motivo que você", respondeu.

"Curiosidade?", perguntou com simplicidade.

Ginny sentiu vontade de chutá-lo ao ouvir o que ele tinha dito. Malfoy estaria apenas curioso? Não havia sentimento?

"Não, Malfoy. Foi por burrice", ela berrou.

"E ainda se gaba de ser inteligente", resmungou.

"Você é idiota? Foi por estar apaixonada".

Malfoy gargalhou.

"Não me venha com essa, Granger! Você não pode estar apaixonada por mim", rebateu o slytherin. Simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça que a sangue-ruim, metida a sabe tudo, era a garota que conhecera na festa. "Eu _não quero_ que esteja".

"E por que não?"

"Como por que não? Será que o fato de _ser você_ não basta, sangue-ruim?", Malfoy falou com agressividade, mas no momento seguinte se arrependeu.

Por que estava fazendo aquilo se gostava dela? Gostava dela? Da sangue-ruim? Teve ódio de seus pensamentos. Sentiu nojo. O que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo? O que ela pensou quando respondeu as cartas. Era alguma armadilha? Alguma trama do Potter? Ela gritou e ele não conseguiu mais pensar.

"Como você pode ser tão burro? Você acha que eu estou feliz com isso?", Ginny gritava e podia ouvir a voz de Hermione saindo de sua garganta. Sentiu-se suja. Como podia mentir daquela maneira, se passando por sua amiga. "Eu sei que sente nojo de mim".

"E o que você queria que eu sentisse?", perguntou o garoto. "Queria que eu saísse cantando e dando pulos de alegria ao descobrir que era você?"

"Não! Porque eu já sabia que seria assim. Eu avisei", Ginny estava de cabeça baixa. Lutava contra a vontade de chorar. Jamais mostraria essa fraqueza na frente de Malfoy. "Muito bem... Acho que não temos mais nada a falar, não é mesmo? Tudo volta a ser como antes e esquecemos que isso aconteceu, com licença, Malfoy.

"Fique a vontade para me deixar em paz, sangue-ruim", ele fez uma reverência debochada e Ginny passou por ele. Com passos apressados, chegou até a porta da sala que estava iluminada apenas pela luz da varinha do loiro.

"Pode ter certeza que nunca mais olharei para você, por mais que isso seja difícil para mim", falou entre os dentes

Ginny abriu a porta, mas não saiu. Não pôde sair. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo que ela fosse embora. Colocou a varinha no bolso e fechou a porta, sem largar o pulso dela, trazendo-a novamente para o interior da sala. Ginny tentou lutar e ele a soltou, mas a curiosidade e o orgulho ferido a fizeram permanecer parada. Iria escutar. Queria revidar.

"Por que não me deixa ir?", perguntou confusa.

Mais uma vez Malfoy não podia ver seu rosto, mas percebia a desconfiança em seu tom de voz.

"Por que fui burro o suficiente para me apaixonar você, mesmo sem saber quem era", ele revirou os olhos. "Não acredito que eu vou dizer isso. Eu realmente não acredito, mas enfim... Granger, eu aceito você", falou rápido e tão baixo que Ginny mal pode ouvir. Foi quase um sussurro. O garoto parecia ter raiva e vergonha de suas palavras.

"Gostaria de poder acreditar, mas depois de tudo que você falou-"

"Que fique bem claro que eu não estou pedindo para que acredite", interrompeu. "Estou apenas informando. Não pense que é fácil admitir que eu sinto qualquer coisa por uma sangue-ruim como você. Mas _não era você_! Como eu poderia adivinhar?"

"Eu não acreditava que você pudesse ter sentimentos".

"Acredite, eu também não imaginava que alguém tão impuro pudesse ser capaz de sentir".

"Está me ofendendo".

"Se acostume com isso, não vou aceitar essa sua condição imunda tão facilmente. Eu tenho vontade é de explodir sabia? Como eu pude deixar acontecer? Eu beijei você! Beijei uma sangue-ruim! Se eu soubesse que era você nunca teria me envolvido e-"

"Eu também não, Malfoy", ela também não deixou que ele terminasse.

Ele realmente parecia estar gostando da garota que conheceu na festa, mas agora estava lutando contra aquele sentimento por descobrir que era Hermione. Imaginou como ele reagiria se em vez de ter visto a Granger tivesse visto ela... Uma Weasley. Provavelmente a reação não seria diferente.

"Mas agora é tarde demais. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar você da cabeça, mesmo sem conhecer teu rosto. Fiquei imaginando qualquer garota, mas nunca pensei em você! Até a Weasley eu cheguei a pensar que fosse e-".

"Ginny?", ela interrompeu mais uma vez.

"O idiota do irmão dela é que não seria, não é mesmo?", perguntou irônico.

"Por que pensou que fosse ela?", a curiosidade despertou na garota. Que motivos ele teria?

"Foi por causa do jeito que ela me olhou hoje pela tarde. Era o mesmo olhar mal criado e atrevido que conheci atrás daquela máscara que você usava na festa", respondeu.

"O mesmo olhar?"

"Idêntico, por isso acreditei que era ela", ele se aproximou. "Só que seus olhos não são da mesma cor dos dela", falou desconfiado e segurou-lhe as mãos. "Isso é o que me intriga" tocou-lhe a face. "Não eram os seus olhos que eu vi por baixo da máscara, Granger, só que no final das contas era você. Você não sabe o tamanho da vontade que eu tenho de te esganar".

"Vai com calma", pediu a garota, dando um passo para trás.

"Você não devia ter feito isso. Não está certo".

"Quem é você para falar sobre o que é certo ou errado, Malfoy?", ela perguntou, mas percebeu que não fizera a coisa certa.

Ele sorriu debochado. Mesmo não podendo ver a expressão do rosto do rapaz podia ouvi-lo muito bem.

"Sabe, Granger, você pode realmente achar que eu não posso falar sobre o que é certo ou errado, mas você também não pode. Você não é ninguém! Não pode vir me dar lição de moral. Só porque leu as regras em algum livro, não quer dizer que saiba alguma coisa e eu aposto que não leu em nenhum livro sobre a nossa situação, portanto, não me venha com essa história. Estar com você aqui é um erro, mas... É um erro que eu pretendo cometer de novo".

Ela ficou parada, não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra. Estaria ele sendo sincero? Não acreditava muito nisso. Mas essas palavras não soaram tão falsas como as outras. Ele estava estranho. Não era o Malfoy caricato que conhecia das conversas na torre ou n'A Toca. Ele estava inseguro. Gostou disso, gostou de saber que ele poderia ao menos agir como uma pessoa decente de vez em quando.

"Nós estamos loucos, essa é a explicação", Ginny pegou-se pensando alto e mais uma vez escutou aquela risada debochada, mas dessa vez ela estava muito mais próxima. Próxima demais.

"Se você contar isso pra alguém, eu te mato", sussurrou.

Foi tudo o que Malfoy falou antes de beijá-la novamente e a ameaça não parecia ser uma brincadeira. Ele a encostou na parede, enquanto a beijava no pescoço e ao mesmo tempo, tentava afastar do pensamento que estava beijando a Granger. Era nisso que se concentrava. Tentava esquecer que estava beijando a sangue ruim, a amiga do Potter, a intragável sabe-tudo, a...

Ele se afastou. Não ia ser tão fácil. Ginny agradeceu, pois só naquele momento percebeu quanto tempo já havia se passado. Quase uma hora. Precisava sair dali, ou Malfoy teria outra surpresa desagradável.

"Tenho que ir", falou séria, já se encaminhando para a porta.

"Granger", Malfoy a chamou.

"O que é?", perguntou com a mão na maçaneta da porta já aberta.

"Sabe de uma coisa?"

"Se não falar não vou saber".

"Não fiquei nem um pouco satisfeito por ser você, mas até que foi tranqüilizador descobrir que não era a Weasley".

"Por quê?", perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a decepção na voz.

"Ela namora o Potter, e seria problemático demais se ele descobrisse que estou pegando a namorada dele".

"Pegando?", ela achou que não tinha ouvido direito.

"Você ouviu! Sei muito bem que não é surda e eu não vou repetir", respondeu mal criado.

Ginny não conseguiu sorrir, mesmo que aquela fosse a idéia que Malfoy fazia de uma piada. Não iria ir, não havia graça. Apenas acenou para ele, fechou a porta e saiu correndo. Tinha que dar tempo.

Uma Hermione apressada voltava pelo mesmo caminho que Ginny que tinha feito mais cedo e, entrando na sala comunal da Gryffindor, deu de cara com Harry, que estava com aquela costumeira cara de preocupado. Era uma expressão que não o deixava nunca e isso, ela pensou, era irritante. Ela tentou fingir que não tinha visto o garoto, mas ele dirigiu-se até ela.

"Mione! Você viu a Ginny?"

"Não. Eu não a vi, Harry", respondeu ríspida e passou direto por ele. Correndo como uma louca e subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

"Certo", respondeu baixo e foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer, atônito, mas a garota já havia sumido pelas escadas.

Hermione entrou no dormitório feminino do sexto ano e se encostou a uma parede, tentando respirar tranqüilamente. Por sorte o dormitório estava vazio e agradeceu por não ser muito tarde e todas as meninas ainda estarem fazendo os deveres de casa. Tirou a capa e se jogou na cama logo em seguida. Esticou-se e apanhou um pequeno espelho em seu criado-mudo, apenas para conferir como estava. Logo percebeu que quem olhava de volta para ela agora era Ginny Weasley novamente, o efeito da poção tinha passado.

"Muito bem... Outra mentira, garota. E essa está fora de seu controle", falou sozinha, enquanto colocava o espelho de volta no lugar.

O buraco do retrato abriu-se mais uma vez e por ele passaram Hermione e Ron. Ambos estavam rindo muito e pareciam satisfeitos com alguma coisa.

"Oi, Ron. Olá, Mione... MIONE?", ele gritou.

"Er... Oi? O que foi?", perguntou desconfiada.

Harry ficou confuso no primeiro momento, mas claro que logo uma idéia do que estava acontecendo surgiu em sua cabeça. Ele sabia da história, sabia dos meios que Ginny tinha para continuar a esconder o seu segredo. Suspirou, torcendo para que mais ninguém, naquela sala lotada, tivesse percebido que existiam duas Hermiones rondando pela torre de Gryffindor.

"Nada. Eu ia perguntar se vocês viram a Ginny", improvisou.

"Não vimos, nós estávamos na biblioteca. Ela sumiu de novo?"

"Não, ela disse que ia procurar você. Disse que precisava te falar algo, mas não entrou em detalhes", mentiu.

"Ah, melhor assim! Fala pra ela que estamos na biblioteca, caso pergunte novamente. Viemos aqui apenas para pegar umas coisas", disse a verdadeira Hermione saindo com Ron e com um monte de livros na mão, pelo buraco do quadro.

Ginny descia as escadas naquele exato momento.

"Você me dá medo às vezes, Ginny", falou se aproximando. "Usou a Hermione dessa vez, não foi?", Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto abraçava-a.

Ginny se sentiu como uma espécie de imã ambulante, porque todos os olhares se voltaram para eles naquele momento. Harry desejou que todos se explodissem, mas não comentou aquilo no primeiro momento, mesmo que continuasse se perguntando por que eles não podiam cuidar de suas próprias vidas?

Ginny suspirou e o segurou pela mão, conduzindo-o para um canto menos tumultuado da sala. Sentaram-se no chão de forma que um ficou de frente para o outro, em um canto da parede, pois era o único lugar que poderia ser considerado mais reservado ali.

"Não foi de propósito", defendeu-se. "Coloquei o fio de cabelo errado".

"Duas Hermiones andando por Hogwarts é algo sério, Ginny. Não pensou nisso? E se o Malfoy visse o seu rosto? Ele ia achar que a Mione..."

"Ele viu", interrompeu.

"O que?"

"Ele pensa que eu sou ela. E pensa que está saindo com a Hermione".

"Que?! Ele quer continuar? Mesmo pensando que era a Mione ele..."

"Sim. O Malfoy realmente parece estar apaixonado".

"Não dá para acreditar. Isso é sério. É muito sério! É um verdadeiro problema. Ele pensa que está... Meu Deus! Ele vai acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde que não é a Mione".

"Mas ele desconfiou de mim começo".

"Sério? Por quê?", Harry segurava as mãos de Ginny entre as suas.

"Disse que eu tinha o mesmo olhar da garota da festa".

"Mas é claro que tem! A garota da festa é você!"

"Eu sei e você também, mas ele não".

"OK, OK. E o que aconteceu?"

"Quando ele viu o rosto da Mione, quase teve um ataque, mas no final das contas confessou que era mais tranqüilizador ser ela e não eu... A Weasley".

"Por quê?"

"Ele disse que você já era problemático o suficiente sem que ele estivesse pegando a sua namorada", falou imitando a voz debochada de Draco.

"Não dá para acreditar que ele gosta mesmo de você", pensou alto.

"Não, realmente. Ele agora gosta da Mione".

"Esquece ele, Ginny", Harry encarou os olhos cor de chocolate e sentiu que estava ficando vermelho de novo.

"Por que esquecer? Eu gosto daquele imbecil, mesmo que ele seja um idiota completo".

"É incrível como você não consegue falar uma frase sem ofendê-lo. Não que eu não goste disso, mas pense que poderia ser diferente", disse olhando para as mãos de Ginny que estavam entre as suas.

"Diferente como?"

Harry inclinou-se um pouco para frente, de maneira que quase encostou seu nariz no dela.

"Você me desculpa de novo?", perguntou baixinho

"Desculpar o q-"

Ele interrompeu a pergunta que ela estava fazendo com um beijo. Harry levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e apesar de saber que ela estava tentando se desvencilhar, dessa vez, ele não permitiria. Ginny não poderia fazer nada, se quisesse manter aquele segredo a salvo e talvez por esse motivo ela não tenha se mexido. Sentia-se um idiota por estar beijando-a a força, mas simplesmente estava fora de si. Ela tentou se livrar discretamente mais uma vez, mas Harry a segurou com firmeza.

Irritada, Ginny usou toda sua força e conseguiu empurrá-lo. Se eles estivessem de pé com certeza ele teria caído, tornando aquela cena ainda mais espetacular aos olhos curiosos. Por sorte, ninguém parecia ter notado então ele voltou a olhar para ela e viu que estava vermelha. Sua expressão não era nada feliz.

Ele suspirou, baixou a cabeça, desviando seus olhos do dela e levantou-se rápido. Estendeu a mão para Ginny se levantar, ela aceitou. Levantou e, segundos depois, Harry sentiu a mão dela ferir seu rosto. Sentiu uma ardência no local e levou sua própria mão até sua face e, ao tirá-la de lá, percebeu que estava suja de sangue. Ela tinha feito um pequeno corte com um anel que usava desde o ano anterior.

"Você não devia ter feito isso", sussurrou.

Tentava se controlar. Não iria gritar no meio daquela gente toda, principalmente agora que todos estavam olhando. Não faria escândalos, apenas o deixou parado naquele mesmo canto e dirigiu-se para as escadas. Mas Harry não queria que fosse assim. Não desejava que ela ficasse brava, queria se explicar e logo a seguiu, segurando-a pelo pulso, com muita força.

"Me solta", ela gritou, não conseguindo manter a calma. Até mesmo quem tentava disfarçar que estava olhando, esqueceu o pudor e passou a observar descaradamente.

"Mas eu gosto de você", falou o garoto.

Ginny o fitou surpresa. Ele estava se declarando para ela? Não podia ser verdade. Definitivamente, não era verdade.

"Você devia ter dito isso há mais tempo. Cansei de esperar por você", sussurrou. "Quer me soltar, por favor?", dessa vez seu tom de voz foi normal. Sem escolha, Harry a soltou.

Ginny subiu as escadas deixando Harry aos pés da mesma. Em uma sala cheia de gente, mas que acabara de ficar totalmente silenciosa.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5 – "CALA A BOCA, MALFOY!"

Por mais uma noite Harry não dormiu em seu quarto. Ficou sentado na costumeira poltrona vendo, pouco a pouco, o salão comunal esvaziar-se. No final das contas ficou sozinho, olhando para as paredes e pensando na besteira que fez. Tinha conseguido mais um problema adicional para resolver e dessa vez não tinha idéia da forma como deveria agir. Não sabia lidar com garotas e duvidava se algum dia conseguiria dominar essa _arte_. Fechou os olhos e, por ficar meditando sobre assuntos que lhe davam dor de cabeça, nunca soube exatamente quando adormeceu.

No dia seguinte foi acordado por Hermione quando o sol já iluminava a sala comunal e, no primeiro momento, não se lembrou do porquê de ter dormido ali, em frente à lareira. Estava atordoado e sua cabeça doía, pois mais uma vez seus sonhos foram povoados por imagens do ano anterior.

Insistia em se perguntar por que não ter sossego, mas suas respostas sempre envolviam seu nome, sua família morta e Voldemort. Não queria pensar sobre isso em todos os momentos e tudo o que desejava era poder dormir tranquilamente por uma única noite. Todos viveram o mesmo pesadelo, mas era ele sofria com insônia. Apenas ele acordava atordoado nas poucas noites que conseguia dormir, por causa de pesadelos, apenas ele sentia a cicatriz queimar todas as vezes que sonhava com a morte de Percy.

Tentou espantar aqueles pensamentos, pois, por mais dolorosos que fossem, pertenciam ao passado e ele sabia que precisava se preocupar com o presente. Seu maior problema agora se chamava Ginny e precisava desculpar-se urgentemente se quisesse que ela ainda olhasse para ele ou lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Ela tinha entendido errado. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de magoá-la, muito pelo contrário. Tudo que Harry queria naquele momento era que Ginny não sofresse por Malfoy.

Seu rosto cortado era a prova de que ela realmente estava furiosa. Um beijo roubado... Harry pegou-se pensando naquele momento. Atrasado. Se tivesse roubado aquele beijo um ano antes talvez não estivesse passando por isso, mas há um ano ele estava mais interessado em mantê-la viva, do que roubar-lhe um simples beijo. O caos era tanto que não havia espaço para pensar em romances, mas agora...

"Se arrependimento matasse, eu estaria morto", Harry pensou alto.

"O que foi que aconteceu?", Hermione perguntou calmamente, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. Ron chegou no instante em que ela fazia a pergunta e sentou-se no chão, de frente para Harry.

"Estão falando que vocês terminaram", informou o ruivo, com um traço de tristeza na voz. "É verdade?"

"Provavelmente foi isso mesmo", Harry sussurrou, infeliz.

"Como assim? _Provavelmente_? Não é certeza?"

"Se você tivesse visto a tapa que eu levei não te restariam dúvidas, Mione".

"Oh, Harry..."

"Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso, Ok? Não estou nada bem, não dormi bem e estou com fome", resmungou.

Harry foi incisivo. Não haveria conversa se o assunto fosse ele e Ginny.

"Ok, Harry. Será como você quer", acatou Hermione.

"E então? Vamos comer?" Ron perguntou, levantando-se em um salto.

"Sim, vamos", Harry concordou.

Por uma semana inteira foi assim. Não havia uma palavra que pudesse descrever perfeitamente, mas Harry acreditava que a mais próxima de uma descrição seria '_insuportável_'. Sentia-se angustiado, como se vivesse com um pressentimento ruim constante, e isso fazia com que não dormisse direito, ficando cada vez mais atormentado por pesadelos. Somando isso aos rumores que corriam Hogwarts, podia declarar oficialmente que sua vida estava um inferno. A cada dia surgia um boato pior sobre o rompimento do casal, e mais uma vez Harry desejou que todos se explodissem de uma vez só, porque não suportava mais ser o alvo das fofocas.

Sempre fora assim desde que chegara a Hogwarts, já deveria ter se acostumado, mas isso parecia longe de ser possível.

"Harry, simplesmente ignore", aconselhou Hermione enquanto jantavam, na quarta feira da semana seguinte. "Não adianta ficar se torturando, sabe? Assim você só vai ficar pior".

"E como você quer que eu fique? Não vou dar pulos de alegria por..."

"Olha, cara", Ron interrompeu. "Eu sei que você está passando um momento difícil, mas eu ainda assim acredito que nós deveríamos estar dando pulos de alegria", Ron estava muito sério. Não olhava para Harry enquanto falava, pois cutucar a sobremesa com a colher parecia exigir muita concentração.

"Você deve estar brincando", Harry debochou.

"Pelo menos estamos vivos", sussurrou. "Você está vivo", finalmente teve coragem de levantar a voz e a cabeça, para encarar Harry. Ele precisava entender, porque não podia continuar agindo daquela maneira. "Pelo menos, Hogwarts está vivendo um momento de paz. Essas fofocas pelos corredores só servem para provar que estamos superando o trauma. A escola está voltando a ser o que era antes de tudo o... Você sabe o que nós passamos".

"O Ron tem razão, Harry. Você está sendo precipitado agindo dessa forma".

"Só está piorando a sua situação, ficando com a saúde frágil. Não é possível que terminar com a minha irmã seja uma tragédia tão..."

"Certo! Tudo bem. Eu prometo que não vou mais andar por aí como um zumbi, está bem? Mas, por favor, parem de me dar conselhos! Eu não quero conselhos".

"Ok, Harry. Prometemos não ficar mais te importunando com nossos conselhos certos e que são apenas para o seu bem, não é mesmo, Ron?", o garoto apenas confirmou e continuou a comer.

Ginny não falava mais com o Harry. Nem ao menos olhava para ele. Era como se fosse transparente e isso o incomodava, pois não queria perder a amizade dela. Agiu sem pensar, por impulso. Desejava aquele beijo, tomou o que queria a força, mas acreditava que não era um motivo tão forte para ela estar reagindo daquela forma.

Ela passou a se comportar de forma bastante diferente desde que Malfoy _descobriu_ que a garota era Hermione. Além de se dar ao trabalho de evitar Harry nos corredores, ela se desdobrava para conseguir passar o dia inteiro monitorando Hermione. Não poderia deixar a amiga sozinha por nenhum segundo, para não proporcionar brechas a Malfoy, porque ele jamais poderia deixar que os dois conversassem... Jamais. Hermione era esperta, ligaria os pontos e descobriria tudo no mesmo segundo.

"Ginny, você está bem?", perguntou, folheando, distraída, um livro velho.

As duas estavam sentadas debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins do castelo, aproveitando o tempo livre após o almoço. O clima estava quente, mas uma brisa agradável soprava, incentivando as brincadeiras e o clima descontraído nas proximidades do lago.

"Claro que sim! Estou ótima", mentiu. Pegou um livro e se enfiou por trás dele.

"Ninguém fica ótima depois que termina um namoro. O Harry está péssimo e você anda um pouco abatida. Não adianta desmentir... E também não adianta fingir que está lendo isso", Hermione pegou o livro. "Está de cabeça para baixo", Ginny sorriu sem graça.

"Acho que não estou dormindo direito, só isso".

"Nem dormindo e nem comendo. Desse jeito você vai ficar doente", a monitora comentou, preocupada.

"Eu vou me cuidar mais, Mione".

"Vou acreditar no que está dizendo, mas posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro".

"Por que vocês terminaram? Parecia que estava tudo tão bem", apesar de não ter sido pega de surpresa com aquela pergunta, a garota não sabia o que responder. Tudo que dissesse seria mais uma mentira.

"Deixei de gostar dele há algum tempo. Acho que mantive o namoro por acomodação. A gente se acostuma e acaba aceitando a rotina e..."

Segurou a respiração e não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois para deixá-la em situação mais difícil, naquele exato momento Malfoy andava sozinho e distraído nas proximidades do lago. Não vivia mais cercado por seus guarda-costas brutamontes, pois Crabbe e Goyle não voltaram para Hogwarts depois que tiveram seus pais presos.

Ela perdeu a fala. O garoto olhou na direção das duas e fez um sinal para Hermione, pensando que Ginny não estava olhando.

"O que deu no Malfoy?", perguntou Hermione, esquecendo completamente do que a ruiva estava falando e, ao olhar para a amiga, percebeu que esta estava vermelha. Parecia que estava com falta de ar. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou. Não foi nada".

"Por que será que o Malfoy está agindo daquela maneira".

"Como vou saber? Ele é maluco", respondeu Ginny.

"É um doente. Acho que nunca odiei tanto uma pessoa quanto o odeio. Tenho certeza que foi ele o culpado pela morte de Neville. Não posso dizer se foi realmente ele, com as próprias mãos, mas tem o dedo dele na história", Ginny ficou em silêncio.

Ginny tinha certeza que, naquele momento, Hermione prometia para si mesma que iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ela ligaria os fatos, perceberia que ela e Harry estavam estranhos. Sabia que o namoro deles tinha terminado de forma misteriosa e ninguém queria falar sobre o assunto. Malfoy aparentemente estava ficando doido. Iria descobrir. Saber de tudo era um desafio para ela e Hermione não deixaria que perguntas tão simples continuassem a importuná-la.

Alguns dias se passaram e a odisséia de Ginny não cessava, ao contrário, parecia mais difícil. Os encontros com Malfoy se tornaram mais freqüentes e ele não parecia desconfiar de que ela não era a verdadeira Hermione e ele nem sequer perguntava o porquê dos encontros durarem sempre menos que uma hora. Em contrapartida, todo o dia acordava cedo para ir tomar café junto com a amiga e permanecia ao seu lado o dia inteiro, com exceção dos horários das aulas.

A cada novo dia ficava mais cansada e abatida, fazendo com que os colegas tivessem mais motivo para fofocas e, assim como Harry, ela já não agüentava mais ouvir cochichos e risadinhas por onde passava. Tinha vontade de gritar. Queria azarar cada um que pudesse, mas ponderou sobre seus desejos e deixou que a razão vencesse. Não iria cometer nenhuma loucura.

Saindo de uma aula de Feitiços, de cabeça baixa, praticamente cambaleando de tanto sono, Ginny sentiu alguém lhe puxar pela cintura e tapar-lhe a boca com uma mão, segurando-a com muita força. No instante seguinte, viu-se entrando em uma sala vazia. Mordeu a mão da pessoa com força e ouviu um grito de dor, mas, mesmo assim, a pessoa não a soltou. A voz era muito familiar.

"Shii... Por favor, precisamos conversar", sussurrou, soltando-a. "Não precisava me morder".

"Quer me matar de susto, Harry? Por que fez isso?", perguntou irritada.

"Você tem me evitado, não fala comigo, o que queria que eu fizesse? Precisamos conversar! Mesmo que a força, eu precisava falar com você", ele estava na frente da porta. Nunca deixaria que ela saísse sem antes ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

"E qual é o assunto? Malfoy e eu?", sua voz era em tom de quem não se importa muito.

"Não. _Você_ e eu".

"Já falamos sobre isso, Harry. Veja..."

"Ginny", interrompeu. "Eu sei que eu fui negligente, incapaz de enxergar um palmo a minha frente..."

"Você não tem culpa de ser míope".

"Eu falo sério! Só percebi que gostava de você quando vi que posso te perder".

"Muito conveniente, Harry. Francamente, eu não acredito que goste de mim! E você não vai me perder, Harry, porque eu não sou uma coisa que pode ser perdida".

"Não fala assim".

"O que poderia existir entre nós evaporou quando me falou que gostava de mim apenas como amiga, lembra?".

"Lembro, mas eu queria uma chance".

"Até daria, mas você sabe o que eu sinto pelo Malfoy".

"Esquece ele, Ginny. Ele gosta da Hermione".

"Ele gosta de mim! É de mim que ele gosta! Você sabe muito bem disso... É por mim que ele está apaixonado".

"Mas pensa que é pela Hermione. E ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre o que ele realmente sente".

"É só um pequeno detalhe", tentou minimizar o problema. "Ele vai ficar sabendo. Eu vou contar na primeira oportunidade que tiver e..."

"Pensa que eu não percebi?" Harry interrompeu.

"Percebeu o que?"

"Você não desgrudou nenhum minuto da Mione, desde que a história toda começou. É para evitar que o Malfoy se aproxime dela, não é? Tem medo que ele descubra a verdade?"

"Não é isso".

"Claro que é! Você não pretende contar para ele".

"Eu já disse que não é essa a questão!" gritou.

"Então qual é? Você sabe muito bem que se o Malfoy for falar com a Hermione seu segredo estará ameaçado, porque ela vai solucionar o mistério em menos de dois segundos".

"Eu tenho medo sim! Por Deus, Harry... Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Eu só quero te abrir os olhos. Para quê ficar com uma pessoa que pensa amar outra pessoa, quando na verdade ama a outra e nem imagina que você é você?! E que além de tudo odeia a sua família?" Harry falou tão rápido e tão confusamente que até ele ficou sem entender direito.

Ginny o encarou. Sobrancelhas arqueadas, também tentando digerir o que ele tinha falado. Suspirou.

"Sei que seria mais fácil namorar você, Harry".

"Então fica comigo", falou com simplicidade.

"Passei cinco anos apaixonada por você..."

"Fica comigo".

"Mas eu cansei..."

"Fica comigo", repetiu aproximando-se mais dela, levando uma das mãos à cintura. Ela abaixou a cabeça para evitar os olhos dele, que estavam perto demais.

"Cansei de tanta espera, de ter esperanças, segui com a minha vida, Harry. Preciso que você entenda que a gente não manda no coração".

"Eu sei muito bem disso, porque estou sofrendo justamente pelo meu sempre me desobedecer", falou ao ouvido da garota. Que ainda olhava para baixo.

"O meu coração também não é muito obediente".

"Fica comigo", insistiu em um sussurro.

"Não posso, iria te fazer sofrer ainda mais".

"Ginny"

"Por favor, Harry, para com isso. Vai ser ruim para nós dois", ela finalmente o afastou um pouco e encarou seus olhos verdes. A firmeza que havia neles era tamanha que fez com que ele se rendesse. Já sobrevivera a milhares de atentados contra a sua vida e sempre saíra vitorioso, mas aquele jogo ele tinha perdido há muito tempo.

"Ok", ele a soltou. "Pode sair. Prometo não insistir mais", ele não conseguia mais encará-la.

"Eu realmente sinto muito".

"Tudo bem. Talvez com isso eu aprenda a não deixar as oportunidades passarem, não é mesmo?", perguntou se graça.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e ele retribuiu. A garota se aproximou e beijou-lhe o rosto, mas antes que ela se afastasse Harry a segurou.

"Não vou insistir, mas isso não significa que eu irei desistir", ele sussurrou. Ela o encarou, surpresa, como se não entendesse o que o garoto queria dizer com aquilo, ou como se não desejasse entender. "Vou esperar por você só mais um pouco. Um dia você vai desistir dele e, quando isso acontecer, nós voltamos a falar sobre isso".

Ginny respirou fundo querendo procurar uma resposta para aquilo, mas não conseguiu. O que deveria dizer em uma hora daquelas? De certo, a primeira coisa que lhe passou na cabeça foi uma resposta mal criada, mas não queria piorar a situação, então preferiu o silêncio. Não poderia dizer a ele para esperá-la sentado. Não depois dessa demonstração de carinho.

Ela saiu da sala e deixou Harry só, desolado e com raiva de si próprio. Como pôde se humilhar tanto? Nunca foi capaz de fazer nenhuma declaração para uma garota, mas Ginny era diferente. Estava tão habituado a ter ela por perto que não se importou. Não era como se precisasse provar qualquer coisa, porque ela já o conhecia o bastante para saber se ele estava representando algum papel para impressionar. Harry não sabia impressionar garotas, nunca tinha precisado, nunca sequer tinha pensado que precisaria. Não queria impressioná-la, só queria dizer o que estava sentindo e não teve vergonha de falar.

Mas Ginny tinha razão, ele sabia. Seria pretensão demais esperar que ela permanecesse apaixonada para sempre, esperando apenas o momento em que ele decidisse se apaixonar também. Ela também tinha uma vida, e parecia não precisar dele nela. Não se fosse como algo além de um amigo.

Ginny correu pelos corredores da escola procurando Hermione, mas não a encontrou em lugar algum e isso foi suficiente para que ficasse desesperada. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça quando saiu do castelo correndo e, para seu alívio, viu Mione sentada debaixo de uma árvore com um livro imenso no colo. Ginny respirou mais calma e foi ao encontro da amiga, que estava tão concentrada que não a viu chegar.

"Olá, Mione", Hermione a olhou e sorriu, mas no segundo seguinte o sorriso desapareceu.

Só então Ginny percebeu que havia alguém atrás dela, mas antes que pudesse se virar para ver, a pessoa falou bem próxima ao seu ouvido. Apenas a voz. Tão conhecida, tão esperada, dessa vez sussurrada de modo diferente. Seu habitual tom arrastado e frio.

"O Potter te dispensou, Weasley?"

Ela pôde sentir a respiração de Malfoy em seu pescoço e simplesmente ficou sem reação.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!", gritou Hermione, levantando-se.

No primeiro instante Malfoy ficou parado ao vê-la, já que não a tinha visto no primeiro momento. Estava tão preocupado em atormentar a vida da ex-namorada do Potter, que simplesmente não prestou atenção em mais nada.

"Granger?", ele não conseguiu esconder o tom de surpresa na voz.

"Sim eu mesma. Surpreso por seus amigos ainda não terem me matado?", respondeu mal humorada.

"Por favor, Malfoy, sai daqui!", falou Ginny sem olhá-lo.

Ela também não olhava para a amiga. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. "Coragem", gritava para si mesma em pensamento, mas sabia que encará-lo seria muito mais difícil.

"O que foi, Weasley? Está com medo de olhar para mim?"

"Malfoy, você ouviu a Ginny, cai fora!", gritou.

Ela raramente tinha ataques de fúria, mas já estava completamente cheia das atitudes de Malfoy. Queria vê-lo sofrer, pagar por tudo o que já tinha feito, queria provas suficientes para desmascará-lo, mas não conseguiu nada além de um olhar confuso, naquele momento.

Ela retribuiu o olhar com ódio, mas ele pareceu se divertir com aquilo e apenas soletrou algumas palavras para a monitora, sem emitir som algum.

Draco mexia os lábios exageradamente, Mione pode lê-los. Confusa. Definitivamente ele estava louco. Malfoy a encarou por mais alguns segundos intermináveis, enquanto Ginny se esforçava para não olhá-lo.

"Até mais, namoradinha do Potter. Cuidado com suas amizades, porque é provável que o verdadeiro motivo para o fim do romance de vocês esteja bem na sua frente, não é mesmo sangue-ruim?", debochou.

"Ora, seu...", Hermione tirou a varinha das vestes e avançou para cima do garoto, mas Ginny a interrompeu.

"Não, Mione! Não faz isso... Por favor".

"Mas..."

"Ele... Ele não merece que você faça isso. Pense nas conseqüências. Vale a pena ser punida por causa... _Dele_?"

"Tem razão", ponderou, guardando a varinha.

"Obrigado, Weasley. Salvou a minha vida, porque eu estava realmente morrendo de medo", Draco falou, sorrindo.

"Sai daqui, Malfoy".

"Calminha, já estou indo", falou, lutando contra seus próprios pensamentos.

Era uma situação divertida e, apesar de ter sido ameaçado pela melhor aluna do colégio, ele não poderia perder a oportunidade. Queria saber como Ginny reagiria. E a Granger? O que faria? Sentiria ciúmes? Ficaria brava? A curiosidade o incitava a brincar com os sentimentos delas.

"Vamos embora, Ginny! Ele não vai nos deixar em paz", Hermione passou pela amiga.

Ginny respirou fundo e juntou toda a sua coragem para dar meia volta e passar por Draco. Não teve dificuldades com essa parte, conseguiu se sair bem, mas teria sido muito mais fácil se ele não a tivesse segurado pelo braço, impedindo que fosse embora.

"Onde você pensa que vai, Weasley?"

"Solta ela, Malfoy!", gritou Hermione.

"Por que deveria? Pode me dar um bom motivo?", ele pediu.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso mais uma vez.

"Solte-a, ou eu farei a você o mesmo que você fez com o Neville".

"Ótimo. Já que eu não fiz nada mesmo, pode ficar aí parada observando", o loiro, que segurava Ginny com força pelo braço, puxou a garota e a beijou.

Encostou seus lábios nos dela e Ginny não ofereceu resistência. Resistir era um verbo que ela não conseguia conjugar na presença de Draco. Como poderia? Não pensava. Não queria pensar. Ela apenas cedeu as investidas que o rapaz fazia. Fraca, totalmente entregue, mas sem se importar com o que ele pensaria. Apenas se beijaram enquanto Hermione observava atônita. Queria aproveitar aquele momento, pois era a primeira vez que ele a beijava sem mascaras, sem mentiras, sem disfarces...

Draco a largou. E sorriu debochado para Hermione, que ainda estava com a varinha apontada para ele, paralisada pela surpresa, totalmente sem ação.

"O que você ia fazer mesmo, sangue-ruim? Ah! Tinha esquecido, você não ia fazer nada mesmo", em seguida voltou-se para Ginny. "Ah! Weasley...", suspirou em um tom nada agradável. "Beijar você não foi tão mal e, para uma garota são sem graça como você, até que beija bem. Eu até estive pensando... Se você não fosse uma Weasley, não fosse amiga dos sangues-ruins, não fosse uma pirralha chata e insuportável, não fosse a ex-namorada do idiota do Potter, não fosse pobretona e não tivesse essa cor de cabelo horrível, eu até olharia pra você, de vez em quando", então, mais uma vez, se dirigiu à Hermione. "Vê se guarda essa coisa que você chama de varinha. Sei que você não vai ter coragem de usá-la contra mim, meu amor!"

Ele beijou a própria mão e lançou o beijo para a garota. Um gesto de deboche, que só fez o garoto se divertir mais. Hermione estava vermelha, furiosa. Queria socá-lo mais uma vez. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da sensação de enfiar a mão no rosto bem cuidado do slytherin, mas ele simplesmente passou pelas duas e foi embora, rindo alto.

"Monstro", ela sussurrou entre os dentes, com raiva. "Um monstro, é isso que ele é, Ginny, mas por que você não reagiu?

"E por que _você_ não reagiu, Mione?"

"Não sei! Desculpe-me. Poderia ter evitado que ele te beijasse, mas fiquei tão chocada que..."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Vamos entrar, sim?"

"Sim, tudo bem".

Elas foram andando devagar em direção as escadas que davam para a grande porta de carvalho. Em silêncio, até o momento em que a ruiva resolveu falar.

"Mione".

"Que?"

"Não conta nada para o Harry, por favor".

"Tudo bem, não fique preocupada. Será um segredo nosso", respondeu a garota sorrindo.

Ginny suspirou e balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Mais um segredo", foi tudo que conseguiu pensar naquele momento. Diferentemente de Hermione, onde mil pensamentos dançavam simultaneamente, mesmo que não soubesse realmente o que a maioria deles significava, quando se sentou à mesa para jantar.

"Na Biblioteca de noite", eram as palavras formadas sem som e aquilo martelava a cabeça da garota. Por que o Malfoy pediria aquilo? Deveria ser mais um plano, alguma brincadeira de mau gosto como a feita pela tarde. Mas o modo estranho como ele vinha agindo deixou a curiosa. Precisava saber o porquê de tudo aquilo e, ficar sem entender alguma coisa, era uma tortura. Precisava entender. Precisava... "Encontrá-lo. Eu devo me encontrar com o Malfoy". Pensava enquanto olhava para a comida, sem encostar em nada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 – SUSPRESAS

* * *

  
**

Estava na entrada da biblioteca e apesar de ter decidido que iria encontrar Malfoy, a dúvida ainda fazia seu cérebro lutar contra aquela idéia. Uma parte dela morria de curiosidade, pois o fato de não saber o que estava acontecendo a perturbava, mas por outro lado Hermione sabia o quanto era perigoso encontrar-se sozinha com Draco. Ela tinha certeza de que ele era o responsável por pelo menos metade dos assassinatos em Hogwarts, deveria ser racional e não agir apenas para sanar seus questionamentos, mas a coragem gryffindor mantinha o medo isolado e pequeno diante da possibilidade de desvendar aquele mistério. Precisava de provas e iria conseguir. Não precisava ter medo, porque não era uma bruxa despreparada, apesar de saber que não poderia fazer nada se fosse atacada com uma maldição imperdoável.

Ao entrar viu o vulto alto e magro de Draco, parado olhando por uma janela. Estava um pouco escuro e não havia mais ninguém ali dentro. Mais uma vez sentiu-se tentada a desistir, mas engoliu aquela sensação e seguiu em frente. Precisava descobrir! Queria respostas e não deixaria uma chance tão clara escapar entre seus dedos.

"Por que você demorou tanto?", ele perguntou, irritado.

Aquele tom de voz fez Hermione estremecer, mas ao contrário de demonstrar aquela ligeira fraqueza ela devolveu o questionamento com sua habitual firmeza.

"Queria que eu adivinhasse a hora?", sua voz saiu mais ríspida que de costume. "Não marcamos um horário".

"Como não? Você sabe que é a hora de sempre", ele a encarava com firmeza.

"Horário de sempre?", sua voz saiu tremida.

"Você está bem, Granger?", perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado, o que apenas gerou mais desconfiança.

"Sim, estou... Não que isso seja de seu interesse", completou na defensiva. "O que você quer? Não deveria estar aqui com você..."

"Como não? O que deu em você?", interrompeu com uma pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava. Ela deu um passo para trás.

"Como? Você realmente está perguntando o que deu em mim? Enlouqueceu?"

"Olha, não vamos brigar, certo? Queria te agradecer por disfarçar hoje na frente da Weasley. Eu quase entrego tudo, mas confesso que me diverti. A cara que ela fez..."

"Você é um estúpido!", sussurrou com raiva, lutando contra a vontade gritar. "Por que fez aquilo com a Ginny? E o que você quer comigo? Por que me chamou até aqui? Fale logo! Quero respostas! Esse é o único motivo que eu tenho para..."

"Definitivamente você está muito estranha, mas tudo bem. Sei que você pode ter ficado com ciúmes, mas garanto que não precisa se preocupar com aquela fedelha".

"Ciúmes? Você está louco?"

"Granger, eu não entendo o motivo que você tem para agir dessa forma, mas acho que podemos mudar isso em um instante".

Ele avançou tão rápido para cima dela que Hermione mal conseguiu pensar no que estava acontecendo. Draco a puxou para si como fazia com Ginny e a beijou como beijava Ginny, ficando surpreso ao levar uma tapa que deixou seu rosto marcado por manchas rosadas.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?", ela falou um pouco mais alto do que deveria, mas logo concertou seu tom de voz. "Primeiro a Ginny, agora me beijou também... Você enlouqueceu? Algum feitiço queimou o resto de cérebro que você tinha?"

"Eu é que pergunto! Por que me bateu?"

"Você me beijou!", repetiu incrédula.

"E daí?"

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar que misturava ódio e confusão.

"Como '_e daí'_? Você me beijou, Malfoy! Está brincando comigo? O que você quer? É mais um plano para fazer mal ao Harry? Você está querendo me usar para que?"

"Granger, tem certeza que é você mesma?"

"Claro que eu tenho, idiota!"

"Então o que deu em você? Um dia diz que me ama, no outro me bate por que te beijei?"

"Você está delirando? Eu nunca disse que te amava! Eu te odeio! Odeio o monstro que você é".

"Você deve ter perdido a memória, só pode ser! Não se lembra do baile? Não se lembra dos nossos encontros? Não se lembra de nada?"

"Você fala daquela festa onde a metade dos aliados de Dumbledore morreu? Daquela festinha muito animada organizada por seu pai, com toques de crueldade requintada?"

"Meu pai não tem nada haver com isso".

"Ah, claro que não".

"Mas é dessa festa que eu falo. Você estava lá! Ficamos juntos a maior parte da noite".

"Sim eu estive lá, Malfoy, mas nunca estive com você".

"Claro que...", ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Estava com os irmãos da Ginny, quando aquilo tudo começou. Não me lembro de ter beijado ninguém, muito menos um idiota como você".

O garoto ficou totalmente confuso. Não era Hermione? Então quem era? Será que era uma brincadeira da sangue-ruim para descontar o beijo que ele havia dado na idiota da Weasley?

"Não pode ser! Era você sim! É igual. Ontem mesmo nos encontramos, antes de ontem e nos dias anteriores. Não lembra? Como pode haver outra pessoa igual?"

"Eu estive a noite toda aqui nesta biblioteca e, nas últimas três semanas, é só o que eu tenho feito, Malfoy. Só tenho pensado nos N.I.E.M.s", foi conclusiva.

"Mas e nós? Tudo o que aconteceu foi real. Eu não posso ter imaginado tudo".

"Certamente não, seu estúpido. Das duas alternativas uma: ou você ficou louco, o que é mais provável, ou tem alguém se passando por mim aqui em Hogwarts".

"Impossível! Você deve ter uma irmã gêmea, então".

"Mesmo que eu tivesse uma irmã gêmea, se ela tivesse vindo para essa escola teria sido no mesmo ano que eu. Você é um idiota! Fica inventando coisas e..."

"Não estou inventando!", ele a segurava pelos ombros com tanta força que estava chegando a machucar.

"Largue", sussurrou com ódio.

Ele a soltou e caminhou até a janela. Hermione pensou em sair, correr, fugir da presença dele antes que percebesse, mas Draco já estava com a atenção voltada para ela novamente.

"Eu não estou brincando, Granger", ele falou.

"Ok. Digamos que o que você esteja falando é verdade... A única explicação que eu tenho é a Poção Polissuco".

"Por que você está falando nela?"

"Você é mesmo retardado? Não sabe que ela serve para transformá-lo temporariamente em outra pessoa?"

"Claro que sei, mas não pensei que poderiam chegar a esse ponto. Você tem certeza que só existe essa hipótese?"

"Não tenho certeza de nada! E como eu já disse, existe a hipótese de você ser louco e eu particularmente acredito mais nessa segunda".

"Eu não surtei! Não estou louco e sei muito bem o que estou falando".

"Se isso é verdade e tem alguém se passando por mim... Só não quero que essa pessoa seja vista perto de você".

"Muito menos eu, Granger", ele a olhava com ódio. Os traços de ternura que existiam momentos antes evaporaram como água jogada no fogo.

"Você se desapaixona muito rápido, viu?"

"Não. Muito pelo contrário. Só o fato de descobrir que você não era quem eu pensava que fosse fez todo o meu nojo e repugnância por você voltar e a vontade de descobrir quem ela é, aumentar. Não acredito que eu te beijei", disse, limpando a boca.

"Você parecia gostar de beijar _a Granger_", sussurrou.

"Bem... Quando eu achava que era você tive que me acostumar com a idéia, mas agora é diferente! Quer dizer, eu não beijava você, mas agora eu beijei você... Que nojo"

"Idiota".

"Mas eu vou descobrir quem é... Por causa dela eu beijei uma sangue-ruim. Espero não ter me contaminado".

"Eu também quero descobrir quem é essa garota! Quem ela pensa que é para se passar por mim?"

"É isso que eu quero, e vou descobrir, Granger! Quanto a você, será um prazer se eu não tiver que mais ver essa sua cabeçorra lanzuda".

Malfoy foi embora deixando Hermione parada, no escuro, no meio da biblioteca vazia. Mil perguntas rodeavam a cabeça dela. Esse encontro havia resolvido a questão do porquê o Malfoy ter agido daquela forma com ela, naquela tarde, mas outras questões surgiram nesse encontro. Quem era essa garota? Isso ela iria descobrir, pois agora virara uma questão pessoal.

No dia seguinte Hermione, ao término das aulas, contou tudo o que tinha acontecido a Ron, Harry e Ginny, esperando as piores reações, que não se confirmaram. Ron quis bater em Malfoy, mas Harry interferiu dizendo que pela primeira vez ele não tinha culpa, e depois olhou significativamente para Ginny, que permaneceu calada.

"O Harry tem razão", Hermione ponderou. "Malfoy é tão inocente quanto eu nessa história e realmente parece estar apaixonado por essa garota que ninguém sabe quem é".

"O que você está pensando em fazer, Mione?"

"Não sei, Ron, mas eu vou descobrir quem é essa farsante".

"Calma Hermione, ela... ela pode ser perigosa".

"Harry, eu preciso evitar que ela saia fazendo coisas que eu jamais faria! Meu Deus, vocês conseguem imaginar se alguém a vê com o Malfoy? O que seria de mim?"

"Não sei, Mione, só sei que eu tenho que me preocupar com o jogo de Quadribol da semana que vem".

"Como você é insensível, Harry! Eu passando por uma situação dessas e você pensando em Quadribol".

"Alguém tinha que estar relaxado aqui, não? Você está com os nervos em frangalhos, a Ginny e o Ron se exaltam junto com você! Olha a cara da Ginny e me diz se não sou eu que estou com a razão".

"Espere, Harry, eu não estou nervosa por causa da Hermione! Eu só me cansei dessa conversa. O que o Malfoy faz ou deixa de fazer com essa garota é problema dele e seria realmente bom para todos nós que ela realmente fosse perigosa, assim acabava logo com ele", ela se levantou apressada. "Com licença, eu vou dar uma volta por aí".

Ginny saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás. Não queria ver os olhares trocados por quem deixou para trás. Não queria encarar a desaprovação em cada um dos gestos de Harry. Queria ficar sozinha e o lugar ideal para isso era a Torre de Astronomia. Estava farta. Suas mentiras estavam causando problemas para todos e já tinha envolvido muita gente inocente. Primeiro envolveu Harry, em seguida Hermione e agora o seu irmão, que com certeza iria tirar satisfações com o Malfoy, por causa de Hermione. Não poderia continuar. Ela não agüentaria... Agora que a amiga estava a um passo de descobrir tudo, ficaria tudo mais difícil, porque desvendar mistérios era quase uma especialidade daquela bruxa de dezessete anos.

Ainda não estava escuro. As pessoas estavam se encaminhando para o Salão Principal, pois o jantar seria servido em poucos instantes, mas ela estava sem fome. Foi andando devagar, quase sem prestar atenção a sua volta. Seus pensamentos estavam longe demais e, quase sem perceber, chegou ao seu local de destino. Era um lugar isolado. Ninguém costumava andar por ali e ela queria ficar sozinha. Queria sumir. Desaparecer.

"Você vive dando trabalho para muita gente nesse mundo", murmurou para si mesma, relembrando a quantidade de vezes em que causou problemas para amigos e parentes.

Sentou-se em um canto e ficou observando o céu ficar escuro, e o nascer de cada estrela. Se fosse capaz de contar cada uma delas, provavelmente chegaria a conclusão de que suas mentiras eram quase tão numerosas quanto a quantidade de pontos luminosos que surgiam. Levantou-se e ficou a observar mais atentamente o céu.

"Weasley? O que faz aqui?", escutou.

De todos os sons que existiam no mundo, era aquele o que menos desejava ouvir naquele momento. Malfoy. Parecia que ele adivinhava os piores momentos para surgir. Ela se calou. Ficou paralisada, sem saber o que falar para ele. Quando o via seu coração disparava e a voz não saía, mas era estranho que isso só acontecesse quando não estava sob nenhum disfarce, quando ela era apenas Ginny. Reuniu todas as suas forças para que a frase soasse ríspida, para disfarçar seu nervosismo.

"Não é da sua conta, Malfoy".

"Tem razão, mas por que você viria aqui? É hora do jantar e, como você não deve ter muita comida em casa, essa deveria ser uma de suas horas preferidas aqui", falou em tom divertido. "É verdade que você manda comida daqui por coruja?".

"Idiota".

"Não é para tanto. Só te fiz uma pergunta simples e você não respondeu. Não precisa me xingar, só porque eu perguntei por que está aqui".

"Tenho os meus motivos", respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Ginny sempre respondia com frases curtas, pois não estava conseguindo mais raciocinar direito.

"Por que você não se joga da torre logo?", sugeriu. "Vai ser uma morte rápida e indolor, acredito eu".

Ginny ficou calada. A voz não saía. Só conseguia pensar no quanto ela era idiota.

"Está pensando demais, fedelha. Não quer uma ajudinha para decidir?", ele se aproximou com aquele jeito de andar típico, que só ele tinha. Ginny deu as costas para o rapaz. "E aí? Vai pular ou não?"

"Até que não é uma má idéia", gritou, com raiva.

Seus olhos transmitiam aquele olhar decidido que sempre tivera antes de se ver apaixonada por ele, mas o rapaz estava preocupado demais em irritá-la para notar. Ginny o encarou por alguns segundos e ele retribuiu. Um olhar duro e frio, que fez com que a ruiva não conseguisse sustentar-se por muito tempo encarando-o, desviando rapidamente seus olhos dos dele e voltando a olhar para as estrelas.

Baixou a cabeça e viu a que altura estava. Olhou novamente para o garoto, que estava com uma cara desconfiada e respirou fundo. Não poderia mais fugir dele daquela forma. Tinha que enfrentá-lo. Era verdade que gostava dele, que estava apaixonada, mas no fundo sentia tanto medo que qualquer tipo de reação era muito mais difícil. Ela mais uma vez olhou para o gramado que estava a metros de distância e depois fez algo que fez o rapaz realmente se exaltar.

"Weasley?! Não seja imbecil, sai daí", falou ele quando viu a garota subindo no parapeito.

"Adorei a sua idéia, Malfoy. Quando eu me espatifar lá embaixo todo mundo vai estar livre de mim", falou irônica, encarando-o.

Fazendo valer seu sangue e a coragem gryffindor. Iria enfrentá-lo, queria deixá-lo com medo. Queria fazer qualquer coisa para provar para si mesma que não era tão fraca.

"Olha aqui, Weasley, eu acho a idéia espantosamente boa. Magnífica, na verdade. Adoraria não ter que ver você por esse castelo. Um Weasley a menos no mundo seria uma verdadeira benção, então, se você quiser pular, pule, mas em um dia que eu não esteja por perto! Não quero levar a culpa por sua morte", ele falou, com o mesmo tom odioso de sempre.

"Sabe? Vai ser melhor para mim, para o Ron e para o resto da minha família", ela passeava de um lado para o outro, pensando alto, em desafio. "Vai ser um alívio para a Hermione e um alívio para o Harry. Ninguém mais vai sofrer por minha causa".

"Está bem. É uma idéia perfeita e eu prometo fazer uma festa no mesmo dia em que você estourar a sua cabeça no gramado, mas eu já disse: deixa pra se matar quando eu tiver bem longe, certo? Agora, desce daí", insistiu.

"Vou deixar de ser um problema pra você também".

"Que pirralha teimosa! Desce daí", exigiu, puxando-a com agressividade e força. Talvez força demais. Ela foi ao chão batendo com a cabeça em umas das pilastras. Um estalo indiciou que alguma parte do corpo dela já não estava mais inteira.

"Grosso! Olha só o que você fez!", choramingou com as mãos segurando o tornozelo esquerdo.

"Ah! Perdoe-me por salvar a sua vida", falou irônico. "Você poderia estar morta agora, sabia?".

"Sabia! E seria bem melhor. Pelo menos minha cabeça não estaria doendo tanto", falava tentando não gritar. Ela levou uma das mãos à testa e sentiu que ela estava um pouco úmida. Estava sangrando.

"Bateu com a cabeça, foi? Coitadinha, quem sabe você não toma juízo agora!", ele abaixou-se, fingindo preocupação. Segurou os cabelos dela entre as mãos e o puxou, trazendo o rosto dela para perto do dele com violência. "Isso é pra você aprender a obedecer aos mais velhos, pirralha nojenta".

"Eu te odeio, Malfoy", disse ela tentando acreditar no que dizia, enquanto não conseguia conter as lágrimas de dor.

"Que coincidência!", exclamou. "Agora acho que você devia sair daqui. Pode aparecer alguém e eu não quero que nos vejam juntos. Aliás, já que você não me disse o que veio fazer aqui, eu vou tirar dez pontos da Gryffindor por você ter me desobedecido e mais dez pontos por que eu não gosto da cor do seu cabelo", ele riu.

"Pára de falar, Malfoy".

"Se bem que quando nós ganharmos o jogo da semana que vem passaremos vocês de qualquer jeito", ignorou.

Ele sentou-se do lado dela e iniciou uma conversa, como se eles fossem amigos de longa data, falando de futilidades. Exceto pelo tom de deboche.

"Sabe, o Potter é muito sortudo. Queria saber como ele conseguiu sobreviver a tantos atentados".

"Pára", ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. Queria sair dali, mas não podia. A dor em sua perna não deixaria.

"Ele é tão odiado, sabia?", perguntou olhando para ela. "Seu amorzinho, aquele anjo de candura, o senhor perfeição", Malfoy riu, enquanto brincava com algumas mechas de cabelo da ruiva.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? É alguma espécie de tortura?", perguntou, chorosa.

"Você está aqui por que quer! Vai embora. Ninguém está te prendendo aqui, muito pelo contrário. Eu acabei de salvar tua vida e você nem me agradece", ele soltou os cabelos dela e cruzou os braços, fingindo indignação.

Sabia que não conseguiria levantar, mas mesmo assim tentou. Não queria escutá-lo. Queria fingir que aquele momento não existia, que era um pesadelo e que logo o Malfoy se tornaria um pouco mais gentil. Precisava fugir dali, mas acabou caindo, por causa da dor na perna. Devia estar quebrada ou, na melhor das hipóteses, torcida.

"Eu merecia pelo menos um beijo, sabe?", falou como se não tivesse notado a tentativa frustrada. "Um beijinho como ontem de tarde", ele falou com um ar sonhador nada convincente.

Ela começou a chorar. Como ele poderia ser tão diferente? Ela sabia que mesmo quando estavam juntos, em seus encontros secretos, ele não era um garotinho bonzinho, ao contrário, era bem irritante na maior parte do tempo, mas parecia ser mais sensível. Este Malfoy que estava ao seu lado, naquele momento, era o Malfoy odiado por toda a sua família e seus amigos. E que provavelmente tinha compartilhado para a matança do ano anterior. Ele gostava de humilhar seus inimigos e ali estava a mais perfeita prova.

"O que foi, Weasley?", perguntou tocando-lhe o rosto.

"Minha perna. Acho que está quebrada. Isso foi culpa sua".

"Ah, não!", fingiu lamentar. "Verdade? Nem percebi. Nossa, você esta sangrando aqui na testa. Se eu fosse você eu iria _correndo_ até a Ala Hospitalar. Com essas coisas não se pode brincar, não é mesmo?"

"Você é um monstro"

"Não diga isso, eu fico sem jeito! Verdade? Sabe, Weasley, não esperava receber um elogio como esse de você".

"Me ajude", ela implorou.

"Como? Repete", ele pediu, sorrindo.

"Por favor, me ajuda", ela implorou mais uma vez. Não iria agüentar ficar mais tempo ali. Precisava ir até a Ala Hospitalar, a dor era insuportável.

"Hoje não é o meu dia..."

"Por favor", insistiu.

"Olha aqui, garota, eu vou te levar até a Ala Hospitalar, mas ninguém pode saber disso, certo?", ele mais uma vez segurou os cabelos dela e puxou com força, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem praticamente colados. "Se descobrirem, eu mato você... E eu não estou brincando! Minha reputação estaria na lama se descobrissem as minhas boas ações de hoje".

"Eu não conto".

"Mas tem uma condição".

"O que, Malfoy? Já não basta tudo o que você fez?"

"O que foi que eu fiz? Salvei sua vida e vou te levar em meus braços para a Ala Hospitalar, quer mais cavalheirismo que isso?"

"Seu cinismo me enoja".

"É uma pena que tenha nojo de mim, porque tudo que eu quero é te dar outro beijo. Não forçado. Na verdade quero que você implore para me beijar, mas o que posso fazer se você é tão insensível?", ele balançou a cabeça, fingindo estar desolado. "Mas tudo bem, já que você não quer minha ajuda, não tem por que eu ficar mais tempo aqui, não é mesmo? Acho que vou comer alguma coisa, estou morrendo de fome".

Ele levantou-se e já havia começado a descer as escadas quando Ginny engoliu o orgulho. Jamais conseguiria sair dali sozinha. Não tinha uma coruja e não seria prudente tentar trazer uma vassoura até ali. No final das contas, beijá-lo não seria sacrifício. O que lhe doía era o modo como tudo tinha ocorrido.

"Malfoy!", ela gritou.

Logo percebeu que os passos haviam parado e praticamente no mesmo instante voltaram a ecoar pelas paredes de pedra. Segundos depois o loiro reapareceu, sorrindo divertidamente e Ginny odiou aquele sorriso mais do que tudo em sua vida. Como podia estar apaixonada por alguém como ele?

"Sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme", brincou o slytherin, estendendo a mão para a garota se levantar, fazendo uma reverencia.

Ela segurou a mão dele, que logo percebeu que ela estava trêmula. Tentou se conter, mas não resistiu a chance de brincar com a situação.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Prometo que serei gentil", disse, segurando-a pela cintura.

Quando ela já estava de pé, equilibrada na perna boa ele a segurou nos braços e desceu as escadas da torre. Durante o trecho inicial daquela decida ouve um profundo silêncio, quebrado algumas vezes pelos soluços que ela tentava conter, em vão. Ela brigava consigo mesma para manter-se calada, queria chorar em silêncio, desejava que aquele momento terminasse logo, mas sentiu seus pensamentos ferverem quando percebeu que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisava falar. Já estava engasgado em sua garganta, assim como seu choro. Era necessário, mas talvez o maior motivo para desejar contar a verdade naquele momento era ver a reação daquele rapaz ao ver tudo o que tinha feito com aquela garota por quem estava apaixonado.

"Malfoy", ela sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz. Podia sentir o cheiro dele... Era tão bom.

"Que é?", perguntou ríspido.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa".

"O que é, princesa?", debochou.

"Eu sei quem é a garota"

"Que?", ele parou de andar. E tentou olhar para o rosto dela, mas Ginny falava ao seu ouvido, lentamente, ainda segura em seus braços.

"Eu sei quem é a garota que você procura".

"O que você sabe sobre isso, Weasley?", perguntou nervoso.

"Eu sei de tudo, Malfoy".

"Então ela deve ser da Gryffindor e deve ser sua amiga, não? Anda! Diz quem é?", irritou-se. Colocando-a de pé apoiada na perna que não estava machucada.

"Ela é da Gryffindor, sim"

"Fala logo, idiota!", gritou, empurrando ela contra a parede, com mais força do que era necessário. Ginny sentiu uma dor incomensurável nas costas, mas respirou fundo e não soltou nenhuma exclamação.

Ele avançou sobre ela e segurou-a pelos ombros, encarando-a com aqueles olhos frios, mas naquele momento tinha um resquício daquele olhar que Ginny amava. Aquilo era esperança? Desespero? Por que os sentimentos dele eram tão difíceis de ler?

"Você não vai gostar de saber", ela tentou prepará-lo, mas ele já estava bastante nervoso.

O slytherin deu um sorrisinho pelo canto da boca, meio sarcástico, meio desconfiado, e com um pouco de ódio reprimido.

"Você não sabe, não é mesmo? Por que está brincando com coisa séria? Se a sua vontade era se vingar pelo que eu fiz conseguiu".

"Não é isso".

"Se sabe alguma coisa fala logo!", gritou, apertando os ombros dela com mais força.

"Se eu falar promete que não vai ficar bravo?"

"Eu já estou bravo, pirralha! Não... Estou furioso! Agora fala logo", dessa vez ele sussurrou. E esse tom de voz soava muito mais perigoso.

"Você está me machucando", informou e ele a soltou em um impulso, mas voltou a encará-la, tão de perto que fez com que um arrepio percorresse todo o corpo da garota.

"Você está brincando comigo, não é? A Granger deve ter falado da história e você está fazendo isso para..."

"Não é brincadeira".

"Pára de mentir!", exigiu, puxando os cabelos dela mais uma vez.

"Então você gosta mesmo dela, não é?", Ginny tentava não demonstrar medo. Confrontando o olhar dele, com firmeza.

"Sim, Weasley. Eu gosto dela. Mas se você disser uma palavra sobre isso a qualquer pessoa que seja, eu juro que eu te mato. Aliás, eu vou te matar agora se você não me falar o que você sabe", ele tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o pescoço dela.

"Se você quer saber quem é ela, vai ter o que você quer".

"Para de brincar! Nada pode ser pior que a Granger! Fala lo..." ele foi interrompido por um beijo.

A surpresa foi tanta que ele deixou sua varinha cair, produzindo faíscas azuladas quando tocou o chão. Era um beijo como os outros dados às escuras, escondidos. Ele resistiu. Ficou paralisado, surpreso. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos que ela o beijasse depois dele tê-la ameaçado de morte. Resistiu o quanto pôde, mas se entregou ao beijo, como se ao fechar os olhos pudesse ter a confirmação de que era ela. Por isso, em vez de puxar-lhe os cabelos ele mergulhou seus dedos nos cabelos vermelhos, ao invés de empresá-la contra a parede com violência, colou seu corpo no dela gentilmente... Sua mente orgulhosa lutava, berrando sentenças de negação, mas no fundo sabia que ela tinha o mesmo olhar, o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo beijo.

"Surpresa", ela sussurrou, irônica, encarando os olhos dele. Suas testas coladas.

"Você só pode estar maluca! Não pode ser você", ele lutava mais uma vez contra a verdade.

"Como, não? Você desconfiou de mim logo no início, não foi?"

"Por que não me disse antes? Poderia ter evitado tudo is..."

"Por que você me odeia! E a prova está no que me fez hoje", ela o interrompeu. "E eu também deveria te odiar. Quero dizer, na verdade eu te odeio, mas infelizmente esse ódio não foi o suficiente".

"Eu não gosto de você, não vou mentir! Todo mundo sabe disso! _Você_ sabe disso! Mas eu também gosto de você... Não! Eu não gosto! Na verdade eu gosto da garota da festa, que infelizmente é você. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu nunca fiquei tão confuso. O que está acontecendo?

"E o que você acha que está se passando na minha cabeça? Gostar de alguém que eu odeio! Malfoy, você é desumano".

"Obrigado".

"Não seja cínico".

"Não me faça rir! Quem é você para dizer o que eu devo ou não fa...", ele mais uma vez foi silenciado por um beijo.

Não houve resistência. Ele queria agarrar-se a ela, queria não precisar respirar, queria manter seus olhos bem fechados para que não se arrependesse do que estava fazendo quando encarasse os olhos cor de chocolate, os cabelos vermelhos e todas aquelas incontáveis sardas. Queria fingir que sua mão apertava outra cintura e que a perna que segurava em volta do seu quadril pertencia à outra mulher. Abriu os olhos. Afastou-se. A realidade incomodava, teria que se acostumar novamente com a idéia.

"Olha aqui, Weasley, se você pensa que toda vez em que você não souber o que dizer vai se safar fazendo isso eu..."

"Olha aqui você, Malfoy! Já te dei o beijo, cumpri minha parte, agora me leve para a ala hospitalar porque eu já não estou mais agüentando".

"Tudo bem", ele se abaixou e pegou a varinha. "Mas não se esqueça do que eu lhe falei, ouviu bem? Nenhuma palavra! Se não..."

"Você não vai me matar. Não ousaria", ela falou, quando ele a segurou nos braços novamente.

"Não teria tanta certeza".

"Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, pois eu não vou falar nada porque também não me perdôo por gostar de você".

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Todas as palavras agressivas que poderiam proferir já haviam sido ditas. E as quase inexistentes palavras de carinho também.


	7. Capítulo 7

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 – INCONSEQÜENTES

* * *

**

A semana foi se arrastando, dando a impressão de que jamais terminaria. Mais um exaustivo treino acabava de terminar e Harry já colocava o uniforme da escola quando viu Ginny saindo a passos largos do vestiário. O garoto apressou-se para colocar as vestes pretas e saiu atrás da garota, que parecia estar com muita pressa, pois nem sequer percebeu a aproximação de Harry. Os dois já estavam no campo de quadribol quando ele conseguiu alcançá-la, segurando-a pelo pulso.

"Pra onde você vai, Ginny? Não sei se percebeu, mas nosso treino já terminou", ele se fez de inocente. Harry sabia perfeitamente que o time da Slytherin chegaria para treinar a qualquer momento.

"É, eu sei", informou a garota, que se tornara a principal artilheira da casa.

"E o que você vai fazer lá?", mais uma vez fingiu não saber o que ela pretendia.

"Não interessa!", respondeu com grosseria, por puro nervosismo.

"Claro que interessa. Para toda a escola você é minha namorada!", exclamou Harry.

"Para toda a escola nós terminamos, esqueceu?

"Apenas pensei que você poderia mudar de idéia, preferindo manter a farsa para proteger o seu segredo", o tom de voz era triste. No fundo ele ainda tinha alguma esperança. Ela desistiria um dia, disso tinha certeza. Só esperava que não demorasse muito.

"Eu não vou mudar de idéia. É o Malfoy que eu quero", sussurrou para que mais ninguém escutasse, caso estivessem ouvindo a conversa. "De você eu só quero a amizade", acrescentou em seu tom normal.

Não foi ríspida dessa vez. E isso deixou o gryffindor ainda mais perturbado. Quando ela o tratava gentilmente era pior... Desejava que ela sempre o tratasse mal, para que conseguisse tirar o que sentia por ela da cabeça. Ela não precisava ver educada, não precisava sorrir, não queria que ela sorrisse daquela forma. Isso só doía mais.

"Tem certeza...", ele a soltou e ficou encarando algum ponto distante no campo de quadribol. "Que não sobrou nenhuma pontinha do sentimento que você tinha por mim?", a voz triste do rapaz fez Ginny sentir o remorso crescer dentro dela. Não poderia tratá-lo mal, ele não tinha culpa.

"Claro que sim, Harry", respondeu gentilmente, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto do garoto, fazendo com ele a olhasse novamente. "Mas a cada dia você prova que não era para ser assim e que não devemos ficar juntos. É um grande amigo, e disso eu não tenho dúvidas, mas quanto a ficar com você... Creio que o nosso tempo já passou".

"Para mim não passou".

"Lembre-se de que prometeu não insistir".

"Tudo bem", ele se rendeu. "Você sempre vence, não é mesmo?"

Ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso o torturava. Não queria mais sorrisos tristes, cheios de compaixão... Desejava aquele sorriso. Exatamente aquele, que era dado quando achava graça em alguma coisa que ele dizia. Desejava aquele sorriso só para ele.

"Quando você não está bravo se torna uma pessoa muito gentil. E eu gosto disso, Harry. Admiro a sua sinceridade, mas apenas admiração não é suficiente".

"E eu te admiro pela coragem que está tendo em investir nessa relação com aquele..."

"Não esqueça que eu sou uma gryffindor", ela o interrompeu. "Coragem nunca vai me faltar, principalmente quando for para lutar por algo que eu quero. De qualquer forma, até mais Harry, tenho o treino da Slytherin para assistir. Pode deixar que eu vou memorizar as jogadas deles e repasso para os outros artilheiros", ela voltou pelo caminho que tinham feito, mas em vez de voltar para os vestiários, virou para em direção às arquibancadas. Iria se esconder em algum lugar para que o time não a visse.

"Você é muito vingativa, sabia?", Harry disse alto, quando ela já estava longe. Mas não longe o suficiente.

"Não é vingança, Harry. Eu só cansei de sofrer por você", disse com simplicidade. Depois deu as costas novamente para o garoto e continuou o seu caminho.

"É, agora vai sofrer por um idiota", resmungou.

Ele ouviu alguém batendo palmas e olhou para trás. Não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o que viu. Draco parecia ter observado a discussão quando estava a caminho do campo e provavelmente tinha se escondeu para não ser visto. Pela sua expressão, Harry pode ver claramente que o slytherin estava se divertindo com a situação, mas controlou a vontade de bater nele.

"Parabéns, Potter. Você conseguiu reproduzir a cena mais deplorável que eu já vi em toda a minha vida", debochou. Malfoy vestia o uniforme da sua casa e se apoiava em sua vassoura nova.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!", irritou-se. "Você não sabe o que diz", falou se virando para ir embora, mas o Draco recomeçou a falar e, o que ele disse, fez com que Harry parasse onde estava.

"Ah, eu sei, sim! Sei exatamente o que eu estou falando, Potter. Você é que parece ligeiramente perdido", falou em tom de superioridade. "É lamentável ver um cara se humilhando, por uma mulher, mas no seu caso...", ele se aproximou e falou baixo. "Até que foi divertido".

Naquele momento Harry virou-se furioso. Desejando ouvi-lo gritar em vez de ouvi-lo sussurrar todas aquelas palavras. Aquele tom de voz do seu inimigo era realmente irritante e faria até o ser mais paciente da raça humana perder a cabeça.

"Ela me ama, Malfoy", ele precisava sair vencedor daquela discussão. "Só está com raiva de mim no momento".

"Desce do pedestal, Potter! A Weasley não quer você", irritou-se. "Ela _m_e quer", mais uma vez as palavras vieram naquele tom baixo e odioso.

Harry ficou surpreso. Ele sabia. Mas como? Ouviu alguma coisa? Ginny lhe contou? Não... Por mais gryffindor que ela fosse, ele não acreditava que ela teria a coragem para tal atitude.

"Então você já sabe?"

"Não me diga que você sabia da história, Potter?", um sorriso se alargou no rosto de Draco. Realmente esta era uma manhã para guardar na memória. Era divertido ver a cara de desespero no rosto do _menino que sobreviveu_.

"Isso não interessa!"

"Claro que interessa. Adoro a forma como você consegue parecer mais idiota a cada minuto. Você continuou namorando-a, mesmo sabendo que ela se encontrava comigo? Ser enganando pelas mulheres deve ser a sua vocação..."

No segundo seguinte Malfoy sentiu o punho direito de Harry em seu rosto, mas nem o soco que havia levado fez o seu bom humor diminuir. Ele apenas sorriu. Depois riu com intensidade. Estava quase gargalhando. Harry o odiou ainda mais.

"Do que você está rindo? Acabei de te bater!", gritou com raiva.

"E doeu, pode ficar feliz. Você está ficando forte, hein, Potter?", disse massageando o rosto.

"Não zomba de mim, idiota!", Harry não conseguia controlar a sua raiva. A última vez que sentiu tanto ódio foi no ano anterior, quando quase matou um aluno da Slytherin que tentou usar a maldição Imperius em Hermione. "Você só está brincando com ela, não é mesmo?"

"Não estou! Eu a quero sim. E gosto dela de verdade, mas não vou sossegar enquanto você estiver por perto", ele se aproximou mais uma vez do gryffindor. "Por isso, eu aconselho você a se cuidar... Ou posso providenciar para que você tenha o mesmo fim do Longbottom", falou lentamente.

Então foi mesmo ele.

"Maldito!"

Harry sentiu vontade de socá-lo novamente, mas se conteve. Não se deixaria abalar apenas por palavras. Não cairia na provocação. Iria se mostrar forte... Precisava se mostrar dessa forma. Era isso que Malfoy desejava. Ele queria que Harry perdesse o controle, mas o garoto continuava lutando contra todas as células do seu corpo que gritavam para que ele matasse Draco naquele instante. Respirou fundo e tentou pensar em qualquer resposta mal criada.

"Tem medo que ela tenha uma recaída?", ele tentou afastar da cabeça as incontáveis formas de fazer o slytherin sofrer com as piores dores possíveis.

"Claro que não! Isso não vai acontecer", falou com simplicidade. "Tenho medo que você a ataque durante a noite".

"Ora, seu...", Harry puxou a varinha das vestes.

"Calma aí, Potter!", Malfoy deu um passo para trás. "Você não era tão violento".

Harry tentou respirar fundo e se controlar. Estava difícil, chegou a pensar que era impossível, mas depois de muito esforço conseguiu. Os olhos azuis, levemente acinzentados, ainda o miravam. Não podia deixar que brincasse com ele... Não permitiria que Malfoy brincasse com seus sentimentos e com os de Ginny. Sua cabeça estava a mil e quando falou suas palavras foram totalmente descabidas. Saíram sem que ele pensasse, sem que medisse as conseqüências... Saíram sem querer.

"Vamos fazer um trato, Malfoy", Harry falou, não reconhecendo a própria voz.

"Um trato com você? Nunca!", Draco riu ao pensar que o desespero de Harry era grande ao ponto de querer fazer um trato.

"Escuta primeiro", pediu. "Depois você decide o que fazer".

"Fala logo, cicatriz! Eu não sou muito paciente".

"Depois de amanhã vamos nos enfrentar no quadribol".

"E daí? Qual é o trato?"

"Se você pegar o pomo, esqueço que a Ginny existe e farei o possível para esquecer o que eu sinto por ela".

"Até que não é um mau negócio", Malfoy pensou alto. "Ok, cicatriz, eu ace..."

"Agora...", Harry o interrompeu. "Se eu pegar o pomo, você tem que deixar o caminho livre para mim", o slytherin esqueceu imediatamente que pretendia aceitar aquele acordo.

"Endoidou, Potter? Não vou aceitar um trato desses!"

"Está com medo, Malfoy?", Harry provocou. Sabia que o loiro não admitiria que estava com medo de perder.

"Claro que não", revidou irritado. Pela primeira vez, desde que iniciara aquela conversa, Harry tinha conseguido atingi-lo.

"Então por que não aceita a proposta?", insistiu.

Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Não queria arriscar nada naquele jogo, principalmente quando sabia que suas chances não eram grandes. Mas era o seu orgulho estava em jogo. Não poderia sair derrotado naquela discussão.

"Está bem", falou sem muita certeza. "Quem pegar o pomo, fica com a Weasley".

Harry sorriu vitorioso. Não tinha dúvidas de que venceria aquela partida. Estendeu a mão ao adversário, para que selassem o acordo, mas o loiro rejeitou.

"Fazer um trato com você até admito, Potter. Mas não irei apertar essa sua mão nojenta".

"Tudo bem. Isso não fará diferença mesmo... Mas trato é trato", falou acenando a varinha, que soltou faíscas avermelhadas que circularam seu pulso e o de Malfoy. Não poderá voltar atrás, quando perder depois de amanhã. "Harry provocou".

"Eu não vou perder, cicatriz"

"Não se esqueça que você nunca ganhou pra mim", lembrou o gryffindor.

"Para tudo tem uma primeira vez".

Malfoy passou direto por Harry em direção aos vestiários. O garoto viu o inimigo sumir pelo corredor e sentiu-se satisfeito. Teria a sua chance, venceria o jogo! Nunca perdeu para Malfoy, não seria agora que isso aconteceria. Teria Ginny para ele e poderia reconquistá-la. _Precisava _reconquistá-la.

Voltou praticamente correndo para o salão comunal, onde todo o time da Gryffindor estava reunido, comemorando o bom treino daquele dia. E estavam especialmente satisfeitos porque sabiam que o time da Slytherin não estava, nem de longe, a altura do deles.

"Vamos nos esforçar para que seja a maior vitória da história de Hogwarts!", incentivava Ron, artilheiro do time.

"Não vou deixar nenhuma goles passar, podem ter certeza", a nova goleira falou sorrindo.

"Ei, Harry, vê se não captura o pomo com menos de cinco minutos, tá legal? Quero fazer pelo menos uns dez gols", brincou o novo artilheiro, o caçula dos Creevey.

A única do time que não estava lá era Ginny e só de pensar nela o coração de Harry batia mais acelerado. Naquele momento só conseguia pensar no que ela estaria dizendo ao Malfoy naquele momento. O que ele estaria dizendo para ela... O que estariam fazendo... Sentiu-se um idiota.

Deixou seus companheiros continuarem aquela conversa animada e isolou-se no silêncio do dormitório. Não conseguia ordenar seus pensamentos. Estava tão confuso com tudo o que estava sentindo que parecia não ser ele próprio que estava tendo aqueles pensamentos. Parecia que cada um deles pertencia à outra pessoa. Fechou os olhos e, sem saber ao certo como, adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Harry não fez nada além de pensar no trato que havia feito com Malfoy, não conseguia sequer se concentrar nas aulas, não conseguiu comer e quando falavam com ele respondia apenas sim ou não. Ron estava preocupado demais com o jogo para perceber alguma coisa, já Hermione não parava de perguntar o que ele tinha e Harry não cansava de responder que não era nada.

O dia do jogo chegou e Harry havia se atirado na mesma poltrona de sempre, aparentando estar mais morto do que vivo, enquanto olhava para uma janela na Sala comunal.

"Harry, definitivamente você não está bem. Geralmente você fica animado com um jogo, excitado... Eufórico. Desde ontem que você está parecendo um zumbi", ela sentou-se do braço da poltrona. "E desde ontem que eu não canso de perguntar o que você tem. Só vou desistir quando você me contar".

"Estou um pouco preocupado", foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. "Você viu a Ginny?"

"Já vai descer... Ah! Olha ela aí".

Ginny vinha descendo as escadas e passou direto por Harry e Hermione. Parecia muito apressada.

"Ginny, espere!", gritou Harry, mas ela não parou. "Desculpe, Mione".

Ele saiu correndo deixando Hermione parada, sem reação. Correu atrás de Ginny e a alcançou.

"Preciso falar com você", falou quando chegou ao lado dela.

"Estou atrasada para o café", começou a falar, mas teve que parar bruscamente, porque o garoto se colocou em sua frente. "O que é Harry?", perguntou irritada.

"Me perdoa?", pediu. "Por favor, desculpa!"

"Do que você está falando? Se for..."

"É por tudo o que eu fiz. Por eu ter te beijado a força, ter insistido... Passei a noite toda pensando e acho que vai ser melhor pra você se eu não insistir mais".

"Certo, Harry", ela sorriu.

"Porque ela sempre faz isso?", pensou o garoto. Teve vontade de apagar tudo o que dissera no momento anterior. Ao ver aquele sorriso teve vontade de beijá-la mais uma vez. Controlou-se antes que fizesse mais uma besteira que não teria perdão.

"Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, certo? Eu já havia te perdoado, Harry. Mas foi muito bom ouvir isso de você", ele tentou forçar um sorriso. Isso era muito difícil de fazer.

"Fico aliviado".

"Eu também!", exclamou sorrindo mais uma vez. "Agora vai tomar café, por que você está com uma cara horrível".

"É. Estou tendo crises de insônia de novo".

"Dá uma passada na Ala Hospitalar mais tarde, depois do jogo... Quem sabe você resolve seu problema", falou. Em seguida deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu correndo.

"Harry", era Hermione que o chamava. Ele virou-se e olhou para a amiga.

"Fala".

"Acho que agora é o momento em que você para e me conta o que está te deixando assim, não é?", perguntou.

O garoto respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, afirmando. Já havia tomado uma decisão e precisava dividi-la com alguém. Ron não entenderia... Jamais poderia contar com o amigo em um momento como aquele.

"Obrigado", falou baixo, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Hermione, que o abraçou. "Obrigado por estar disposta a me ouvir, porque eu não agüento mais isso tudo".

"Não fica desse jeito. Vem", ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eles voltaram para o salão comunal, que estava praticamente vazio. Como era dia de jogo todos foram tomar café o mais cedo possível para dirigirem-se para o estádio e conseguir um bom lugar.

Harry sentou no mesmo lugar que estava antes de Ginny aparecer e Hermione sentou-se em uma cadeira, de frente para ele, pronta para escutar cada palavra com muita atenção. Deixou que ele falasse. Por minutos seguidos ele narrou tudo, casa momento e conversa que conseguia se lembrar. Hermione permanecia quieta, deixando que ele transformasse todos os seus pensamentos em palavras e, mesmo não conseguindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo, deixou que ele terminasse. Era loucura demais para ser verdade.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar, Harry", ela o olhava como se esperasse que ele pulasse da poltrona e gritasse "primeiro de abril".

"Mas é a verdade. Eles estão juntos. Foi por isso que fingi namorar a Ginny. Para que ninguém, principalmente o Ron, não desconfiasse".

"Vocês são loucos?", perguntou. Depois ela parou, fingiu pensar e exclamou: "Claro que são loucos. Os três! A Ginnt por ter se apaixonado por alguém como aquele retardado, você por esconder uma coisa dessas e propor esse trato com aquele imbecil. E ele é um louco maior ainda por ter aceitado. Decidir a sua vida em um jogo de Quadribol, Harry?!"

"Eu já sei que eu fiz besteira. Não precisa ficar me lembrando... Não pensei na Ginny na hora, só em mim".

"Mas pelo lado positivo, a sua vitória é quase certa, então o Malfoy vai deixar a Ginny em paz, mas se ela realmente ama o Malfoy não vai ficar com você! Você não pode perder Harry", ela segurou as mãos do amigo com força. "Não pode deixar que ele fique com ela. Mesmo que a Ginny não fique com você, é melhor que fique sozinha"

"Eu já pensei em tudo, Mione. Já sei o que irei fazer. Sei que você será contra, mas tudo que eu quero é ver a Ginny feliz".

"O que você..."

"Por isso eu já decidi o que vou fazer hoje".

"E o que é?", ela perguntou, com medo de saber a resposta.

"Vou deixar o Malfoy pegar o pomo".

"Você está louco? Não pode entregá-la ao Malfoy! Ele não presta, Harry! Esqueceu o que ele já fez? Esqueceu _quem _ele é?", perguntou desesperada.

"Eu sei", ele gritou. "Mas não vai adiantar nada! A Ginny está completamente cega. Não vai deixá-lo".

"Mesmo assim", ela falou em seu tom de voz natural. "Precisamos ganhar esse jogo! É a honra da Gryffindor", Hermione tentou apelar para a condição da casa. Talvez Harry mudasse de idéia.

"Eu não disse que a gente tem que perder o jogo, Mione"

"O que você tem em mente?", perguntou desanimada, já imaginando a resposta.

"Se eu o vir o pomo, não vou pegá-lo. Mas tenho que cuidar para que o Malfoy também não o pegue".

"Você vai deixar que ele pegue o pomo, mas..."

"Tenho que atazanar o Malfoy", ele interrompeu. "Para que ele também não pegue antes de termos 160 pontos de vantagem. Nosso time é muito superior, vamos conseguir essa vantagem".

"Não sei se você está agindo certo, Harry. Se fosse outro garoto, mas é o Malfoy! A Ginny nunca será feliz com".

"Então vamos esperar que ela perceba isso, não é mesmo?"

Hermione respirou lentamente e o encarou. Depois confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele estava decidido mesmo. Ginny realmente ficaria com Malfoy e Hermione não conseguia enxergar como aquilo poderia dar certo. Só conseguia olhar para o amigo e imaginar o quanto ele estava sofrendo.

"E você?", ela perguntou. "Como vai ficar nessa história toda".

"Não sei. Eu só queria ser capaz de esquecer tudo, porque eu não agüento mais".

"Eu pude sentir a sua dor, enquanto me relatava tudo".

"Mas tudo o que eu posso fazer para colocar um fim nisso depende desse jogo, por isso é melhor irmos andando, Mione. Tenho que comer alguma coisa antes".

Harry falou em comer, mas sequer tocou na comida. Todo o time já havia se encaminhado para o vestiário, quando ele praticamente se arrastou para sair do Salão Principal. Estava preste a entregar Ginny em uma badeja de ouro para seu maior inimigo, mas depois pensou se ele já não tinha feito isso há muito tempo quando, disse que gostava dela apenas como amiga. O garoto nem percebeu que havia entrado no vestiário, se vestiu a esmo, pegou a sua vassoura e seguiu o time. Parecia estar distante daquela realidade... Estava melhor assim. Parecia que doía menos. Era mais fácil se enganar desse jeito.

Entraram voando no campo e Harry sobrevoou as arquibancadas lotadas. Era um dia nublado, assim como seus pensamentos, mas voar lhe deixava melhor. Sempre deixava. A velocidade e liberdade que as alturas lhe proporcionavam eram o seu analgésico. Respirou com força e se reuniu aos demais jogadores no centro, esperando o apito.

"Quero um jogo limpo", informou Madame Hooch e em seguida soltou os balaços, o pomo e apitou, jogando a goles para o alto.

"Começou!", narrava Lino Jordan, que já havia saído de Hogwarts, mas continuava a fazer as narrações dos jogos de Quadribol.

"Potter, eu vou te vencer".

"Não espere por isso, Malfoy", rebateu, voando na direção de Malfoy fazendo-o ter que desviar rapidamente.

O jogo não era nem de longe como os antigos clássicos entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. No ano anterior, o quadribol fora suspenso e a Slytherin não havia montado um time competitivo neste último ano. Os últimos jogos de quadribol realmente bons que aconteceram em Hogwarts foram aqueles em seu distante terceiro ano.

"E o placar é 30 para a Gryffindor, 10 para a Slytherin! Gryffindor com a posse da goles e... Gol! A Ginny Weasley está inspirada hoje!"

Era o terceiro gol de Ginny, e Harry só implorava em seu interior que ela fizesse mais dez. A garota estava bastante concentrada. Parecia até que sabia da vantagem que precisavam. Como se soubesse o que Harry estava planejado e fazendo questão de ajudar. "Até inconscientemente ela luta pelo Malfoy", pensou Harry tristemente. Sabia que precisavam de uma vantagem muito ampla logo ou o jogo duraria dias, ou quem sabe... Harry avistou o pomo. Fechou os olhos e lutou contra a vontade de voar até ele e fechá-lo em suas mãos. Ficou apenas sobrevoando o campo e observando a movimentação dos artilheiros dos dois times. Em uma jogada particularmente espetacular do time da Gryffindor, usando Tabelinha juntamente com a Formação de Ataque Cabeça de Falcão¹, Creevey fez um gol realmente muito bonito.

Malfoy também estava apenas sobrevoando o campo e Harry teve um mau pressentimento. O que estaria havendo? O slytherin parecia ter adotado a mesma tática dele: apenas observar. Tinha alguma coisa errada, mas decidiu prosseguir com o plano.

Por mais duas ou três vezes, Harry viu o pomo, mas em vez de ficar parado disparou na direção oposta. Draco o seguiu em todas às vezes, e acabava frustrado. Harry sempre fingia um pouco de raiva ao "perder" a bolinha dourada de vista e Draco dava sinais de impaciência, assim como todos no estádio.

"Gol! Da Slytherin! Agora a vantagem da Gryffindor diminui para 50 pontos! O placar é: 70 a 20. Foi uma bela jogada de Zabini!

"Anda Creevey, vamos lá Ginny, Ron... Pelo amor de Deus, abram essa vantagem".

Harry já estava ficando desesperado. O jogo já demorava mais de uma hora, estava ficando cansativo e muito chato, pois só Gryffindor fazia gols. No começo era um atrás do outro, seja com Ginny usando Ardil de Porskoff², ou com Ron usando Tail Tackle, depois de fazer Tabelinha com Creevey. Mas depois os gols começaram a demorar a sair, pois o time da Slytherin parecia estar se ajustando, mesmo que tardiamente.

"Lindo lance dos Weasley! Um belo Passe de Revés feito por Ron, que deixou a Ginny livre para marcar mais um! A Grifinória está em grande vantagem! O time da Slytherin não está agüentando a pressão. Casa dos Leões 170, casa das Serpentes desnutridas míseros 30 pontos e...

"Lino..."

"Desculpa, professora".

Todos já estavam estranhando a demora na captura do pomo, pois Harry geralmente era rápido. Então o garoto viu o pomo outra vez, mas não foi o único. Malfoy voava muito veloz e tinha-o quase nas mãos. Harry, que não estava muito longe, voou o mais veloz possível e se viu emparelhado com o Malfoy, perseguindo o pomo.

"O que eu faço?", Harry se perguntava. Em seu normal aceleraria e pegaria o pomo, mas não podia fazer isso. Não poderia pegar aquele pomo, mas se não o fizesse, Malfoy pegaria eles terminariam empatados, pois a vantagem ainda era de 150 pontos e Draco não parecia se importar em empatar o jogo e colocar em risco o campeonato para a Slytherin. Ele só queria o pomo. Ele só queria a Ginny.

"Eu não vou deixar você pegar esse pomo, Potter!", gritou Malfoy, superando o barulho do vento.

"E o placar é esmagador! Não é um bom dia para o time da Slytherin".

"Só falta mais um gol", pensou Harry, se distraindo por um segundo, quando viu Creevey passar como um foguete entre ele e Malfoy. "Façam só mais um".

Se distrair com esses pensamentos foi o seu erro, pois nesses segundos de desatenção ele acabou por bater sua vassoura com a de Malfoy. Cair foi inevitável. Ambos foram lançados para frente e iniciaram uma queda livre por quinze metros de altura.

Todos na arquibancada levantam-se, assustados. Dois borrões, um verde e um vermelho, colidiram com toda a força no chão, deixando todos chocados e preocupados com os dois acidentados, que não se mexiam.

Desmaiados e largados no gramado, logo uma multidão se aglomerou ao redor dos dois. A perna de Harry estava dobrada em um ângulo totalmente impossível. Malfoy, aparentemente, não tinha nada quebrado. Mas sua vassoura estava partida ao meio. E, em meio aquela cena trágica, de dentro da manga do uniforme de um dos jogadores desfalecidos, sai o Pomo de Ouro. Soa o apito. Fim de jogo. Harry pegou o Pomo.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8 – "IMPERIUS"

Harry e Draco continuavam desacordados na Ala Hospitalar. Duas horas completas já tinham se passado desde o acidente e, mesmo assim, nenhum dos dois parecia querer dar sinal de vida. Todos na escola ficaram muito preocupados, principalmente com Harry, já que o número de desafetos que o slytherin possuía superava o de qualquer pessoa.

Hermione, Ron e Ginny estavam ao lado da cama do amigo, que respirava lenta e continuamente, mas não havia movido um músculo sequer desde que tinha caído da vassoura. Sua perna já estava consertada e os ferimentos no rosto, que foram bastante leves se comparado ao acidente sofrido, já estavam medicados.

Malfoy acordou por um momento, pouco depois dos três entrarem para ver Harry, mas voltou a dormir depois de uma poção dada pela Madame Pomfrey. A testa estava enfaixada, assim como o seu pulso, que havia torcido. Sua expressão era angelical demais para alguém com a personalidade dele. Um lobo em pele de cordeiro... Era tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar.

Dentre os três, a única que se sentia completamente desconfortável com aquela visita era a Ginny, que estava se roendo por dentro, com uma imensa vontade de saber como o Draco estava, mas se conformou em vê-lo de longe, pois parecia estar bem. Resistiu, por vezes, à vontade de perguntar o estado do loiro para a enfermeira. Não poderia dar chances para o irmão e a amiga descobrir seu maior segredo. Seu irmão de nada poderia desconfiar.

Finalmente, pouco antes da terceira hora se completar, Harry abriu os olhos. Um suspiro de alívio dado por Hermione fez com que Ginny voltasse à realidade e deixasse seus devaneios de lado. Os olhos verdes do garoto expressavam, no mínimo, confusão. Parecia totalmente perdido. Olhou para os lados e viu tudo embaçado e Ron lhe entregou os óculos, que estavam na mesinha ao lado da cama. O garoto os colocou e, pela primeira vez depois do acidente, encarou os três amigos. Pareciam estar com a respiração suspensa, ansiosa, pedindo uma única indicação de que ele estava bem.

"Eu estou bem", falou, mas sua voz saiu rouca. Tossiu duas vezes para limpar a garganta e voltou a falar. "Sério mesmo".

Ron sorriu aliviado e começou a falar um pouco mais alto do que deveria em uma enfermaria.

"Harry! Foi o máximo", ele estava bastante animado.

"O que foi o máximo?", perguntou sem entender.

"Não se lembra?"

"Não... É por isso que estou perguntando. O que aconteceu?", ele olhou de relance, por uma brecha entre os amigos e viu Draco, ainda com o uniforme, em uma cama mais afastada. "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Você é louco, Harry", disse Hermione ansiosa, aproximando-se, com os olhos brilhantes. Harry imaginou que ela estava prestes a chorar. "Definitivamente, você não tem juízo".

"Será que, por favor, eu poderia ser informado sobre o que aconteceu comigo?", perguntou irritado.

"Sim! Foi magnífico!", Ron continuou falando como se não tivesse ouvido o amigo.

"Você chama essa tentativa de suicídio de magnífica?!", ela perguntou em tom de deboche.

"Ele não estava tentando se matar, Hermione. Diz pra ela, Harry... você estava tentando se matar?"

"Claro que não", exclamou o garoto.

"Está vendo, Mione? Foi tudo calculado! Diz pra ela, Harry..."

"Deixa de ser besta, Ron! Ele jamais se jogaria da vassoura e..."

"Eu me joguei?", perguntou assustado.

"Você e o Malfoy, para ser mais exata", informou.

"Vocês tiveram a mesma idéia. Foi assustador, mas foi genial!"

"Genial, Ron?! Meu Deus, Harry... Todos ficaram desesperados! Você e o Malfoy praticamente se atiraram da vassoura ao mesmo tempo..."

"É isso que eu estou dizendo: tiveram a mesma idéia".

"Tivemos? Ron, o que foi que aconteceu de fato? Eu não me lembro! Nós pulamos da vassoura? Como? Eu não..."

"Vocês dois vinham voando emparelhados e de uma hora para outra se atiraram no ar! E caíram estatelados no chão. Todo mundo pensou que vocês tinham morrido. Estavam duros no chão. O Malfoy quase rachou a cabeça, mas infelizmente ele tem a cabeça dura".

"E se você tivesse que se tratar em um hospital trouxa ficaria com a perna engessada por no mínimo dois meses, mas a Madame Pomfrey já deu um jeito. Você já pode andar normalmente", informou Hermione. Ginny continuava calada, apenas observando.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Harry? Sua vassoura continua em prefeito estado. Mas o Malfoy vai ter que comprar outra", Ron riu. "A dele se partiu bem no meio".

"Por favor, não falem mais nada... Só me respondam uma pergunta. Quem pegou o pomo?"

"Você", Ginny respondeu.

Era a primeira vez que falava desde que Harry tinha acordado. Ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido a voz dela antes e de todos que estavam ali, foi justamente ela que deu a notícia.

"Eu? Mas... Não", ele olhou desesperado para Hermione, que lhe lançou um de seus conhecidos olhares de _"foi melhor assim_".

"Você capturou o Pomo com um Passe de Plumpton!", Ron estava radiante.

"Foi!?", perguntou em tom de surpresa e terror ao mesmo tempo.

"Na verdade eu não sei direito, vocês se bateram no momento em que eu recebi o passe o Creevey e fiz o último gol, mas foi bem a tempo de vê-los caindo, por isso acho que o Malfoy deve ter tido a mesma idéia que você, mas quem levou a melhor? Foi uma vitória esmagadora! Deu até pena! O _Morcego Velho_ deve estar uma fera".

"Ron, cuidado para não deixar o Harry todo babado", Ginny alfinetou.

"Então eu não usei o Passe de Plumpton", Harry falava baixo, tentando acreditar que aquilo tudo não era verdade. "Isso não pode ter acontecido".

"Ora, Harry, ninguém precisa saber que não foi sua intenção", Ron consolou. "Mesmo assim, foi genial! Foi..."

"Hora de sair, crianças", era Madame Pomfrey, interrompendo mais um ataque de euforia de Ron, que estava com a mesma expressão do dia em que descobriu sobre o namoro de Harry e Ginny.

"Só um momento, por favor! Eu preciso falar com o Harry em particular", pediu Hermione. "A senhora..."

"Tudo bem, eu permitirei, mas apenas a senhorita e só por cinco minutos! Nem mais um minuto", resmungou a bruxa, colocando Ron e Ginny para fora sob protestos.

"É mais do que suficiente", Hermione agradeceu.

Ela esperou que a enfermeira fechasse a porta da Ala Hospitalar, enquanto Harry a encarava com curiosidade, mas ela esperou até que a Madame Pomfrey entrasse em sua sala, depois se certificou de que o Draco ainda dormia, só então falou com o recém acordado.

"Fiquei tão aliviada por ter mudado de idéia... Você nem imagina, Harry, como eu fiquei feliz! Só não imaginava que você fosse cometer uma loucura daquelas! Você quase se matou".

"Não foi minha culpa! Foi um acidente! Eu acho que alguma coisa me distraiu e acabei batendo no Malfoy, foi por isso que caímos das vassouras".

"Não se jogou de propósito?"

"Não! Claro que não! Nunca faria isso".

"Por que pegou o Pomo, então?"

"Aí está a questão, Hermione! Eu não o peguei! Ele é que entrou nas minhas vestes! Foi sem querer. Eu não mudei de idéia... Não queria".

"Mas o que importa é que você ganhou a aposta", ela interrompeu. "Ginny não vai ficar com o Malfoy. Isso é o que..."

"Você venceu mais uma vez, Potter", ele falou duas camas adiante.

"Malfoy, esquece o trato! Fique com a Ginny", pediu.

"Você também sabe da história, Granger?", Malfoy ignorou o pedido. "Daqui a pouco toda Hogwarts vai saber".

"Não, Malfoy! Só nós três sabemos deste trato. E nós, mais a Ginny, sabemos desse romance, que nunca deveria ter existido".

"Não há romance algum", informou o loiro sem se abalar. Estava sentado agora. Um ponto rubro na faixa em sua testa denunciava que o seu ferimento ainda sangrava. "O Potter ganhou".

"Não ganhei nada! Não valeu, foi um acidente! A Ginny gosta de você, você gosta dela... E vocês devem que ficar juntos", Harry falou com a voz falhando.

"Quem disse que eu gosto da Weasley?", o tom da voz dele era mais frio que o de costume. Estava controlado, parecia estar falando de banalidades.

"Malfoy, deixa de ser orgulhoso! Nós sabemos que...", Hermione tentou falar, mas o garoto interrompeu.

"Não sabem de nada! Por que eu me apaixonaria por uma garota sem sal como aquela?"

"Malfoy, você..."

"Sangue-ruim, é melhor você sair. Seu tempo aqui acabou", interrompeu, apontando para Madame Pomfrey, quando Hermione pretendia falar.

A enfermeira deslizou imponente pela enfermaria e empurrou a garota para fora, mas ela ainda encontrou espaço para falar com Harry antes de sair.

"Realmente foi melhor assim, Harry. Você fez a coisa certa, mesmo que sem querer".

"Tudo bem, mocinha... Ele fez certo. Mas agora eles precisam descansar", ela colocou Hermione para fora e fechou a porta.

Harry esperou que ela voltasse para a saleta e só quando ficou a sós com Malfoy voltou a falar, mas, ainda assim, em um tom mais baixo que o habitual.

"Não precisa bancar o durão, Malfoy! Por dentro você está chorando como um garotinho que deixou um brinquedo se quebrar", provocou Harry.

"Potter, você continua sendo um menininho bobo e inocente. Eu queria só me divertir com a Weasley e mais nada", ele não parecia estar mentindo. Na verdade parecia ser mais verdade do que quando ele dizia que gostava dela.

"Você está brincando", disse Harry nervoso, observando o loiro, que olhava distraidamente para a mão enfaixada.

"Não estou", disse com simplicidade. "O que eu queria dela já tive. Você nem imagina como foi bom", falava em tom sonhador, nem um pouco convincente. Ele olhou para Harry e nem sequer tentou forçar um sorriso, pois saiu naturalmente. Aquele sorriso debochado que só ele tinha.

"Ora, seu..."

"É tão divertido ver como vocês são passionais. Entregam tudo por amor... Chega a ser ridículo".

"Você fala assim porque não entende nada".

"E para que entender? Para virar um idiota melodramático como você? Ou para virar um desmiolado como aquela pobretona?"

"Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo com você".

"Claro que não, Potter. E eu também não quero", fingiu compreensão. "Na verdade o que eu mais desejo é que você e a ruivinha sejam muito felizes. Quero que se casem, tenham filhos e que se explodam juntos, assim como aconteceu com seus pais".

Harry não se controlou. Não quis se controlar. Não pensou duas vezes e, quando percebeu, já havia atravessado a enfermaria e subindo na cama de Malfoy. Apertava-lhe o pescoço, mas o Draco parecia ainda estar se divertindo com aquela situação e, nem estando prestes a ser morto ele deixaria de ser cínico.

Por sorte, ou por azar, a enfermeira entrou naquele exato momento. Levou um susto ao ver a cena. O loiro sequer reagia, até tinha um sorriso no rosto, o olhar fixo em Harry, como se o desafiasse.

"Que loucura é essa, garoto?", berrou a senhora segurando Harry pela cintura e puxando-o, mas ele provavelmente só largaria o inimigo quando ele estivesse desfalecido. "Pare com isso, menino! Largue-o!", ela continuava puxando-o, mas nunca teria força suficiente.

Mas não foi preciso ela insistir mais. Harry pareceu cair em si e largou Draco, que agora ria com vontade.

"Você é um fraco mesmo... Nem para me matar você serve".

O garoto tentou não ouvir as provocações. Estava tremendo. Tentou respirar normalmente de novo e controlar a sua vontade de causar mais dor ao slytherin. Precisava restabelecer seu controle sobre seu próprio corpo e sobre sua mente de novo. Voltou a deitar em sua cama e olhava através da janela, respirando fundo. Seu coração finalmente voltava vagarosamente ao ritmo normal quando Madame Pomfrey se aproximou para lhe dar uma poção. Harry a bebeu e logo descobriu que tinha um gosto horrível. Conhecia aquela poção para dormir e não sonhar...

Ela dirigiu-se a Malfoy e lhe ofereceu uma bebida semelhante e o garoto tomou, quase se engasgando, por não conseguir parar de rir. Mas depois que tomou adormeceu em questão de poucos minutos, assim como Harry.

No dia seguinte, os dois tiveram alta. Malfoy havia tirado as faixas da mão e da testa, mas ainda carregava um pequeno curativo no pescoço. Harry estava completamente bem, e saíra de lá um pouco antes de Draco. A enfermeira fizera questão de não deixar os dois acordados ao mesmo tempo. Não queria que ninguém se matasse em sua enfermaria.

Malfoy não perdeu tempo e logo Ginny recebeu um bilhete pedindo que fosse à Torre de Astronomia às dez horas da noite. Aquele local virara o ponto de encontro dos dois, depois da descoberta, e seria ali onde o garoto terminaria tudo de um jeito bem peculiar.

Malfoy a esperava na hora marcada. A noite estava escura, praticamente sem estrelas, e a lua era mínima naquele céu cheio de nuvens escuras. O vento era frio e cortante, mas o garoto vestia as roupas de costume. Seu uniforme estava completo exceto pela gravata, que segurava nas mãos, enrolando e desenrolando nos dedos, enquanto esperava por ela.

"Atrasada, Weasley", falou ao escutar passos, sem olhar para a garota. Na verdade ele mirava o céu, mesmo que não tivesse nada para ver lá.

"Você está bem? Fiquei preocupada com o acidente. Desculpe não ter ficado ao seu lado na..."

"Weasley... Querida...", acrescentou em tom de brincadeira. "Eu te chamei aqui pra avisar que não quero te ver mais na minha frente", falou com simplicidade, mas Ginny não conseguiu assimilar o que ele estava dizendo. Ele ainda olhava para o céu, como quem sonha acordado.

"O que?!"

"Você é surda?! Eu não quero mais olhar para a sua cara!", respondeu ríspido.

"Malfoy, por que está falando assim?", perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar as tremulações em sua voz. "O que eu fiz de errado?"

"Você não fez nada, meu amor", debochou virando-se para encará-la. "Absolutamente nada".

"Mas então..."

"Apenas enjoei de você. Só isso".

"Que brincadeira é essa, garoto?", levantou a voz.

"Acho que o meu recado está dado. Esqueça o que aconteceu entre a gente e tudo ficará bem, Ok? Eu não vou mentir, eu gostei. Mas não passou de uma..."

"Não! Não está Ok?!", exclamou nervosa, com a voz tremida. "Só aceitarei quando você me der uma ótima explicação", ela o encarou, mas ele apenas sorriu e baixou a cabeça, colocando a mão na cintura, parecia estar tentando tomar fôlego.

"É uma explicação que você quer?", ele voltou a olhá-la, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

"É", respondeu, encostando-se em uma pilastra e cruzando os braços.

"Ótimo!", ele se aproximou devagar e tocou-lhe o rosto. Com a outra mão se apoiou na pilastra. Seu rosto muito próximo ao dela.

"Ótimo!", ela o encarou da mesma forma.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, para não restar dúvidas de que estava falando a verdade, isso a deixou um pouco desconcertada. Queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas por pouco não esqueceu tudo e o beijou.

"Eu não quero mais você, Weasley", falou baixinho brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da garota. "Foi divertido, mas a verdade é que eu apenas te usei por um tempo", ele aproximou mais o seu corpo do dela. "Eu estava entediado e você me rendeu ótimos momentos, sabia?

"Pára! Já é o bastante", falou alto, desviando seu olhar do dele e tentando se livrar daquele cerco.

"Não. Você queria a verdade e agora vai me ouvir", gritou puxando-a pelos cabelos e a colocando contra a parede. "Eu te usei, entendeu?", sussurrou. "Os beijos, abraços e aquela noite da véspera do jogo, lembra? Claro que lembra...", falou ao seu ouvido. "Não passaram de puro lazer".

"Já chega", gritou, empurrando-o, conseguindo se livrar momentaneamente.

"Olha pra mim, Weasley!", gritou, puxando o braço da garota para que ela voltasse a olhá-lo.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?", perguntou aos berros. Começou a chorar.

"Por que deu vontade", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Eu acreditei em você! Eu amo você, mesmo sendo um Malfoy eu...", ela não conseguiu continuar aquela frase.

"E é justamente por meu sobrenome ser Malfoy que você não deveria ter acreditado em uma única palavra minha, meu amor", falou ao ouvido dela e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Pensei que... Realmente estivesse envolvido", sua voz estava tremida. Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que caiam molhando-lhe o rosto. "Pensei que gostasse de mim".

"Bem, não posso negar que você beija bem", ele encostou-a na parede novamente e beijou-lhe o rosto. "E faz outras coisas melhor ainda, mas foi só uma brincadeira", se afastou.

"Pra mim foi muito sério".

"Mas pra mim não foi", gritou irritado. "Agora vai embora, garota! Não quero ver a cor do seu cabelo por muito tempo".

"Eu devia ter acreditado no Harry!", ela devolveu no mesmo tom. "Mas eu fui estúpida o suficiente para achar que alguma coisa que preste podia vir de você".

Naquele momento, Ginny não sabia se chorava, se continuava gritando ou se saía correndo. Optou por sair correndo. Não era muito digno, mas não iria se importar com orgulho, quando nada mais importava. Ela já estava ao pé da escada quando ele voltou a falar com o tom de voz de quem se diverte.

"Corre para o Potter agora", disse entre risos. "Isso é típico de gente da sua laia, que vive passando de mão em mão. Por quantos mais, Weasley? Por quantos você já passou?", fingiu curiosidade.

Ginny se voltou contra ele, aproximando-se com muita raiva. Não iria deixar que ele a difamasse dessa forma. Não admitiria que a ofendesse com aquelas palavras. Raiva. Um sentimento forte o suficiente para que a deixasse cega de tanto ódio. Ele nunca mais iria brincar com ela daquela forma. Malfoy sentiu a mão pesada de Ginny cortando-lhe o rosto, com o mesmo anel que havia cortado o de Harry.

"O que você pensa que eu sou?", perguntou olhando-o com ira. "Não sou uma qualquer!"

"Ah, não? Pois parece", disse ele rindo, limpando o pouco sangue que saía do ferimento com um lenço.

"Saiba que você foi o primeiro", falou baixo, como se estivesse muito envergonhada por falar sobre aquilo. "Não te falei por medo, ou vergonha, ou por pensar que você me acharia criança demais".

"Isso é história da carochinha, Weasley. Se eu acreditar que fui o primeiro, também devo acreditar em uma profunda amizade entre o velho gagá e o Lord das Trevas", ele riu da própria piada.

Ela não conseguiria ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Não conseguia reconhecer aquele homem. Dois dias atrás se tinha se entregado a ele e acreditava que o que sentia era recíproco, mas estava enganada. Totalmente enganada. Era apenas um joguete nas mãos daquele que amava, mas que deveria odiar.

Ginny desceu as escadas correndo, aos soluços. Ele era um monstro. Devia ter acreditado no Harry. Como pudera ser tão burra? Seu coração era um verdadeiro inimigo, sempre lhe aprontando.

Draco ouviu o som dos os passos de Ginny sumir e, ao notar que estava completamente só novamente, encostou-se na parede olhando o céu sem estrelas, repensando sobre em tudo o que disse.

"Maldito Potter", resmungou entre os dentes, esmurrando a parede.

"Quem é o maldito, Malfoy?", uma voz vinda do nada falou com o garoto.

"Quem está aí?", perguntou puxando a varinha do bolso.

"Eu", disse Hermione saindo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. A expressão em seu rosto variava entre a raiva e ódio extremo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, esquilo?"

"Segui a Ginny", respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma espécie de sentimento. "Imaginei que ela vinha te encontrar. E sabia que coisa boa não viria de você devido ao seu acordo com o Harry".

"É invasão de privacidade sabia, sangue-ruim?", ele não parecia se importar de verdade.

"Você foi muito cruel com ela. Se bem que crueldade na sua família é normal".

"Só agi como devia. Falei a verdade e pronto".

"Não acredito que não sinta nada por ela, mas realmente foi melhor assim. Estou muito mais aliviada em saber que a Ginny não vai continuar em suas mãos", falou, mas Draco apenas riu.

"Será que a senhorita bisbilhoreira-sabe-tudo poderia me deixar em paz agora?", perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma idéia iluminada surgia em seus pensamentos.

"Com todo o prazer, Malfoy. Só vim aqui para ter certeza de que não fosse fazer mal a ela, mas todo o mal você já fez apenas por entrar como entrou na vida dela".

"Granger".

"O que?", ela parou, contrariada, e virou-se para voltar a encará-lo.

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar ela ficar com o Potter?", perguntou sorrindo cinicamente.

A idéia era genial. Granger até mereceria um beijo por ter aparecido ali, de livre e espontânea vontade.

"E não vai?"

"Não vou entregá-la de bandeja, porque eu não desisto das coisas que eu quero. E eu quero aquela garota", o sorriso que ele deu foi diferente. A garota realmente ficou com medo.

"Mas...", ela não conseguiu continuar a frase, pois ele se aproximou tão rápido que Hermione não teve tempo de reagir.

Malfoy segurou o pescoço dela e colocou-a contra uma das pilastras. Pegou a varinha dela e atirou no chão, longe o bastante para que ela não pudesse reagir. Fitava seus olhos e estava tão perto que a gryffindor virou o rosto, achando que ele tentaria beijá-la.

"Jamais te beijaria novamente, sangue-ruim", falou baixo em seu tom letal, adivinhando os pensamentos dela.

"O que você quer então?", perguntou.

"A Weasley, nada mais. Eu não sou o Potter. Ele queria me entregar a ruivinha, não é mesmo? Um idiota! Ela é minha. E vai continuar sendo".

"Então o que você fez aqui foi..."

"Eu já disse. Não podia quebrar um trato... Sou uma pessoa honesta", falou brincando.

"Ainda não entendi"

"Você não é tão inteligente quanto dizem, Granger. Ele lançou um feitiço de selo e eu precisei cumprir o acordo, mas isso não significa que eu não possa tentar recuperá-la.

Mas eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, porque pela forma como eu e ele estamos ligados ao feitiço, ele teria que desistir dela primeiro. É isso o que vai acontecer, porque o Potter não vai querer a Weasley".

"O que vo..."

"Ela vai voltar pra mim e você vai me ajudar".

"Nunca!"

"Ah, você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz em te ver por aqui. Me deu uma idéia genial. Nem vou precisar ter que ir atrás daquele ruivo nojento que é o meu cunhadinho... Ano passado ele me deu muito trabalho", falou como se pensasse em um passado muito feliz.

"O que você fez com ele?"

"É melhor você perguntar o que ele fez com o Longbottom..." sussurrou.

Ao ouvir aquilo Hermione se debateu tentando se soltar. Malfoy era um monstro. Não tinha sentimento algum. Era vazio! Como fora capaz... O Ron... Neville. Ela não pensou mais. A última coisa que ouviu consciente de que era ela mesma foi apenas um sussurro dito por Maofoy, apontando a varinha para ela.

"Imperius".


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 – "SUAS CORDAS SÃO MINHAS"**

* * *

Draco acordou muito satisfeito no dia seguinte, pois não precisara procurar Ron para usá-lo mais uma vez em seus propósitos. Estava feliz, porque dessa vez a presa havia chegado a ele. Sorriu ao lembrar como tinha sido divertido dar ordens a ela e logo Ginny estaria com ele novamente, porque não estava disposto a abrir mão da única pessoa pela qual sentiu algo verdadeiro na vida.

Ele riu. Nem ele próprio conseguia acreditar em seus pensamentos. Estava sendo traído por sua própria mente e tentava, em vão, se enganar, mesmo que soubesse que realmente gostava dela. Podia não tratar a Weasley como se deve tratar a mulher que ama, mas ele nunca fora um garoto bonzinho e não era por causa dela que iria mudar a sua personalidade.

Já era dia e o garoto caminhava a esmo pelos corredores, mas de súbito tivera uma espécie de pressentimento. Riu em pensamento, balançando a cabeça. Estava ficando sentimental demais. Resolveu então voltar ao lugar onde havia terminado com Ginny. Se a Granger já tivesse cumprido suas ordens e sua pequena ruiva provavelmente já estaria lá, esperando por ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não sentia pena dela pelo que tinha feito na noite anterior, pois de certa forma era necessário. O Potter continuaria pensando que ele havia desistido e abriria a guarda. Não iria ao menos sentir, quanto fosse atropelado pelo plano perfeito. Era bom demais para falhar. Estava ciente de que aconteceram contratempos, como o acidente no quadribol, mas aquilo só tornou tudo bem mais trágico. E ele gostou disso.

Nunca teve em mente cumprir o trato, como disse para a Granger, mas precisava contornar o feitiço que o ligava ao Harry, selando aquele acordo. Mas já tinha tudo armado em sua mente. Iria perder o jogo, fingiria que estava entregando-a ao seu inimigo para tomá-la de volta depois sem pedir licença, fazendo o "_menino que sobreviveu_" sofrer em dobro.

Mas ao que parecia a sorte nunca estava ao lado dele. Por uma coincidência bizarra o adversário também teve a _brilhante_ idéia de perder a aposta. O resultado de tudo foi o acidente, mas no final das contas ocorreu como havia planejado, era só colocar a segunda parte do plano em prática e essa seria a mais divertida.

Marcou o encontro com Ginny e terminou o romance. Não havia planejado humilhar tanto a garota, mas no final das contas ele precisava ser convincente. Mesmo gostando muito dela não daria espaço para sentimentalismos e no fim acabara conseguindo o efeito desejado... Ela correria para os braços do Potter, mas ele não iria mais querê-la. Não estaria vivo para isso. Usaria o ruivo imbecil para dar cabo de seu inimigo. Draco ficou sonhando com a cena durante o dia inteiro. Adoraria ver os dois tentando se matar, mas infelizmente achava que o espetáculo aconteceria no Salão Comunal da Gryffindor e não estaria lá para ver.

Só que mais uma vez seu plano tomou um caminho diferente, graças ao acaso. A sangue-ruim ouviu a sua conversa com Ginny e apareceu falando as besteiras de costume. Não iria desperdiçar uma oportunidade como aquela e um novo plano surgiu em sua mente, talvez mais cruel, porém divertido. Assim poderia ver o desenrolar de toda a história de camarote, enquanto se vingava do Potter, pois ele ainda iria sofrer muito. A Granger se jogaria em seus braços e faria a cabeça dele. Ela sempre conseguia. O seu inimigo não precisava morrer... Não agora. Seria mais divertido mantê-lo vivo. Granger era uma marionete. "E suas cordas são minhas". Pensava satisfeito.

Chegou à Torre de Astronomia. Já tinha se acostumado com a paisagem de lá e nos últimos dias o clima dali estava bastante convidativo. O vento que começava a ficar frio, anunciando a chegada do outono, desarrumava seus cabelos e cortava-lhe a face, que estava com um pequeno curativo por causa da agressão de sua pequena ruiva. Realmente mereceu aquilo, mas sabia que ela o amava e que voltaria para ele. Ele também a amava...

Espantou os pensamentos sentimentais de sua mente. Não a amava. No máximo o que sentia era atração. Gostava dela de um jeito diferente, mas dizer que era amor, não.

Não ficou surpreso ao vê-la ali, naquele local, embora ficasse espantado ao vê-la inclinada sob o parapeito, olhando a altura que tinha a Torre. Seus cabelos ruivos e longos voavam ao sabor do vento e ela estava linda, apesar de triste e de, visivelmente, ter chorado muito. Ele se aproximou com cautela. Será que a Granger...

"Está se divertindo, Malfoy?", perguntou sem nenhuma nota de sentimento na voz.

"Como você sabi..."

"Senti seu cheiro", respondeu com simplicidade. "Eu gostava de senti-lo, mas agora me dá náusea", falava sem olhá-lo. Na verdade o que tinha era vergonha se si mesma por ter caído nos braços dele.

"Perdoe-me", ele falou, mas ela não acreditou no que ouviu. Ele estava pedindo perdão? Ela fingiu pensar na possibilidade.

"Deixe-me pensar um segundo... Não? É. Acho que _não_ é uma excelente resposta", sua voz era agressiva e, apesar de falar com firmeza, ela ainda não o olhava. Não tinha forças para tanto.

"Eu entendo. Fui egoísta, te humilhei... Mas nada do que eu falei é o que eu penso", disse, se aproximando.

"O que você pensa?", perguntou, fingindo curiosidade.

"Que eu te amo", sussurrou abraçando-a por trás.

Ginny não reagiu como de costume. Ficou calada por um momento. Não o empurrou, não o agrediu, mas também não havia o carinho costumeiro, o toque... Ela parecia indiferente a tudo aquilo.

"O que é o amor pra você, Malfoy?", perguntou depois de algum tempo em silencio. O rapaz foi pego de surpresa.

"Eu não sei", falou a verdade. Talvez aquele fosse um momento único. Pela primeira vez na vida ele se limitava a apenas ser verdadeiro. "Nunca senti por uma mulher. Quero dizer, eu amo meus pais, mas é diferente. Muito diferente, mas é o que eu sinto por você, suponho".

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, apertando-a mais em seus braços. Ela não reagia, não tremia, seu coração na acelerava. O que estava acontecendo? Suspirou. Por não ter respostas, preferiu ficar em silêncio.

"Amor não é apenas o que fizemos na noite antes do jogo, sabia?", de novo ele fora pego de surpresa.

Não estava gostando daquilo. Não gostava disso. Odiava ser surpreendido...

"Não fala assim, Weasley", falou baixinho. Queria por um fim naquele rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"Sabia que ninguém me ama de verdade?", perguntou indiferente ao que dizia. "Já reparou como olham para mim nessa escola?", ela se desvencilhou do abraço e deu um passo à frente. "Eu sou um estorvo".

"Weasley... O que você vai fazer?", perguntou ele ao ver que a garota subia no parapeito.

"O que deveria ter feito na noite que revelei quem eu era", ela ainda não havia sequer olhado para o loiro. Draco não viu seu rosto uma única vez, desde que chegou àquela torre.

"Você não vai pular", gritou. "Você não teria coragem de fazer isso e..."

"Você acha que não, Malfoy?", disse, olhando-o pela primeira vez. O rosto dela não tinha a vida de antes, era como se fosse outra pessoa, um olhar vazio e cheio de ódio. "Eu sou a pessoa mais corajosa que você já conheceu em sua vida. Tenho sangue Gryffindor e não vou deixar que me impeça de novo, como da primeira vez".

"Não faça isso, por favor", implorou. Suas palavras soaram verdadeiras e preocupadas.

"Por quê? Não quer levar a culpa por minha morte?", ela não se deixou levar pela repentina demonstração de carinho. "É uma pena, porque é exatamente o que eu quero, Malfoy! Que todos pensem que foi você quem me empurrou! Acabo com a minha vida, mas destruo a sua".

"Para com isso, Weasley", gritou desesperado. "Desce daí", pediu. Ela sorriu. Por um momento ele pensou que havia conseguido...

"Você manda e eu obedeço, não é mesmo? Então farei o que me pede".

"Weasley!", gritou.

Tarde demais.

Ele tentou segurá-la indo até o parapeito mais ela já tinha ido. Já havia se jogado. Ele viu aquela que amava em queda livre. Pareceram séculos. Aqueles segundos intermináveis em que ele não poderia fazer nada. Não houve som algum quando o corpo de Ginny chegou ao chão. Estava longe demais para que Malfoy conseguisse ouvir, porém sabia que não havia mais vida ali.

"Merda", gritou, acordando exasperado.

O sonho havia sido tão real que ele ainda sentia o vento daquela torre em seu rosto. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu coração batia em um ritmo frenético.

"O que foi Draco?", perguntou um garoto pálido, de cabelos pretos, arrepiados. Estavam apenas os dois no dormitório, pois os demais não tinham retornado para escola.

"Não foi nada, só um pesadelo".

Na mesma noite, quase madrugada, Harry e Hermione estavam na sala comunal e apenas a luz da lareira iluminava tudo. Estavam sozinhos. O garoto nada sabia sobre o acontecido há poucos instantes, mas estava para presenciar outro que, talvez, tivesse mais influencia na sua vida. Hermione, muito calma, estava sentada na poltrona que Harry costumava ficar largado e o garoto, muito nervoso, andava de um lado para outro da sala.

"Está falando sério, Mione?", Harry estava atônito com a revelação. Não conseguia acreditar, porque há poucas horas atrás a amiga torcia para que ele ficasse com Ginny.

"Muito! Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida", Hemione estava tão calma que o garoto chegou a estranhar, mas depois não se preocupou, pois ela sempre tinha sido uma pessoa muito controlada.

"E por que está me dizendo isso agora?", perguntou, sentando em uma cadeira em frente à garota, colocando as mãos nos joelhos separados. "Quero dizer... Se você..."

"Cansei de esconder", interrompeu. Seus olhos fixos em Harry. Parecia hipnotizada, mas o garoto não percebeu. "Você escondeu da Ginny que a amava e viu como tudo terminou? Não quero mais corações partidos, Harry".

"Então é verdade mesmo? Você..."

"Eu te amo, Harry Potter", falou tranqüila. "Não mentiria para você".

"Você está muito séria para estar brincando, mas você só pode estar brincando".

"Eu não brinco com coisa séria, Harry, e você me conhece o suficiente para saber disso", respondeu carinhosamente.

"É, eu te conheço o suficiente para saber disso", repetiu, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar.

"É simples: eu amo você. Se você gosta de mim ou não..."

"Eu gosto de você".

"Mas não do jeito que eu gostaria que fosse", ela completou. "Era isso o que você ia dizer?"

"Não".

"Então o que era?", ela o encarava com ar de curiosidade.

"Eu gosto muito de você", ele falava, mas não conseguia olhar para ela. "Mas você sabe que eu estou apaixonado pela Ginny".

"Definitivamente, Harry, você é muito confuso", comentou com o mesmo ar sabe-tudo de sempre. Isso fez o garoto sorrir.

"Eu sei! Claro que eu gosto de você, Mione, mas é muito diferente do que eu sinto por Ginny".

"Bem... A situação é a seguinte: eu te amo, você gosta de mim. Mas você está apaixonado pela Ginny, que ama o Malfoy, que por sua vez a ama também".

"Ele não a ama!", disse com raiva.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza, Harry. Ele a ama sim e não vai desistir dela. Pode ter certeza", falou com calma. "Então, para o bem de todos, acho que você deve ficar comigo".

"Faz sentido, mas eu não consigo entender de onde você tirou tanta certeza sobre os sentimentos do..."

"Isso não importa", interrompeu. "Apenas analisei os fatos e se eles se amam, você não poderá fazer nada. Não é um trato feito por você e o Malfoy que vai fazer com que ele desista, mesmo que haja magia envolvida. Ele não é uma pessoa honesta. Nunca vai cumprir o acordo", havia tanta certeza naquele olhar, que Harry se sentiu desarmado.

"Olha, Mione", ele começou. "Eu tenho que ser sincero com você para não me arrepender mais tarde", falou se levantando. Parecia não conseguir ficar muito tempo sentado. Estava nervoso.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu não fui sincero com a Ginny. Talvez eu realmente acreditasse que não sentia nada por ela e viu no que deu?", ela acenou que sim. "Pois bem, não quero cometer o mesmo erro, para não viver isso tudo novamente".

"Concordo plenamente com o que você está dizendo", ela sorriu e o garoto retribuiu, sem graça.

"Olha, eu realmente não sei se o que eu sinto por você é suficiente para que fiquemos juntos, mas eu não quero ter essa certeza apenas quando eu tiver perdido você".

"Então..."

"Quero tentar", falou baixo. Hermione sorriu.

"Obrigada", ela sussurrou logo após levantar-se e abraçá-lo.

"Bem...", ele falou depois de segundos em silêncio. "Então, eu fico com você, o Malfoy com a Ginny e todo mundo fica feliz".

"Isso", confirmou.

"Certo, e o que eu faço agora?", perguntou Harry, perdido.

"Acho que essa é a hora que você me dá um beijo".

Ele sorriu, nervoso, antes de se aproximar do rosto dela e tocar-lhe os lábios de leve, sem ao menos fechar os olhos. Continuou a olhar para a amiga, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela em um beijo desajeitado. Afastou os lábios, colou sua testa a dela e fechou os olhos, sem saber como reagir ao momento, mas sentia que precisava deixar algumas coisas importantes esclarecidas.

"Eu não sou um cara perfeito, Mione", falou baixo. Seus rostos tão perto que de longe alguém veria um casal se beijando. "Ao contrário, sou cheio de problemas". Ela saiu um pouco daquele abraço e o encarou nos olhos, como quem pergunta "_e daí_?".

"Tenho um bruxo das trevas, o mais poderoso dos últimos tempos, querendo me matar, estou enrolado com outra garota, não tenho notas excelentes como as suas, sou feio..."

Hermione interrompeu a lista de problemas e defeitos com um beijo. Era a terceira garota que beijava na vida e era a terceira que tomava a iniciativa. Não foi avassalador, mas o suficiente para deixar Harry surpreso. Precisava acabar com aquela mania de deixar que as garotas agissem primeiro.

"Feio, Harry?", perguntou baixinho. "Você já se olhou no espelho?"

"Todos os dias".

"Você se vê feio porque é míope", falou rindo e, mais uma vez, o beijou. Harry mal poderia imaginar que aquela garota que o beijava com tanta paixão, tanta entrega, estava sob o feitiço de uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Os dois não estavam sozinhos. Alguém os observava com um sorriso maroto desenhado nos lábios e uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos. Colin observava a cena ao longe, do alto da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino, dando como certo que, no dia seguinte, Hogwarts inteira já saberia da história.

O casal não ficou tão aborrecido pela invasão de privacidade. Na verdade não se importou muito. Apenas Harry ficou irritado no começo, só para variar, mas Hermione, como sempre, pedia que ignorasse. O único que realmente pareceu se importar foi Ron, que desapareceu e não foi visto perto deles durante todo o dia.

Na mesa da Slytherin Malfoy estava cabisbaixo, observava a mesa da Gryffindor. O sonho daquela madrugada ainda o perturbava, no fundo seu maior medo era que virasse realidade. Ele não entregaria Ginny ao Potter e, muito menos, deixaria que ela tirasse a própria vida. Pegou-se pensando em como seria sua vida se a visse morrer... Não se mataria também, lógico, isso seria burrice, mas com certeza ela deixaria um estranho vazio que poderia jamais ser preenchido. Isso era amor? Ainda não tinha certeza.

Ele pensava em colocar a última etapa de seu plano em prática. Conversaria com a Weasley novamente e contaria sobre o trato, assim ela o perdoaria por saber que ele não havia humilhado-a de propósito, pois só fizera aquilo para _honrar_ o acordo e Harry não atrapalharia mais porque estava feliz com a nova namorada.

Ele levantou-se da mesa. No íntimo, sabia onde poderia encontrá-la e, no meio do caminho, percebeu que estava quase correndo. Ela estaria lá. Seus cabelos, completamente desalinhados, foram lançados para trás enquanto corria. Estaria lá. Subiu a escadaria de dois em dois degraus. Tinha que estar lá. Foi até a Torre de Astronomia...

Estava certo.

Podia ouvir soluços enquanto subia os últimos degraus da escada, mas parou no penúltimo degrau. Lembrou do seu sonho. O céu era o mesmo. Nublado e sem vida, mas já era possível ver uma garota sentada no canto, abraçando os joelhos, escondendo o rosto. Respirou sem conter um sorriso, aliviado. Era um bom sinal não vê-la debruçada no parapeito da Torre.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?", ela perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

"Como..."

"Senti o seu cheiro", falou com simplicidade. Ele a encarou com espanto. Não deixaria a conversa tomar aquele rumo.

"Weasley..."

"Não está satisfeito, Malfoy?!", perguntou, levantando o rosto sardento e molhado pelas lágrimas.

"Olha, Weasley..."

"Já não basta tudo o que você me disse ontem?" ignorou, enxugando o rosto com a manga das vestes.

"Não acredite no que eu disse ontem", ele se aproximou com urgência e se abaixou diante dela. Não permitiria que ela se aproximasse daquele parapeito de forma alguma.

"Por que não?", fingiu curiosidade.

"Foi tudo mentira! Se você quer realmente a verdade, eu vou te contar".

Deixando o orgulho de lado, pela primeira vez na vida, Malfoy contou a Ginny sobre o trato com Harry. Ela o ouvia, mas parecia não acreditar. Na verdade parecia acreditar que estava ouvindo mais uma mentira. Ele estava sentado em sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos, falando baixo. Era o Malfoy que amava, mas não conseguiria esquecer nenhuma das palavras que ele havia dito.

"Pensei que, fazendo você me odiar de novo, seria mais fácil para você esquecer tudo", concluiu.

"Mas não foi", falou baixo, mas rispidamente.

"Desculpe", sussurrou. Era a primeira vez que um pedido de desculpas dele parecia ser sincero. "Não tive intenção. Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito".

"Tudo o que nós dois temos feito ultimamente não foi por vontade própria não é mesmo?", perguntou a garota e ele pareceu não entender. "Sempre por acaso, sempre o destino, sempre sem querer", forçou um sorriso. "Sem querer me apaixonei por você, envolvi todo mundo nessa história..."

"Mas houve muita coisa fizemos por que queríamos, Weasley! Não teríamos ficado juntos, depois de eu ter descoberto que _era _a Granger, se nós dois não quiséssemos. Não teríamos ficado juntos, quando eu descobri que era você, se não quiséssemos. E eu não quero que termine. Tudo pode ter começado sem querer, mas agora eu quero você!

"Eu não te perdôo, Malfoy".

"Eu também não me perdôo. Ficar com você é um erro! Ter me envolvido com você foi o maior erro da minha vida, mas é um erro que eu cometeria de novo".

Ela ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras, mas tentou controlar seus sentimentos. Ele era um bom ator, sabia fazer aquilo muito bem. Já dera provas mais que suficientes.

"Deixe-me em paz", ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça, para evitar os olhos dele. "Por favor".

"Imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, mas pelo menos eu tentei", falou, levantando-se e dando as costas à garota.

"Por enquanto...", ela começou. Ele parou onde estava.

"O que?"

"Eu não vou te perdoar, mas apenas por enquanto", ele voltou a olhá-la e deu um de seus sorrisos atravessados. "Só me dê um tempo".


	10. Capítulo 10

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 – "SALVE-A"

* * *

  
**

Uma semana. Era o tempo que tinha se passado desde que Draco pediu perdão. Ginny simplesmente não conseguia tirar as palavras de sua cabeça, parecia um sonho. Surreal, impensado, se tornando mais forte quando também relembrava o dia em que haviam terminado. Talvez por isso, desejasse tanto que tudo o que tinha vivido não passasse de um pesadelo. Não queria que mais ninguém sofresse por causa dela, por causa do Malfoy e muito menos por causa do romance dos dois.

Harry estava mais feliz. Às vezes o surpreendia abatido, sentado na mesma poltrona, quando ela descia para ler algum livro por estar sem sono ou, simplesmente, para pensar na vida. Ele apenas sorria tristemente e parecia fazer de propósito para que ela se sentisse culpada. Estava conseguindo. Nunca mais tiveram uma conversa franca, mas Ginny sentia que precisava falar com ele. Não agüentava mais aquela dúvida que estava corroendo seus sentimentos, porque parecia um veneno que a cada dia lhe deixava mais fraca. Precisava se libertar daquilo. Precisava questionar o amigo e ele precisava ser sincero.

Desceu as escadas e avistou Harry no salão vazio. Não estava na poltrona costumeira. Estava sentado no chão, conversando com uma garota, que logo notou ser Hermione. Ela sorria enquanto escutava com muita atenção o que o garoto falava. Pareciam muito bem. Viu que ele segurava as mãos da amiga entre as suas e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Como gostaria de poder namorar assim, sem precisar se esconder, sem se sentir culpada, sem medos, mentiras. Talvez nunca pudesse ser dessa forma com Malfoy, mas era ele que ela queria, só que metade dela dizia para não perdoá-lo. A outra metade já tinha se rendido.

"Com licença", falou baixinho.

"Oi, Ginny", cumprimentou Hermione. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada, Mione. Eu só gostaria de falar com o Harry. Prometo que não vou alugar o seu namorado por muito tempo", acrescentou depressa e a monitora sorriu.

"Fique a vontade", pediu, levantando-se. "Eu já pretendia ir dormir. Boa noite, Harry", despediu-se, dando um terno beijo no namorado.

"Boa noite, Mione", sorriu. Era uma demonstração sincera de afeto. Ginny conhecia um sorriso ligeiramente parecido vindo dos lábios do slytherin, mas infelizmente eram muito raros.

Ela esperou que a amiga saísse da sala e fosse para o dormitório e, enquanto Hermione subia as escadas, Ginny sentou-se um dos vários sofás vermelhos e confortáveis que existiam naquele ambiente. O outono estava no auge e em breve chegaria a neve. Sentiu um pouco de frio, mas manteve-se firme. Precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com Harry e não queria demonstrar fraqueza antes mesmo que começar a falar.

"Ela já se foi, Ginny", informou o garoto, levantando-se. "Pode falar agora".

"Harry, preciso que seja sincero comigo".

"É tudo o que eu tenho feito nos últimos tempos, se você não percebeu", ele sentou-se na poltrona de costume. "Mas se o que você quer é um juramento, tudo bem. Eu prometo que serei sincero, Ginny Weasley".

"Ora, por favor, não seja sarcástico", ofendeu-se.

"Achei que você estivesse acostumada", rebateu o rapaz.

"Não vamos discutir, OK? Tudo o que eu quero é que seja sincero comigo".

"Não precisa nem pedir, Ginny. Vou responder o que você quiser, sim?", ele parecia cansado. Olhava-a como se estivesse louco para se livrar de um problema.

"Queria te perguntar uma coisa sobre o Malfoy", ela começou e Harry deu um suspiro longo.

"Tudo bem. O que você quer saber sobre esse imbecil? E não faz essa cara", ele reclamou ao ver que ela pretendia sair em defesa do slytherin. "Não é porque você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy que ele vai deixar de ser um imbecil".

"Certo, eu concordo. Tudo bem. Vamos ao que interessa".

"Estou esperando. Pode perguntar".

"Por que vocês fizeram aquele trato?"

Harry ficou calado. Como ela descobriu? Ou Malfoy ou Hermione tinha contado. A segunda hipótese ele descartou imediatamente. Sabia que ia piorar tudo, mas de que adiantaria mentir agora? Ela jamais ficaria com ele, principalmente agora, já que estava comprometido. Além do mais, ela nunca mais havia se encontrado com Draco. Não de madrugada, pelo menos, porque ele nunca mais a viu saindo às escondidas.

"Ele não devia ter te contado isso", sussurrou.

"Então é..."

"Verdade? Sim. É verdade, desta vez ele não mentiu para você".

"Foi você mesmo que propôs?", ela perguntou. Em seu olhar só existia súplica e esperança. Falar a verdade só a distanciaria mais e a levaria para mais perto de seu inimigo, mas não iria fugir de sua responsabilidade agora.

"Sim. No dia do último treino, pouco depois de você ter ido para as arquibancadas ele apareceu e...", Harry parou de falar quando viu que a garota estava ficando mais branca do que já era. Parecia que o sangue estava lhe faltando. "Você está bem?", perguntou preocupado, levantando-se rapidamente de sua poltrona e indo até ela, sentando-se no sofá.

"Estou melhor do que estive desde aquele jogo. Desde que você pegou o pomo..."

"Me entenda, Ginny. Estava desesperado e fiz o trato mas, o pomo eu peguei sem querer e..."

"Tudo o que eu tinha para perdoar eu já perdoei, Harry. Quem deve pedir perdão agora sou eu".

"Você me perdoa mesmo?", perguntou incrédulo. "Até por essa aposta no quadribol e tudo mais?", ela sorriu e Harry desejou, mais uma vez, que ela parasse com aquilo.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que esse trato realmente existiu, Harry. Talvez seja a notícia mais importante que eu poderia ter recebido".

"Vocês estão juntos?", a pergunta saiu sem querer. Ele tentou fingir indiferença, mas não obteve sucesso.

"Não. Aconteceu tanta coisa, Harry... Não vale a pena relembrar, mas só de pensar em que ele foi sincero comigo..."

"Olha Ginny, eu já cansei de te avisar que ele não presta, mas sei que não adianta. Você distorce a realidade e o Malfoy parece um pobre coitado que vive a pedir perdão por suas pequenas falhas. As falhas dele são monstruosas e você sabe disso. Ele matou o Neville!"

"Você não tem provas de que tenha sido ele!", gritou.

"Ele praticamente confessou."

"Harry, por favor, eu não quero brigar com você".

"Eu só queria descobrir o feitiço que ele lançou em você para que ficasse cega desse jeito, porque queria poder usar também. Quem sabe assim você parasse pra refletir e ficasse com quem te ama de verdade", ele não ficou mais no salão comunal para escutar a resposta. Virou as costas e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Ginny ficou parada, sozinha, em frente à lareira. Malfoy tinha falado a verdade. Precisavam conversar mais uma vez. Ela não pediria perdão por ter duvidado, porque não tinha culpa, mas não soube explicar o alívio que sentiu ao confirmar a verdade.

Não entrou em detalhes com Harry. Bastava saber se o trato existiu e se fora o amigo que havia feito a proposta. Seu coração estava acelerado pela ansiedade de poder voltar a ver Dracp, mesmo que ainda não se perdoasse por estar apaixonada por alguém como ele. Era contraditório pensar que quanto mais tentava enfiar em sua cabeça que Draco não era o homem certo para ela, mais ele se instalava em seu coração. E se odiava por isso.

Harry ia entrar em seu dormitório quando sentiu alguém se aproximar. Ao virar-se viu o rosto de Hermione. Não soube identificar a expressão, mas ela parecia preocupada e ansiosa. O abraçou. Estava tremendo quando falou apressada em seu ouvido...

"Tenho que te contar uma coisa", sussurrou, abraçando Harry com muita força. Como se sua vida dependesse dele.

"Pode falar, Mione", pediu, inseguro. Nunca tinha visto Hermione daquele jeito, incluindo todos os momentos de terror que passou ao lado da amiga. O que ele via era algo totalmente diferente.

"Me perdoe. Eu não conseguia... Desculpa", falou apressada, sem conseguir formular frases completas.

"Não conseguia o que?", ele já estava ficando desesperado.

Hermione de repente o largou. Levou a mão à testa, como alguém que sente uma grande dor de cabeça. Quando voltou a olhar para Harry sua expressão era bem menos tensa. Parecia que estava voltando de um pesadelo.

"Mione, você está bem?", ele perguntou devagar.

"Não sei... Sinto-me estranha. Eu tive muito medo de repente, Harry. Lembrei de tantas coisas..."

"De que, por exemplo?", ele a abraçou, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

"Aquela festa, Harry. Isso não me sai da...", começou, mas o empurrou de novo, com mais força.

"Mione o que você..."

"Ele é o culpado", gritou. "Eu juro que não tive culpa. Harry foi o Ron... Ele... A Ginny... Salva ela. O Malfoy... Foi o Ron... O Ron...", ela voltou a se segurar nele. Voltou a ficar histérica. No início Harry ficou com medo de que ela acordasse a casa toda, mas naquele momento só se preocupou com a namorada.

"Mione! O que o Ron fez? Salvar a Ginny eu até entendo, mas o que o Ron..."

"O Neville... O Malfoy é culpado e..."

"Eu sei que foi ele, fique calma", ele a abraçou de novo. "Por favor, fique calma".

E mais uma vez a garota se acalmou. O abraço era apertado. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e pediu desculpas baixinho. O que deixou Harry mais confuso.

"Desculpas pelo quê, Mione?", perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

"Eu escutei a sua conversa com a Ginny. Mil desculpas. Não sei o que deu em mim. Deveria ter ido para o dormitório".

"Não precisa se desculpar por isso", Harry tentou tranqüilizá-la, mas aquele comportamento de Hermione era familiar. Não queria acreditar, mas estava com um pressentimento muito ruim.

"O Malfoy também entrou naquele jogo para perder", falou, ainda sussurrando.

"O que?!", ele a encarou, saindo do abraço. "Ele queria que eu ficasse com a Ginny?"

"Sim... Ele gosta dela, Harry. Não queria que ela sofresse por ele, por isso decidiu que a entregaria a você", ela nem parecia a mesma mulher que falava desesperadamente, momentos antes.

"Então nós dois entramos querendo perder?", perguntou, incrédulo.

"É o que parece".

"Sabe o que eu acho, Mione?", ele perguntou sem muita certeza de que deveria falar aquilo.

"Acho que aquele aprendiz de comensal gosta mesmo da Ginny", ele esperou pela reação. Não pensava que o que dizia era verdade.

"Também estive pensando nisso, Harry. Acredito que seja melhor que eles fiquem juntos, Mesmo sendo de famílias inimigas eles podem ser..."

"Felizes?", ele perguntou irônico. "Tem certeza de que era isso o que você iria falar?"

"Era isso mesmo, Harry o que..."

"Você nunca diria isso", ele a interrompeu. "Por que mudou de idéia sobre eles? Justamente você, que era totalmente contra! O que foi que aconteceu para que sua opinião..."

"Não aconteceu nada, Harry", sussurrou com raiva. "Apenas cansei de ver você ficar ao meu lado pensando na Ginny".

"Mas o que... Mione, você aceitou essas condições. Eu fui sincero com você desde o começo".

"Eu sei, mas tenho esperanças de que, com os dois juntos, você desista. Assim, quem sabe, passe a prestar um pouco mais de atenção em mim", falou baixo. Era o ataque de ciúmes mais estranho que Harry já tinha visto na vida.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Mione".

"Então me dê prova de que merece minha confiança, Harry! Pare de agir como se ela fosse a sua namorada! Deixe a garota em paz".

"OK! Vou fazer o que deseja, mas..."

"Boa noite, Harry", concluiu, deu as costas e tomou o rumo de seu dormitório.

Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ficou mais confuso do que poderia ter ficado daquele último mês. Hermione parecia estar louca, mas lembrava-se claramente de alguns colegas falando que mulheres com ciúmes se tornavam perigosas. Tinha acabado de comprovar que era verdade. Mas ainda assim estava estranho e ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Aquele comportamento de Hermione antes daquele ataque de ciúmes... A última vez que viu alguém agir daquele jeito foi em seu quarto ano.

* * *

**N/A.:** Espero que estejam gostando e peço comentários, para saber o que estão achando, ok?


	11. Capítulo 11

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11 – ****O MAIOR ERRO DE DRACO MALFOY

* * *

  
**

Uma coruja de igreja adentrou pela sala de aula de Transfiguração e pousou em cima da mesa de Draco. Imediatamente ele pegou a pequena carta, finalizando a leitura em questão de segundos. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Queimou a carta com um toque de varinha e escreveu uma resposta rápida, mandando-a pela mesma coruja.

Harry observava aquilo tudo, com raiva, pois sabia de quem era a carta. Podia até imaginar o que estava escrito naquele pedaço de pergaminho, mas sua namorada parecia concentrada demais na aula para prestar atenção. Seu amigo estava distante e não falaria com ele naquele momento. Os pensamentos de Ron deviam estar em outro mundo ou, pelo menos, ele queria que assim parecesse. Já fazia mais de uma semana que o ruivo o evitava, assim como também fazia como Hermione. Estavam todos envolvidos naquela confusão, mas Harry se sentia sozinho, mais do que nunca, pois era o único que parecia saber de todos os vértices da situação.

Malfoy. Ele era o culpado. Por que tinha que se envolver com Ginny? Aquele romance era mais que impossível e jamais poderiam ser felizes tendo que se esconder ou queimar cartas para não deixar provas. Até quando conseguiriam usar disfarces para não serem vistos? Quanto tempo Ginny agüentaria isso? Harry não sabia, mas também não fazia diferença.

Olhou para o seu lado e sentiu-se culpado. Aceitou namorar Hermione, mas sabia que não era a mesma coisa. Ele não a amava como deveria. Tinha sido fraco, por medo de passar por uma decepção, igual a que vivenciava, no seu futuro. Aceitar transformar a amizade deles em namoro foi um ato prematuro, como os diversos outros erros que ele havia cometido. Ela realmente parecia gostar muito dele e se sentia mal por agir daquela forma. Não queria enganá-la, mas, no fundo, sabia que só havia ficado com Hermione para esquecer Ginny. Suspirou. Seu plano estava fracassando.

"Portanto, esta é uma das transformações mais exigidas nos N.I.E.M.s. para quem não conseguiu muitos N.O.M.s em Transformação...", Harry foi trazido de volta a realidade pela voz rígida de sua professora. "sugiro que estude muito, porque ainda há tempo", McGonagall deu uma pequena tossida e continuou com um ar menos sério. "Tenho uma boa notícia para todos vocês. Este ano nós vamos comemorar o dia das bruxas. O diretor acredita que se tomarmos as devidas precauções a festa será segura e..." Uma aluna levantou a mão no fundo da sala.

"E as visitas a Hogsmeade?"

"Continuam suspensas, Srta. Brown. Qualquer lugar fora de Hogwarts ainda é um local sem segurança alguma. Alguma pergunta?" A sala ficou em silêncio. "Muito bem, o que eu vou ensinar agora é..."

Harry se desligou daquela aula mais uma vez. Seus pensamentos voaram para um lugar muito distante, um tempo distante. Lembrava-se de do final do quarto ano, daquela noite na floresta quando Krum fora atacado. Quando o Sr. Crouch...

"Não", sussurrou.

"O que, Harry?", perguntou Hermione ao seu lado.

"Nada", esquivou-se, ao notar que tinha pensado alto. "Bobeira minha".

"Oh, Harry! Está deixando o seu rato fugir!", exclamou Hermione, segurando o animal que tentava se livrar de um possível feitiço.

"Que rato?", perguntou, desorientado. "Ah..." Só agora ele tinha visto que Seamus distribuía vários ratinhos para a turma a pedido da professora.

"O que está havendo, Harry? Está com algum problema?"

"Nada, Mione. Minha cicatriz está doendo um pouco", improvisou. O garoto, mais uma vez, esperou a reação dela. Sempre que dizia que sua cicatriz estava doendo ela...

"Você deve procurar o Dumbledore. Há quanto tempo você está sentindo isso?"

"Foi agora a pouco e..."

"Isso pode significar alguma coisa", ela interrompeu. "Ainda dói?".

"Não eu... Não foi nada", respondeu mais baixo, porque percebeu que a professora lançara um olhar severo aos dois "Estou bem. Foi só uma..."

"Você sabe muito bem que isso é sério, Harry", ela o interrompeu mais uma vez. "Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar..."

"Eu vou procurar o professor Dumbledore, não se preocupe", falou ríspido, desejando por um fim na conversa.

A sala estava barulhenta, com alunos exclamando feitiços na tentativa de transformar seus ratos em alguma coisa que Harry nem sabia dizer o que era. Estava tão desligado que não prestou atenção no que a professora pedia. Só conseguia pensar que Hermione estava sob feitiço. Era a única explicação que ele tinha, porque sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas tinha medo de acreditar. Não queria acreditar... Quem estaria fazendo isso com ela? Quem poderia ter feito? Só um nome lhe veio à cabeça e seus olhos se fixaram em Draco, que sentava três fileiras à frente.

Quando a aula terminou Harry viu Malfoy sair apressado, empurrando qualquer um que tentasse obstruir seu caminho. Estava sério e parecia não notar que o ele o observava.

"Mione".

"O que?", ela continuou guardando os livros. "Fala!"

"Pode ir almoçar na minha frente. Chego daqui a pouco, OK?", ele mal esperou alguma resposta de Hermione e já foi saindo da sala.

"O que você vai fazer, Harry?", ela perguntou, mas o garoto já não escutava mais.

Harry já havia perdido Malfoy de vista, mas não diminuiu o ritmo dos seus passos . Ele com certeza iria encontrar Ginny e não estava com um bom pressentimento. Tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer, pois acreditava que os dois ainda não tinham se encontrado desde o jogo. Tanto acreditou que já estava começando a acreditar que Malfoy cumpriria o trato, mas aquela carta...

Ao chegar à escadaria principal, viu Draco sair do castelo, através da imensa porta de entrada. Uma pequena parte de si dizia que não deveria segui-lo, porque sabia que poderia apenas piorar a sua situação, mas a maior parte do que restava de sua consciência o empurravam para fora do castelo.

Desceu as escadas correndo e saiu para o ar fresco do outono. Em uma semana aconteceria o banquete do dia das bruxas e Harry não queria pensar em festas. Tudo o que ele desejava era livrar Ginny de Malfoy. Ela estava enfeitiçada. Só podia ser. O que ela sentia por ele não poderia ser amor. Na opinião de Harry era mais próximo de obsessão. Não era normal.

Tomando cuidado para não ser visto, atravessou os campos verdes e úmidos seguindo o slytherin. Sabia que Ginny estaria esperando e se sentiu bobo, por agir daquela maneira, mesmo que repetisse para si mesmo, inúmeras vezes, que estava fazendo aquilo apenas para salvar a ruiva.

Malfoy contornou a floresta e chegou as margens do lago. Era um lugar um pouco mais afastado e não haveria ninguém ali, com toda a certeza. Todos estavam no castelo apreciando o almoço, mas Harry nem se lembrava que tinha um estômago, anulando momentaneamente a necessidade de comida. Escondeu-se atrás das árvores e viu Malfoy sentar-se em uma pedra grande, esperando, porque Ginny ainda não tinha chegado.

Os dois já estavam ali há quase quinze minutos quando alguém tocou no ombro de Harry. Ele se virou assustado, mas encontrou um sorriso sem graça nos lábios de quem olhava para ele. Era um sorriso lindo. Desejou, pela milésima vez, que ela não fizesse mais aquilo.

"Por que será que não estou surpresa em te ver aqui?", perguntou baixinho.

"Desculpe", sussurrou. "Fiquei preocupado".

"Você tem pedido desculpas demais ultimamente, Harry. Mas não tem problema. Não precisa se preocupar. Preciso conversar com ele e decidir o que vamos fazer".

"Como assim?", perguntou, confuso.

"Ele terminou comigo depois do jogo. Queria cumprir o trato. Você sabia disso?", perguntou, muito baixo, para que Malfoy não percebesse os dois.

"Imaginava que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza de que tinham terminado".

"Agora tem".

"É".

"Olha, Harry, eu sei que você fica preocupado, mas, por favor, nos deixe a sós. É a minha vida e eu decido o que vou fazer! Apesar de considerar muito você, não vou deixar que influencie as minhas decisões".

"Ginny eu..."

"A Hermione está almoçando sozinha", interrompeu. "Por que não vai fazer companhia a ela?", perguntou passando por ele e indo ao encontro do outro rapaz.

Harry respirou fundo. De que adiantaria ficar ali? Não poderia fazer nada mesmo. Queria acreditar que o slytherin a atacaria e que ele estaria pronto para defendê-la, salvá-la, mas Draco nunca a atacaria. Foram tantos encontros escondidos e, ao que tudo indicava, ele nunca havia feito nada. Sentiu-se derrotado. Deu uma última olhada para a garota que era dona de seus pensamentos e virou-se para voltar ao castelo.

"Malfoy", chamou.

"Está atrasada", resmungou sem desviar os olhos do lago.

"Eu sei que não é certo deixar alguém esperando, mas acredito que o nosso relacionamento é formado por tantas coisas erradas que isso nem deve ser levado em consideração", respondeu séria.

Ele a encarou.

"Está aprendendo depressa, Weasley. Nem eu daria uma resposta tão convincente",

Ele se levantou e continuou a fita-la. Estava sério. Nem um traço de sorriso, seja irônico ou gentil... Apenas distante, fazendo com que os segundos parecessem longos, quase intermináveis. Eles continuavam a se olhar, como se esperassem que o outro começasse a falar, mesmo que parecesse que ninguém seria capaz tomar uma atitude.

Draco riu, balançando a cabeça. Achando graça. Aniquilou a distância que existia, caminhando até ela e a puxou para um beijo. Ginny levou um susto, porque não esperava por aquilo. Não queria se deixar levar por aquele momento. Não podia simplesmente permitir...

"Quem disse que eu te perdoei?", perguntou, empurrando-o. Ele levantou os braços, em um gesto de quem se rende.

"Pra você ter mandado aquela carta, tinha que ter me perdoado... Ou não?", perguntou, desconfiado.

"A gente precisa conversar", murmurou de cabeça baixa.

"Também acho", disse, cruzando os braços.

Encararam-se por mais algum tempo. A conversa ia ser longa, mas não parecia que seria dolorosa. Qualquer ofensa de dias atrás não importava. Como também nenhuma das palavras de carinho. Teriam que ser objetivos, se eles quisessem manter alguma conversa razoável.

"Eu falei com o Harry", ela começou, sentando-se no chão.

"E então?", perguntou, sentando-se na frente da garota.

"Você disse a verdade".

"É, eu sei", respondeu, despreocupado. Ela baixou a cabeça e pensou antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu vou te pedir mais uma coisa...", falou segurando a mão dele e encarando-o com firmeza, mas Draco não pareceu se intimidar.

"Pode pedir".

"Diz a verdade... Certo?"

"Já faz algum tempinho que eu não minto para você, sabia?", perguntou, sorrindo enviesado. Ela o olhou meio de lado, com uma expressão extremamente cética e ele se rendeu. "Certo. Juro, eu prometo, palavra de honra. Vou dizer a verdade. Qual é a pergunta?" Ela ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. "Fala Weasley! Qual é a pergunta?"

"Você me ama?", perguntou sem encará-lo

Draco podia perceber o nervosismo no tom de voz, sentia a mãos frias entre as dele, mas, ainda assim, foi pego de surpresa. O que poderia responder, se nem ele próprio sabia o que sentia por ela? Tinha certeza de que ela o atraía, sabia que ela mexia com ele, mas isso poderia ser considerado amor?

"Eu não sei", ele foi sincero.

"Não sabe?"

"Eu não sei se é amor, porque eu não conheço esse sentimento, Weasley, eu não sei como é amar alguém! Me diz como é", ele pediu falando baixo, como se tivesse vergonha das palavras que dizia. Definitivamente estava virando um sentimental.

"Não tem como explicar", falou, pensando alto. "A gente apenas sabe".

Ele ficou em silêncio. Levantou-se e olhou para o lago. Estava ficando frio. Os ventos do outono eram fortes, cortavam-lhe o rosto, desfolhavam as árvores e desarrumavam seu cabelo.

"E então?", ela também se levantou. "O que você sente por mim?", insistiu.

"Não sei! Não é apenas atração, disso eu tenho certeza. É diferente de tudo o que eu já senti antes. Se não é amor, não sei mais o que pode ser".

Ginny brincava com as folhas no chão, arrastando o pé direito de um lado para o outro, até conseguir ver a terra. Não queria olhar para ele também.

"Eu deveria te odiar, Malfoy", falou por fim. Malfoy sorriu com vontade. Se aquela situação não fosse trágica poderia até parecer cômica.

"Que coincidência".

"A vida prega peças na gente, não é mesmo? Quem diria? Há seis meses eu estava lutando para continuar viva dentro dessa escola e agora eu luto para não morrer de amores por um idiota.

"Meu pai me mataria se me ouvisse dizer tanta besteira", disse virando-se para ela.

"O meu não me mataria, mas ficaria muito bravo".

"Meu pai não me mataria, Weasley, foi só uma expressão. Não leve tudo ao pé da letra", falou apressadamente.

"Eu sei", ela riu.

"Então vai ficar tudo como está?", ele perguntou.

"Sim, segredo absoluto. Nem uma palavra com ninguém. Contarei ao Harry que terminamos".

"Ele vai voltar a..."

"Não darei espaço", ela o interrompeu. "Minha decisão quanto ao Harry é definitiva, Malfoy. Eu espero que confie em mim!"

"Eu confio, não duvido de você. Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer".

"Não seja idiota, a Hermione cuidará dele", disse, convicta.

"Também não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso", comentou, mal conseguindo conter um sorriso vitorioso. Hermione tinha começado a resistir à maldição, mas ele ainda a tinha em suas mãos. Tinha subestimado os poderes dela no começo, mas agora ela não conseguiria se livrar dele. O feitiço era mais forte e ele não deixaria espaço para que ela tentasse estragar tudo.

"Não queria viver assim para sempre, mas..."

"Por que essa proibição me deixa com mais vontade de ficar com você?", ele falou, interrompendo-a, sorrindo com malícia. "É perigoso. Loucura, eu sei, mas eu não vou desistir de você, Weasley. Não desisti até agora e não..."

"Sabe...", ela o interrompeu. "A Mione me contou uma história há alguns anos...", iniciou, esquecendo as folhas e agora olhando para ele. A passos lentos, se aproximou enquanto falava. "Uma história trouxa, onde os filhos de duas famílias rivais se apaixonam".

"Então somos iguais a eles".

"Eu espero que não, Malfoy. Não queira isso. Eles morrem no final".

"Então não somos iguais eles, certo? Ninguém precisa saber de nada. Nem minha família, nem a sua", decidiu.

"OK. Um segredo só meu e seu", concordou, segurando a gravata do garoto e trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

"E do fedido do Potter", disse em quase um sussurro quando aproximava seus lábios dos dela para finalmente selar a reconciliação.

Mil coisas se passavam por aquelas duas mentes enquanto se entregavam ao esperado beijo. Dentre os muitos sentimentos misturados estava a culpa. Ela não deixaria de ser quem era e ele também não se deixaria mudar. No fundo, sabiam que seus desejos não eram os mesmos desejos de nenhuma das duas famílias e nem desconfiavam que o pequeno romance proibido dos dois não era nada perto do que estava para acontecer naquela escola.

No dia seguinte, na hora do café da manhã, o correio chegou enchendo o Salão Principal de corujas. Uma delas pousou na frente de Draco e ele teve que afastar seu prato para que ela não espalhasse toda a comida. Ele tirou a carta, leu e queimou-a. Mas dessa vez não sorriu. Parecia preocupado. Seu olhar percorreu a mesa da Slytherin e se deparou com os olhos de um bruxo pálido, de cabelos arrepiados. Era seu único companheiro de quarto, Blaise Zabini, e ele acabara de queimar uma carta semelhante.

O loiro fez um sinal com as mãos e o garoto confirmou com outro sinal. Ao olhar na direção oposta, Draco percebeu que uma garota do sexto ano também acabava de queimar uma carta. Ela também fez o mesmo sinal, e o loiro confirmou. Estava na hora. Só não imaginava que fosse tão cedo.

Naquele mesmo dia, logo após o jantar entrou no salão comunal da Slytherin, uma garota do mesmo ano que ele o abordou. Seu nome era Bullstrode e tinha os olhos brilhantes de expectativa. Parecia que o Natal tinha chegado dois meses antes.

"O que foi?", perguntou, irritado.

"Recebi _aquela_ coruja, Draco!", informou, feliz.

"Eu imaginei. Também recebi", comunicou, puxando-a para um canto menos movimentado da sala e falava baixo.

"Pois aconteceram mudanças, pelos vistos", ela entregou uma carta a Draco.

"Você deveria ter queimado!", censurou.

"Não queimaria antes que você lesse", defendeu-se.

Draco leu tudo muito rápido e queimou o pedaço de pergaminho, com um toque de varinha.

"Essa é a sua parte?", perguntou incrédulo. "Ainda tem muito sangue ruim por aqui. Você não vai dar conta sozinha. Vai ser mais difícil dessa vez. Temos que tomar muito cuidado. Mais de metade do pessoal não pôde voltar", pensou alto.

"O Blaise recebeu uma carta igual a minha. Tem a mesma missão. Rookwood disse que recebeu uma carta também", ela falava baixo, mas sua voz era firme. "Só que a missão dele é especial. E duas garotas do sexto ano também querem entrar para..."

"Não basta querer, Millicent. Essas duas garotas não vão entrar para nada agora. Nós cinco somos suficientes. E ainda temos a Imperius e podemos recrutar quantos quisermos", explicou, pontuando com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Ok, Draco. Quando iniciamos? Acho que podemos começar hoje mesmo e..."

"Não. Vamos esperar. Quero que meu último dia das bruxas nessa espelunca seja inesquecível", ele sorriu, sonhador.

"Finalmente vou poder me divertir de novo".

"Eu espero... Essa escola tem estado muito parada ultimamente. Vamos trazer o inferno de novo", Millicent sorriu e desviou o olhar para o outro lado do salão, onde um garoto do sexto ano sorria discretamente olhando para os dois. Era um sorriso de cumplicidade. A hora estava chegando.

No salão comunal da Gryffindor, Harry fazia um dos trabalhos pedidos pela professora Minerva e não parecia muito feliz com aquilo. Hermione escrevia furiosamente enquanto ele não saía da primeira linha.

"Ah, Mione, por favor! Não estamos pedindo para copiar tudo, não é Harry? Nós queremos apenas uma dica. Só para começar", implorava Ron, que tinha resolvido voltar a falar com os dois.

"Não prestar atenção nas aulas resulta nisso", resmungou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

"Você não muda mesmo, não é? Nem o Harry conseguiu amolecer esse seu coração impiedoso com os pobres coitados que não nasceram com a sua inteligência", falou, dramático e Hermione não demonstrou piedade alguma em seu rosto, mas deixou que os dois dessem uma olhada rápida no seu trabalho.

Ginny estava sentada do outro lado da sala, olhando fixamente para o fogo. Pensava no dia anterior. Imaginando se ficaria tudo bem de verdade. Pela primeira vez tinha percebido verdade nos olhos de Draco, mas isso não significava muito. Ela o amava. Tinha certeza disso, mas os sentimentos dele continuavam uma incógnita. Ele era um mistério e nunca conseguia imaginar o que ele estaria pensando, jamais conseguia dizer se o que ele falava era verdade. Ele, ao contrário, parecia conseguir ler sua mente. Parecia saber exatamente o que ela queria. Isso a amedrontava, mas o que fazer? Estava tão apaixonada que nem conseguia raciocinar direito. Nem quando estava apaixonada por Harry tinha sido assim. Draco a tirava do sério. Talvez Harry tivesse razão: ela estava enfeitiçada.

Duas semanas depois, com a chegada o dia das bruxas, as coisas estavam mais tranqüilas. Como Harry acreditava no fim do namoro dela com Malfoy, não a importunava mais. Em contrapartida parecia ficar a cada dia mais distante de Hermione, que também não parecia se importar. A monitora estava muito estranha e Ginny já percebia esse diferencial no comportamento há um tempo, mas também não se incomodou. Sabia perfeitamente como as pessoas podiam mudar quando estavam apaixonadas.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, ao final das aulas daquele dia, e se encaminhava para o Salão Principal, onde aconteceria o banquete, alguém lhe segurou a cintura e levou-lhe para uma sala que estava à meia luz. Estava com alguém, segurando-a por trás, em uma sala de aula vazia e desarrumada, mas não sentiu medo. Sabia quem era.

"Cuidado, Malfoy, eu poderia pensar que era outra pessoa. Talvez você estivesse morto agora", falou preocupada, mas ele ignorou, beijando-lhe no pescoço.

"Eu te mataria antes", disse, virando-a para encará-lo.

"Teria coragem?", ela perguntou sorrindo, fingindo ser descrente.

"Nunca pague para ver", ameaçou.

Ele encostou seus lábios nos dela e Ginny esqueceu completamente que tinha uma festa esperando os dois naquele momento. Mal sabia ela que naquele exato instante os momentos de terror vividos em Hogwarts deixavam de ser passado e voltavam ao presente com toda a força.

Durante todo aquele dia Draco e seus companheiros usaram da maldição Imperius para enfeitiçar metade dos alunos da escola. Fora o maior ataque em massa que eles já haviam feito. Qualquer aluno andando sozinho pelo corredor era enfeitiçado. Como eles eram apenas cinco não poderiam fazer muita coisa na hora da festa, mas como agora esses cinco controlavam metade do castelo a proporção deixava os demais alunos em desvantagem.

Às dezoito horas, em ponto, quando todos estavam sentados nas mesas de suas respectivas casas apreciando o banquete os primeiros indícios de que algo não estava no lugar se revelaram.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Centenas de vozes foram ouvidas simultaneamente.

Muitos foram atirados contra a parede e tiveram suas varinhas jogadas longe, enquanto outros se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Ron levantou-se e pegou a sua varinha. Seamus estava do seu lado, já de pé, revidando o feitiço lançado por uma garota na mesa da Ravenclaw. Quem não tinha sido atingido escondia-se, ou corria com medo de ser atingido por uma nova leva de feitiços.

Dumbledore e os demais professores olharam atônitos para aquela cena, mas logo iniciaram as providências, desarmando os mais próximos sem que os machucasse. Vários alunos estavam em cima das mesas duelando com colegas de suas próprias casas. Alguns outros esqueceram as varinhas e partiram para agressão física. Harry viu, ao longe, algumas garotas do sexto ano corriam para saída, mas foram impedidas por Colin Creevey, que usou o Petrificus Totallus contra elas.

Dois andares a cima Ginny interrompe um beijo ao ouvir um grito mais alto.

"Você ouviu?"

"Hoje é dia das bruxas, Weasley. O que você queria ouvir? Canções natalinas?", ele perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto mordiscava a orelha esquerda e tirava a gravata da garota.

Mais um grito, forte o bastante para alcançar o segundo andar.

"Espera Malfoy. Eu estou ouvindo uma garota gritar", disse atordoada, afastando-se um pouco, para que o rapaz pudesse encará-la nos olhos.

"Não deve ser nada de mais", comentou baixinho. "Hoje é dia de festa. No máximo deve se um casal um pouco mais apressado que nós", ele se aproximou e a beijou mais uma vez.

Ginny esqueceu a voz da garota e entregou-se ao beijo. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Provavelmente outro casal apaixonado, em alguma sala ali perto, estava curtindo o final do dia das bruxas em uma festa particular. A ruiva já havia tirado a gravata de Malfoy quando mais uma vez escutou uma voz enérgica. Era a voz de McGonagall, ecoando por toda a escola.

"_Todos os alunos devem retornar imediatamente para os dormitórios. Os diretores das suas casas vão tomar as devidas providências". _

"O que será que aconteceu?", perguntou assustada, olhando para o namorado. Ele lhe devolveu um olhar de interrogação.

"Não sei, mas deve ter sido grave".

Ginny já havia colocado a gravata e tentava dar um jeito na roupa amassada. Enquanto Malfoy abria a porta e olhava para os dois lados.

"Não tem nada neste corredor", ele informou.

"Você vai primeiro. Depois eu..."

"Você não vai sozinha", comunicou. "Pode ser perigoso".

"Oras, Malfoy eu sei..."

"Não discuta! Você vem comigo".

"Se alguém nos vir..."

"Eu uso um feitiço estuporante em você e aí ninguém vai imaginar o que estaria acontecendo de verdade, vem logo!", ordenou, segurando forte no pulso de Ginny.

Ele empunhava a varinha enquanto ela o seguia de perto, com a varinha a postos também. Foram devagar até que em uma bifurcação do corredor, se depararam com um grupo de gryffindors correndo na direção do Salão comunal. Ela se misturou a eles e Malfoy ficou para trás. Quando o grupo desapareceu pelas escadas, o loiro seguiu por onde aquele grupo de alunos tinham vindo. Apressou o passo e chegou ao hall de entrada. Estava praticamente deserto, exceto por Dumbledore, Snape e duas alunas da slytherin, que Draco conhecia muito bem. Haviam sido pegos. A garota do sexto ano e Millicent. Agora eles seriam apenas três.

"Sr. Malfoy..."

"Espere Severus", pediu Dumbledore olhando nos olhos do garoto. Draco sentiu como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos e desviou o olhar. Preferia ser pego e responder a um interrogatório a vê-lo descobrir que estivera com Ginny, por isso tentou não olhar diretamente para o professor. "O Sr. Malfoy não estava presente no momento da confusão. Mesmo que tenha algo a ver, isso será apurado depois, mais por enquanto...", ele mais uma vez analisou o loiro. "Ele é inocente".

"Vá para o Salão Comunal imediatamente, Sr. Malfoy", ordenou Snape.

Draco obedeceu. Não agüentava aquele olhar de Dumbledore. Odiava aquele velho, mas ele o livrara naquele momento, o que não fez o seu ódio pelo diretor diminuir. Tinha raiva das pessoas que tinham mania de boas.

As duas garotas continuavam caladas e afastadas dos dois professores, enquanto eles conversavam em voz baixa.

"Professor eu sei que sempre defendi o Malfoy, mas creio que a segurança da escola seja mais importante que..."

"Ele não teve culpa. Posso estar enganado, mas tudo o que eu vi na mente dele nesse breve instante foi uma garota. Claro que não consegui identificá-la, mas ele não estava aqui, professor Snape. Ele estava com essa garota".

"Alguma explicação para o que ocorreu?", perguntou o professor de Poções.

"Muitas. Mas acredito que essas duas garotas podem nos dar uma resposta, não é mesmo, meninas?", elas afirmaram com um aceno. "Podem explicar o que aconteceu?", perguntou gentilmente.

As duas falaram. Uma meia verdade, para ser exata. Contaram que passaram o dia todo a enfeitiçar os alunos com Imperius, omitiram a participação de Draco e dos outros dois. Disseram que queriam se divertir. O que no final das contas haviam conseguido.

No dia seguinte, as duas pegavam o trem de volta para casa. Mantê-las era perigoso. A política adotada por Hogwarts tinha mudado um pouco. Segundas chances para atos como esse não existiam mais e Draco sabia muito bem disso. Por essa razão tomava todo cuidado do mundo para que seu nome não fosse envolvido nem nos menores problemas. Nunca participava diretamente dos ataques... Apenas _coordenava_ para que saísse perfeito. Sempre tinha um álibi, mas infelizmente dessa vez teve que ser a Weasley. Preferia ser expulso a admitir que estava com ela. Sorriu ao se pegar pensando nisso. Será que gostava mesmo daquela garota?

Não tinha dúvidas de que gostava, mas tinha igual certeza de que não estava tão envolvido como ela estava. Pensava nisso, sentado em sua cama, enquanto olhava para a carta que havia recebido naquela manhã e repassava mentalmente tudo o que estava acontecendo. Podia não ser amor, mas apaixonado ele sabia que estava, afinal, nunca teria feito tudo que fez se não estivesse.

Queimou a carta. Ginny parecia muito preocupada. O irmão e a sangue-ruim estavam na Ala Hospitalar. Malfoy só conseguia pensar nos dois remendados e desacordados, estirados na enfermaria. Riu. Era muito bem feito para aqueles dois. Em momento algum na carta ela parecia imaginar que ele tivesse algo a ver com toda aquela história. Ela simplesmente dizia:

"_Você já deve saber o que aconteceu a essa altura, não é? Todos começaram a se atacar e de repente pararam, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mais da metade da escola está sendo cuidada pela Madame Pomfrey. Obrigada por me manter a salvo."_

Inocente. Nem imaginava que ele a segurou o máximo que pode apenas para que não fosse visto no local do _crim_e enquanto a confusão estivesse armada, mas no fundo se perguntava se também não a mantivera ali para protegê-la.

"Draco", ele ouviu a voz de Blaise o chamar.

"O que é?", perguntou enquanto queimava a carta.

"E agora?"

"Vamos esperar. Acho que devemos ficar quietos até o Natal. Enquanto isso nós usaremos a Imperius em alguns e ensinaremos a usar Crucius e a Avada Kedavra. Vai dar trabalho, mas pelo menos não seremos nós que mataremos os trouxas. Não poderemos ser acusados de nada".

"Tem razão, mas a minha missão eu quero cumprir e não quero delegar a ninguém o que eu mesmo posso fazer", disse, com olhar sonhador.

"E qual é?"

"Segredo", falou com simplicidade e logo sorriu. Draco não retribuiu o sorriso. Apenas afundou em sua cama e pensava no que teria que fazer. Na verdade desejava matar o Potter, mas o Lord das Trevas o queria pessoalmente. Seu pai deixara bem claro na última carta. Tinha que se contentar com os sangues-ruins e isso era um insulto.

O fim de Dezembro chegou, trazendo a neve. O castelo continuou cheio, apesar do feriado de fim de ano. Depois da confusão do dia das bruxas o castelo tinha voltado a ficar tranqüilo e parecia que os últimos remanescentes da época de terror haviam sido expulsos, mas Malfoy, Zabini e Rookwood ainda estavam lá e o prazo para a tranqüilidade estava acabando.

Já era manhã de Natal e Harry tinha acabado de se levantar. Estava sozinho no dormitório, pois todos já tinham acordado e descido para a sala comunal, ansiosos. Ao contrário, Harry não sentia a mínima vontade de se levantar, sua cicatriz doía e estava cansado. Também não queria encarar Hermione, por conta de uma briga que tiveram no dia anterior após o banquete.

Era completamente fora do padrão dela e Harry simplesmente não conseguia mais reconhecer Hermione. Não podia ser ela. Ainda tinha suspeitas sobre ela estar sob o domínio da Imperius, mas nos últimos dois meses esses pensamentos sumiram de sua mente, pois ela voltara a agir normalmente, ressurgindo apenas na última semana, quando a garota havia se tornado insuportável. Chorava compulsivamente, gritava por qualquer motivo e parecia uma louca. Não demorou para Harry explodir e revidar. Gritou com ela na frente de todos e terminou o namoro. Trocaram agressões verbais até que ele cansou e subiu para o dormitório, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e deixando Hermione falando sozinha. Estava farto. Ela não era a sua amiga de verdade! Iria trazê-la de volta, mas continuar com aquele relacionamento era impossível.

"Feliz Natal Harry", Ginny o olhava da porta do quarto. Ele levou um susto. Sentou-se na cama e pegou os óculos. Ela estava linda com aquele casaco cor de rosa. Não que ela não ficasse bonita com as vestes negras, mas era diferente.

"Feliz Natal", disse, se ajeitando na cama. Não estava muito confortável com aquela visita, mas não estava infeliz.

Nas masmorras de Hogwarts, no salão comunal da Slytherin, Draco estava sozinho e largado em um grande sofá verde escuro, olhando a lareira. Ao contrário das demais casas, a Slytherin estava praticamente vazia. Apenas Malfoy, Zabini, Rockwood e mais três alunas no quarto ano permaneceram, dando a impressão de que muitos deles se sentiam seguros o suficiente para voltar para casa.

"O que o amor não faz, não é?", Draco levou um susto tão grande ao ouvir aquela voz que pulou do sofá.

"Já falei para não vir aqui, sua idiota", ele puxou a garota pelo pulso e a arrastou para fora do salão comunal.

"Precisava falar com você", disse cruzando os braços. "Você mandou que contasse tudo o que está acontecendo".

"Diga logo e suma, Granger".

"Acho que o Harry desconfia que eu não o amo de verdade".

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria. Ele pode ser um idiota, abestalhado, imbecil, amante dos trouxas, mas não poderia ser tão burro. Apesar de você ser uma ótima atriz, Granger, parabéns", falou rindo. "Cheguei a pensar que você gostava dele mesmo", disse cinicamente.

"Ele terminou comigo".

"Por quê?", perguntou, claramente chateado com a notícia.

"Muitos motivos", falou como se aquilo não a afetasse. Nem parecia a mesma Hermione que gritara e chorara como louca na noite anterior.

"Agora ele vai voltar a cercar a Weasley".

"Vou tentar..."

"Nem ouse tentar consertar a situação. Fique quieta! Finja que não aconteceu nada. Você vai fazer um trabalho para mim depois, mas agora o que eu quero é discrição".

"Sim", ela acatou sem resistência alguma.

"Agora desaparece da minha frente! Vai se juntar a sua corja de sangues-ruins". Ela se virou e já fazia o caminho de volta quando Draco a chamou. "Granger".

"Sim".

"Imperius".

&&&&&

"O que eu devo fazer, Ginny?"

"Você pergunta isso pra mim?"

"Eu fiquei com ela pra tentar te esquecer e nem preciso dizer que fracassei miseravelmente".

"Olha, Harry..."

"Não se preocupe. Não toco mais no assunto, não vou insistir. Eu vou esperar. Não sou muito paciente, mas enquanto esse sentimento fizer parte de mim eu vou esperar. Uma hora o feitiço que ele colocou em você vai se desfazer".

"Ai, meu Deus, Harry! Está para nascer alguém mais complicado que você. Pensei que o namoro de vocês era para valer".

"E era mesmo. Eu gosto da Hermione, mas não o suficiente. Não como gosto de..."

"Ok. Harry, não quero que você passe pelo que eu passei. Não quero que tenha falsas esperanças, porque mesmo não estando mais juntos eu ainda gosto do Malfoy. Não estou enfeitiçada... Ele pode não gostar de mim da mesma maneira, mas o que eu posso fazer?"

Ele a olhou. Sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer, pois se a ruiva decidisse naquele momento ficar com ele, mesmo sabendo que ela gosta de outro ele ficaria. E a amaria do mesmo jeito, mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que não era recíproco.

Pouco antes do almoço, naquele mesmo dia, Ginny já se encontrava no corredor onde ficava a sala em que tinha marcado um encontro com Draco. Sentiu que estava sendo seguida. Acelerou o passo, mas a pessoa a jogou contra a parede, fazendo o seu rosto encostar-se naquela superfície fria.

"Bom dia, Weasley, vamos brincar?", um rapaz perguntou, mas reconheceu a voz.

"Quem é vo..."

"Meu nome não interessa, pirralha, você já vai morrer mesmo, para que saber?"

Ele a virou e a encarou nos olhos. Era bem mais alto e ela mal podia se mexer, pois ele também era bem mais forte.

"Me larga! O que você quer?"

"O que eu quero?", fingiu pensar. "Na verdade eu só deveria matar você, mas acho que vou me divertir um pouquinho antes", disse enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

Ginny começou a gritar, mas o rapaz a silenciou com um feitiço.

"_Silencio_", murmurou apontando a varinha para a garota. Ela gritava, mas não saía som algum. Estava desesperada! Conhecia aquele garoto. Não estava de uniforme, mas sabia que era da Slytherin. Pálido, cabelos pretos e arrepiados, ela se lembrava dele. Zabini? Era esse o nome? Não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que por mais que se debatesse, ele continuava a agarrá-la, e a cada tentativa que ela fazia para se livrar ele apenas ria com vontade.

"_Expelliarmus!_", Ginny ouviu alguém gritar. Ficou aliviada. Conhecia aquela voz.

Draco passou por ela e foi até o Blaise, que estava caído no chão. Havia colidido com uma armadura que acabava de desmontar em cima dele.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Draco?", murmurou o garoto. Estava completamente sem ar. A voz mal saía.

"Não mexa com a Weasley, Ok?"

"Por quê? Ela é a..."

"Cale-se!", interrompeu. "O Potter e a corja dele são meus. Não se intrometa".

"Esta não é a sua parte, Draco".

"Não interessa! Não quero ver você se metendo com a Weasley de novo. Ela é minha!"

Ele deixou o companheiro de quarto caído no chão e voltou por onde tinha vindo. Ao passar por Ginny, nem a olhou, mas murmurou um contra feitiço e ela pode voltar a falar. A garota o seguiu com os olhos e correu na direção oposta. O que havia acontecido? Era loucura demais.

Malfoy mal podia imaginar que ao salvar Ginny daquela situação, tinha acabado de cometer o seu maior erro.

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa fic foi escrita há muito tempo, estou postando novamente, mas ainda preciso de comentários para saber o que estão achando. Comentários me deixam feliz ^^

**N/A. 2:** Outra coisa. Eu sei que Blaise é negro, mas essa história foi escrita antes deJK dar qualquer descrição sobre o personagem, então não estranhem isso.


	12. Capítulo 12

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12 – SENTENÇA

* * *

  
**

Ginny tinha ficado com medo. Durante todo o almoço de Natal olhou para a mesa da Slytherin, buscando aquele garoto que havia lhe agredido, mas não encontrou. Draco provavelmente havia causado algum ferimento mais grave no colega de casa.

O que a garota não conseguia entender era que tipo de motivação Zabini teria para fazer aquilo. Ele disse que ia matá-la, mas por quê? Ela não tinha feito nada a ele. Nem o conhecia, para falar a verdade. Tinha cruzado com o garoto pelos corredores, mas jamais falou com ele. Tudo o que conseguiu imaginar foi que Zabini era um dos que propagavam o terrorismo na escola. Foi a única explicação plausível encontrada por ela, o que significava que ele queria matá-la simplesmente porque queria trazer o horror de volta.

"Ginny, você está bem?", Ron perguntou, preocupado.

"Sim, eu acho que estou", suspirou.

Harry a olhava pelo canto dos olhos. Sabia que não estava bem. Já tinha percebido desde o momento em que ela entrou no Salão para o almoço e notava como ela não tirava os olhos da mesa da Slytherin. Sabia o que ela estava olhando e sentiu raiva por isso. Ela não havia esquecido. Nem mesmo após dois meses do fim do romance, ela parava de olhar para o Malfoy como se ainda estivessem juntos.

Potter desconhecia que o envolvimento dos dois continuava as escondidas, porque Ginny não dividiu este segredo com mais ninguém. Não tinha se arrependido de ter contado ao Harry no começo do ano letivo, mas sabia que poderia ter evitado muita confusão se não tivesse falado. Não cometeria o mesmo erro. Ficaria em silêncio. Não contaria nada sobre o que tinha ocorrido momentos antes. Jamais saberiam que Malfoy tinha agredido um companheiro de casa para salvá-la.

Foi com esse pensamento na cabeça que Ginny se encontrou com Draco naquela tarde, à margem do lago, que estava congelado. Ele já estava lá quando a ruiva chegou. Sentado na mesma pedra, sério como sempre, e parecia não ter notado que ela havia chegado, mas era apenas uma impressão.

"Atrasada de novo", falou, sem olhar para ela. Olhando os primeiros flocos de neve do dia.

"Desculpe. Realmente não tive motivos para o atraso", mentiu. Viera andando cautelosamente pelos corredores, com medo de ser atacada de novo.

"Sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã..."

"Obrigada", falou sorrindo. Interrompendo o loiro.

"Obrigada?" ele virou-se para ela, sem entender.

"Se não fosse você ele teria me matado, Malfoy", Ginny se aproximou. Estava muito frio, mas um encontro dentro do castelo, naqueles dias sem aula, com os alunos indo e vindo nos corredores, era muito mais perigoso.

"Esquece isso. Ele nunca mais vai importunar você. Prometo. Se ele o fizer, eu o mato".

"Por que você sempre acha que vai resolver seus problemas matando as pessoas?", ela perguntou quando já não havia distância entre os dois. Ela acariciou a face de Draco, mas apesar de tocá-lo, não pode sentir a sua pele fria, castigada pelo vento gélido, pois suas luvas não permitiam que sentisse a maciez do rosto dele.

"Por que está me perguntando isso?" ele a segurou pela cintura.

"Porque desde que começamos a nos encontrar, até antes mesmo de você descobrir que a tal garota e Ginny Weasley eram a mesma pessoa, você me ameaçou de morte pelo menos umas dez vezes", ele sorriu. Era um sorriso espontâneo. Ele realmente achava aquilo engraçado.

"Sério?", perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Teria mesmo coragem de me matar?", perguntou séria, encarando os olhos cinzentos.

O garoto ficou em silêncio. Não queria responder aquilo, porque, se mentisse ela provavelmente ficaria triste, mas se falasse a verdade...

"A essa altura do campeonato, Weasley...", ele começou. "Eu acho que não conseguiria nem pensar em viver sem você". O esforço que ele fazia para falar era tão grande que a garota notou que mesmo com aquele frio todo, a face do rapaz estava corada. "Quanto mais pensar em te matar".

Ela sorriu. Tinha valido a pena. Mesmo tendo passado por tudo o que passou desde que começou com aquela história de amor impossível, tendo sofrido e até apanhado, ter passado por tudo aquilo não era nada. Aquelas palavras eram o conforto que precisava e a última prova que necessitava, porque mesmo que não fosse amor o sentimento que ele possuía,

ela sabia que era importante para aquele slytherin.

Ginny sentiu uma mão de Malfoy, coberta por uma luva preta, tocar-lhe o rosto. Quase pode sentir as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, só que estava feliz como nunca. Alguma coisa dentro dela estava diferente e era uma alegria tão única que sentia vontade de gritar e sair pulando por todo o jardim. Mas decidiu ficar ali. Nos braços dele, onde ele podia alcançá-la, onde ele podia beijá-la.

E foi exatamente isso o que Draco fez. A neve caía, mas eles não sentiam frio. O vento gélido balançava-lhes os cabelos e cortava a face, mas isso não importava. Já tinham um ao outro, não precisavam do resto do mundo, mas deixar de prestar atenção no mundo fez com que nenhum dos dois conseguisse perceber naquele momento alguém os observava. Draco teria notado, com certeza, porém estava tão envolvido que não sentiu nenhuma presença, além da de Ginny. Esse foi o seu segundo erro, no mesmo dia.

Não aconteceU nenhum ataque naquele dia de Natal. Mesmo já tendo enfeitiçado muitos alunos e ensinado as maldições proibidas, os três não entraram em ação. Rookwood não agiria sozinho. Se fosse pego, não queria ser o único expulso, então resolveu ficar quieto. Zabini sumira depois de uma passada rápida na Ala Hospitalar e Malfoy também havia desaparecido por toda a tarde e boa parte da noite. O slytherin só chegou ao dormitório quando passava das duas da madrugada.

No dia seguinte, enquanto conversava com Rookwood sobre uma possível data para por seu plano em prática, Malfoy foi interrompido pelo professor de Poções, que acabava de entrar na Sala Comunal.

"Sr. Malfoy"

"Sim, professor Snape?"

"Seu pai".

"O que tem ele?"

"Está aguardando o senhor em minha sala".

Draco não sentiu mais seu estômago. Parecia que tinha ficado completamente oco. Seu pai? O que ele pretendia em Hogwarts? Lucius nunca ia até a escola por banalidades, por isso não acreditava que ele estivesse ali só por que o plano ainda não tinha sido executado. Ficou intrigado.

Levantou-se e foi até o professor de Poções. Na saída da Sala Comunal e encontrou Blaise, que o olhava com extremo desprezo. Claro que estava com raiva. Malfoy se pegou pensando que também estaria morrendo de ódio se tivesse sido atingido covardemente por um de seus companheiros. Andou através dos corredores frios das masmorras até chegar à sala de Snape. Estava muito mais frio naquela manhã. Não sabia se estava nevando, mas o frio era maior do que quando estava a beira daquele lago congelado, ao lado da Weasley.

O professor abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que o rapaz entrasse. O Lucius Malfoy já aguardava, parado de pé, de costas para a porta. Snape a fechou, deixando os dois a sós. Draco olhava o pai. Já estavam quase da mesma altura, o que não diminuía a imponência dele sobre o garoto. O rapaz sempre se sentia diminuído ao lado dele.

"Pai, o que..."

"A conversa que eu vim ter com você é muito séria, Draco", ele interrompeu. "Necessito que me respondas algumas perguntas".

"Claro", assentiu, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Snape.

"Por que não deixou que Zabini completasse a missão dele?"

"Que?", Draco não entendia. Quando é que tinha impedido o Blaise de completar... Não. Não podia. Ou podia? Não, claro que não podia. Ele havia lido a missão de Blaise! Era apenas matar trouxas e... "Impedi? Eu não impedi o Blaise de matar trouxa algum".

"A missão dele não era matar trouxas, Draco", Lucius falava baixo.

"Não?", perguntou, inquieto. " Então o que era?"

"Cometi um leve engano. Enviei a carta de Rookwood para Zabini e a de Zabini para Rookwood, mas concertei o erro no mesmo dia".

"_Então o que eu li foi a missão de Rookwood_...", Draco pensou. "_Agora me lembro de Blaise dizendo que sua missão era segredo, mas que..._"

"Qual era a missão?", perguntou o garoto.

"Aniquilar a família Weasley, visando desestruturar a base aliada de Harry Potter".

"Os Weasley?", o garoto levantou-se. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Lucius.

"Sim, Draco. Por que a surpresa?", perguntou parecendo já saber a resposta.

Draco ficou quieto por dois segundos, mas esse mínimo tempo foi suficiente para seu pai ter certeza.

"Mas apenas dois dos Weasley continuam aqui! Por que perder tempo com eles?"

"E por que não matá-los? Como falei, isso enfraqueceria o Potter. Os que estão fora desta escola também serão _bem tratados_".

Draco ficou mais tempo calado agora. Tinha certeza que já havia deixado transparecer alguma coisa ao pai. Certeza. Precisava contornar o jogo.

"Não sabia que era a missão dele".

"Mas isso não justifica você ter salvado aquela ruiva", rebateu, rispidamente.

"Eu não a salvei!", gritou em resposta.

"Não foi o que Blaise me contou", Lucius falou, sua voz soando venenosa. "O que está acontecendo, Draco? Tem algo que você deseja me contar?"

A última coisa que o rapaz pensaria em falar era sobre o seu relacionamento com a Weasley. O que diria agora? Não poderia pensar muito.

"Por que ele e não eu?", perguntou de improviso.

"O que? Explique-se".

"Por que essa missão ficou a cargo do Blaise, quando deveria ser minha?", perguntou, sem olhar para o pai.

O sorriso do senhor Malfoy se alargou. A conversa estava tomando o rumo que ele havia planejado.

"Talvez", começou com um tom de voz calmo. "Porque você não fosse capaz de lidar com eles. Não com o mais velho. Ele eu sei que você mataria, mas não acreditei que tivesse coragem de matar a caçula".

"E por que não seria?"

"Talvez", continuou. "Pelo fato de você estar envolvido com ela. Talvez...", ele se apoiou nas costas da cadeira e falou ao ouvido do garoto. "Seja por você ter sujado o nome de sua família ao ter se apaixonado por ela".

Como ele sabia? Era um segredo só dos dois! Nem o Potter acreditava mais que os dois estivessem juntos e a Granger estava sob a maldição Imperius. Seu pai só podia estar jogando com ele. Só podia ser um jogo. Uma armadilha. Draco decidiu que não cairia nela.

"Eu não tenho nada com aquela fedelha, pai. Fico revoltado pelo fato de não ter depositado confiança em mim para matá-los", falou olhando para o pai, que agora estava do lado da mesa do professor.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim. Como não sabia da missão de Blaise, fiquei irritado quando o vi atacando a Weasley. Não pensei duas vezes e o impossibilitei. O Potter e aquela corja são meus", falou o mais firmemente que conseguiu.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Lucius.

"É mesmo, Draco?", perguntou em um tom calmo, mas que parecia feliz.

"Sim", confirmou.

"Então que sua vontade seja feita", disse com simplicidade.

"O que?".

"A partir de hoje, a sua missão é acabar com a família Weasley. Se quiser se divertir mais pode acabar com os amiguinhos do Potter também, mas os Weasley primeiro. A garotinha, primeiro".

"Mas..."

"E hoje! Você tem até o anoitecer para matar a caçula dessa família que desonra as demais de sangue puro".

"Pai eu..."

"Se não fizer isso, Draco, serei obrigado a acreditar no que ouvi de Zabini. E eu confesso que não gostei nem um pouco", ele se dirigiu à porta e a abriu. "Não precisa se preocupar em me avisar quando já tiver cumprido a sua parte. Estarei por perto. Voltarei no fim da tarde".

Lucius saiu. Draco ficou sentado olhando para as prateleiras, cheias de vidros com os mais variados conteúdos, da sala do seu professor de Poções. Indiretamente tinha acabado de decretar a sentença de morte da Weasley e ele próprio seria o carrasco.

* * *

**N/A.:** Comentários são bem vindos, não demora nada e nem dói. Não se sitam obrigados a elogiar. Se não gostou, pode falar também, pois criticas construtivas também são muito bem vindas, mas se gostou de verdade por favor avise, comente.


	13. Capítulo 13

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13 – PÔR DO SOL

* * *

**

Ao sair da sala de Snape, Malfoy nem ao menos olhou para onde estava indo. Sua cabeça estava voando a procura de saídas que não conseguia enxergar, mas não poderia deixar que seu pai tivesse a prova real de que estava envolvido com Ginny.

Andou sem rumo até que sua passagem foi interrompida por alguém que ele realmente não desejava ver em sua frente para o resto de sua vida. Aquela pessoa estava brincando com fogo e iria se arrepender. Isso ele garantia.

"Que cara de felicidade, Draco! Vejo que conseguiu o que você queria. Agora você pode liquidar com os Weasley como você desejava desde o começo", o rapaz falou irônico, mas Draco apenas sorriu e tentou passar por Blaise, mas o garoto o deteve.

Draco concluiu que Zabini estava pedindo para ser morto.

"Blaise, me provocando desse jeito só está encurtando a sua vida em pelo menos quarenta anos. Se o que você quer é que eu te mate..."

"Por que está tão irritado? Eu não fiz nada! Apenas contei ao seu pai".

"Contou mentiras", falou irritado, a meio tom. "Não sabe do que está falando, mas pelo menos você me fez um favor. Agora tenho a missão mais importante dentro dessa escola e ou acabar com os amigos do Potter e..."

"Vai mesmo?", interrompeu. "Será que vai ter coragem suficiente para matar a _sua _Weasley?"

Draco riu com vontade.

"De onde você tirou uma coisa dessas?", perguntou entre risadas. "Enlouqueceu? Eu nunca..."

"Talvez você se lembre de ontem à tarde. Estava frio lá no lago, não?" Draco garoto parou de sorrir e Zabini percebeu a mudança. "Que idiotice a minha, claro que você não estava com frio! Os braços da Weasley devem ser realmente quentes".

"O que você pretende com isso, Blaise? O que você quer?"

"Não quero nada, Draco. Você não vai conseguir me comprar com nada, pois minha família é tão rica e desonesta quanto a sua. Somos iguais! Você não tem o que me oferecer. Além do mais, estou me divertindo" ele se encostou na parede e continuou olhando para o loiro. "Quero ver que solução você vai preferir. Será que vai admitir que está apaixonado pela..."

"Não estou apaixonado! Você é tão idiota que não percebe o que está acontecendo na sua cara! Eu estou usando a Wasley para..."

"Não adianta mentir, eu sei que você gosta dela. Já teve tempo demais para fazer alguma coisa contra o Potter e contra a corja dele. No entanto...", ele não conteve o sorriso. "Vamos, Draco. Admita que está com ela porque gosta!"

"Eu não..."

"Então faça o que seu pai mandou", sugeriu. Em seguida ele olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso. "Você tem menos de dez horas para matar a Weasley. E pode apostar... Eu vou adorar ver você tentando se explicar para o seu pai, porque eu sei que você não vai conseguir matar aquela garota".

Zabini virou as costas. Parecia realmente estar se divertindo. Malfoy sabia que eram iguais. Não poderia suborná-lo. Teria que fazer uma escolha. E desde o primeiro momento já tinha feito... Quando Blaise virou no corredor, Draco correu para o Salão Comunal. Precisava marcar um encontro urgente com Ginny e esse encontro não poderia ser adiado de forma alguma.

A ruiva se surpreendeu ao se deparar com a carta em cima de sua cama.

_O que ele quer? _Era o que se perguntava.

Tinham marcado para se encontrar apenas no dia seguinte. Não poderiam se ver todos os dias, ou alguém desconfiaria e ela já havia chegado de madrugada na última noite... Como ele queria manter segredo dessa forma? Não poderia mais facilitar.

Abriu a carta e leu apressada. Urgente? O que seria tão urgente? A letra estava rabiscada. A carta parecia ter sido escrita com toda a pressa do mundo e estava borrada pela tinta em diversos pontos.

_O que deu no Malfoy?_

Não importava. Teria que ir. Um assunto tão urgente não poderia esperar. Ele marcara em uma sala em um dos corredores do primeiro andar, antes do jantar. Ficou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Não estava com um bom pressentimento.

A garota desceu para o Salão Comunal e nem sequer notou que Harry não tirou os olhos dela um momento sequer. O garoto sabia que ela havia chegado de madrugada... E tinha certeza do motivo. Não conseguia acreditar que a Ginny escondera por mais de dois meses que ainda continuava a namorar o slytherin.

Tudo se encaixava.

Hermione se declarando para ele um dia após a sua vitória no Quadribol; o modo como ela agia estranho; o fato de Malfoy e Ginny continuarem juntos...

Draco não havia cumprido o trato e dera um jeito de fazer com que ele ficasse longe de Ginny. Deu um jeito para que ele ficasse com outra garota e armou para que essa garota fosse Hermione. Malfoy planejara tudo e Harry se sentia um idiota por ter percebido apenas quando já era tarde demais.

Parecia uma sina. Ele sempre descobria tudo quando o momento oportuno já tinha passado. Fora assim quando chegou em Hogwarts e desconfiou de Snape, em seu segundo ano precisou que Ginny corresse um perigo mortal para que a verdade fosse revelada, quase matou Sirius Black por acreditar que era um traidor e por sua causa Cedric...

"Droga", murmurou, socando o braço da poltrona em que estava sentado.

Sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas infelizmente não sabia por onde começar. Ginny não acreditaria nele. E talvez ficasse com raiva, o que seria pior. Também não poderia contar com Hermione, já que ela era apenas uma marionete de Malfoy e ele não fazia idéia de como reverter o feitiço. Muito menos poderia contar com Ron, que estava totalmente por fora de toda história, e se dependesse de Harry continuaria sem saber de nada.

Ele ainda cogitou a hipótese de falar com Dumbledore, mas logo essa idéia desapareceu de sua mente. Não iria procurá-lo. O diretor estava muito ocupado com a Ordem, e a guerra que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico estava fazendo com que a velhice do bruxo ficasse mais evidente. Harry se perguntou se o professor conseguiria suportar tudo até o final.

Ele abriu os olhos. Havia cochilado. Estava tão cansado que dormira sem querer. O sol estava desaparecendo entre as montanhas.

Olhou de volta para a sala e não viu Ginny; levantou-se inquieto.

Não estava com um bom pressentimento.

Alguns andares abaixo, Ginny abriu a porta de uma sala. Entrou. Ele já esperava. Nenhum móvel, nenhuma fonte de luz que não fosse os raios de sol entrando pelas janelas abertas em um tom levemente alaranjado.

Draco olhava pela janela, observando o por do sol.

"Está..."

"Atrasada", ela interrompeu sorrindo. Ele continuou olhando o horizonte. "Eu sei. Peço desculpas. Mas tive que convencer o meu irmão de que não iria comer agora".

"Não ia dizer que está atrasada".

"Não?"

"Claro que não. Pela primeira vez você chegou na hora certa", falou se virando para ela. "Isso soa até irônico".

"Irônico?", perguntou enquanto se aproximava do namorado e segurava-lhe a mão. "Não estou entendendo".

"Já vai entender".

"Não estou gostando desse mistério, Malfoy. O que é tão urgente para..."

Calou-se. Ela não estava preparada para o que aconteceu. Ele a empurrou e encostou-a na parede, segurando-a firmemente pelo pescoço. Com a outra mão apontava a varinha diretamente para o coração.

Ginny o olhava, assustada. Não fazia o mínimo sentido.

"O que..."

"Cala a boca", sussurrou.

"Mas..."

"Eu já mandei calar a boca, Weasley!", gritou. "Sinto dizer, mas olhe bem para esse por do sol. Será o último que verá".

"Malfoy... O que...", ela tentava falar, mas estava sem ar.

"Sinto muito. Eu não tenho escolha".

"Vai me matar?", ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele.

"Ainda tem dúvida?", ele perguntou, retribuindo o olhar firme.

Ela olhou pela janela e viu que o céu estava alaranjado. Logo seria noite... E era uma noite que não veria chegar.

Levou as duas mãos ao seu pescoço e tocou a mão de Draco. Estava gelada. Permaneceu envolvendo as mãos do garoto nas suas, enquanto ele segurava o seu pescoço. Ela respirou fundo.

"Pode soltar".

"Não".

"Não precisa se preocupar, Malfoy", ela o olhava com determinação. "Eu não vou tentar fugir".

O garoto ficou surpreso. Esperava que ela chorasse, implorasse pela vida, que declarasse que o que existia entre eles era verdadeiro. Tudo, menos aquelas palavras. Continuaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que ele a soltou.

O rapaz deu dois passos para trás, sem abaixar a varinha. Ginny continuava parada, com o olhar fixo nele.

"O que você está esperando?", ela perguntou. "Anda logo!"

"Mas o que..."

"Se quer me matar, faça isso logo! É melhor que eu morra antes que eu acredite que isso é real".

"Weasley..."

"Por que não me mata logo?", berrou.

"Para que tanta pressa?", perguntou angustiado.

"E por que ser tão devagar?", ela respondeu com uma pergunta. Sua voz saiu trêmula. Fechou os olhos. "Se o que deseja é me torturar com esse jogo, você conseguiu. Anda logo, mate-me!"

"Se é assim que deseja..."

"Espere!", ela pediu. Abrindo novamente os olhos.

"Que?"

"Só me prometa que não vai doer".

"Infelizmente não posso prometer. Não sei se isso dói, mas será rápido".

Ela não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos. O céu já não estava mais laranja quando Gina se despediu dele. O tom era quase avermelhado. A noite realmente não tardaria, bem como a sua morte.

Esperou em silêncio. A respiração rápida. Tudo o que via era o escuro de suas pálpebras. Por que ele ainda não tinha feito?

_Por quê?_

Escutou um barulho estranho. Parecia madeira se partindo. Abriu os olhos e não viu Draco no primeiro momento. Só depois de olhar toda a sala é que o encontrou sentado em um canto, precariamente iluminado pelos últimos raios de luz daquele dia. Do lado oposto da sala, estava jogada no chão a varinha de Draco.

Partida ao meio.

Ginny mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo, aproximando-se. Sentou-se apoiada nas próprias pernas e de frente para o rapaz, que olhava fixamente para baixo.

"Por que não..."

"Não faz perguntas, por favor. Não faça perguntas" implorou, interrompendo a garota. Sua voz soava estranhamente gentil.

"É preciso. Você iria me matar e...", ela engoliu as palavras que pretendia dizer. "Só desejo saber o que está acontecendo", murmurou levando sua mão ao rosto dele. "E se você realmente ia me matar, por que não o fez?"

Ele sorriu, mas não era um sorriso feliz. Uma fuga. Irônico.

"Por quê?", ele a encarou como se não acreditasse que ela tinha perguntado aquilo. "Você ficaria chocada se eu dissesse o porquê".

"Nada me chocaria mais do que ver o homem que eu amo apontando uma varinha pra mim, dizendo que vai me matar", falou com firmeza, enquanto segurava as mãos dele entre as suas. "Já te perdoei pelo que aconteceu agora e o que você me disser agora não vai me chocar. Sou capaz de perdoar qualquer coisa. Pode..."

"E se eu te disser que eu sou o responsável por tudo o que aconteceu ano passado? Perdoaria também?"

Ela ficou em silêncio. Apenas o olhava espantada.

"Tudo?"

"Não exatamente. Não cheguei a matar ninguém, mas _coordenava_ tudo usando Imperius. Eu fazia com que matassem por mim.

"O Neville foi você? Quer dizer... Alguém que..."

"O seu irmão".

"Ron?"

"Seu irmão matou o Longbottom. Eu mesmo o enfeiticei", sua voz se arrastava e seus olhos não a encaravam.

Ela o abraçou.

Draco se surpreendeu, pois pensava que a garota iria se revoltar. Pensou até na possibilidade dela tentar matá-lo. Não seria impossível, pois ela tinha uma varinha e ele não. Mas ao invés disso... Ela apenas o abraçou.

"Por que está me falando isso agora?", Ginny perguntou em um sussurro.

"Pensei que fosse tentar me matar se soubesse disso", desconversou.

"Não importa, Malfoy", ela o apertou mais em seus braços. "Passou. Por mais doloroso que seja, isso faz parte do seu passado. Eu não namoro o seu passado. Eu perdôo você. Só quero saber do agora! O que está acontecendo? Por que está me falando isso?" perguntou mais uma vez. Sem sair do abraço.

"Porque é preciso que você saiba da minha missão como seguidor do Lord".

"E qual é?", perguntou baixinho, saindo do abraço, voltando a fitar seus olhos.

"Eu sou o encarregado... Não era... Mas agora sou..."

"Qual é a missão?", insistiu.

"Matar você. Você e o seu irmão".

"Mas..."

"Tinha até o anoitecer para matar você", ele olhou pela janela e voltou a encará-la. "Acho que é tarde demais", o céu agora estava em um tom arroxeado e as estrelas já começavam a aparecer. A sala estava quase na total escuridão e Ginny mal podia ver o rosto de Draco.

"E o que acontece agora?", ela perguntou abraçando-o.

"Eu não sei", respondeu completamente perdido. Já sabendo que naquela hora seu pai já deveria estar no castelo. "Sinceramente não sei o que vai acontecer... Não é como se isso fosse um conto de fadas, não é?".

"Por que nossa história não é um conto de fadas? E mesmo que não seja, podemos torná-la e..."

"Contos de fadas têm finais felizes".

Ginny se afastou um pouco e encarou os olhos cinzentos do rapaz. Pela primeira vez ela viu medo.

* * *

No andar de baixo Zabini aguardava ansiosamente por Lucius Malfoy. Não perderia nenhum momento daquela história e Draco pagaria por tê-lo atrapalhado. Estava apenas cumprindo sua parte quando o loiro apareceu e pôs tudo a perder. Sentia-se humilhado e iria se vingar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz bastante conhecida lhe chamando.

"Zabini?!"

"Sr. Malfoy, boa..."

"Onde está Draco?", perguntou sem rodeios.

"Está com ela", o Sr. Malfoy sorriu, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando Blaise completou o que falava. "Mas não acredito que esteja tentando matá-la..."

"Onde?", perguntou com raiva.

"Segunda sala à direita. No corredor do primeiro andar e..."

Ele não quis escutar mais nada. Subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás. Se seu filho não tinha coragem para matá-la, ele próprio faria. Zabini ficou parado, olhando o Sr. Malfoy subir as escadas. Suspirou e seguiu para o Salão Principal para o jantar.

Agora sim. O dia estava perfeito.

Do outro lado do hall, quase totalmente oculto pelas sombras, Harry ouviu toda a conversa... E não lhe restavam dúvidas de quem era o "ela" em questão.

* * *

Aquele abraço já durava mais de um minuto. Em silêncio. Mas ela não pôde resistir mais.

"Malfoy eu..."

"Ginny", ele levou um dedo aos lábios dela. Pedindo silêncio.

Ela sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome e isso a deixava feliz, mas de novo surgiu o mau pressentimento. Ele não faria nada contra ela, disso Ginny tinha certeza... Então... Por que aquela inquietação?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele a beijou. Draco não queria enfrentar o pai e nem sabia se seria capaz disso. Precisava encontrar outra solução, porque também não conseguiria matá-la. Na verdade até podia se quisesse, mas ele não queria.

Por isso quebrou sua varinha.

Para não cair na tentação de tentar de novo, e dessa vez sua razão prevalecer sobre seus sentimentos.

Ela estava gelada. Draco podia sentir enquanto acariciava sua nuca.

Ela tremia. Podia sentir quando ela o tocava.

Nem estava tão frio assim.

_O que está acontecendo?_

"Weasley, o que...", ele não conseguiu completar as palavras do seu pensamento.

Ela simplesmente ignorou a tentativa do rapaz. Não era momento para palavras. Aproximou-se ainda mais dele e não deixou que ele interrompesse o beijo.

Ela não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas ele retribuía seus carinhos de tal maneira que ela simplesmente se esqueceu de todos os pressentimentos ruins.

Antes ela tivesse confiado em sua intuição.

No momento seguinte, mesmo de olhos fechados, Draco percebeu a claridade. Quando os abriu, viu que a sala estava completamente iluminada. O lustre estava aceso, a porta aberta. Desvencilhou-se do beijo e olhou para os lados.

Seu coração quase parou ao ver Lucius.

Seu pai estava parado, olhando-os com uma expressão de profundo nojo. Ginny olhou para Draco sem saber o que fazer. Esperava que o garoto dissesse alguma coisa, que tentasse explicar...

_Explicar o quê?_

O Sr. Malfoy vira tudo. Acabara de ver seu filho beijando aquela que deveria matar... O que aconteceria agora?

Ela nem ouviu o que Lucius falou, apenas sentiu na pele a conseqüência daquele feitiço. Parecia que seu corpo estava se rasgando. Mil agulhas perfurando cada milímetro. Sua única reação foi gritar.

_Gritar. _Era tudo o que conseguia fazer.

A sala encheu-se com seus gritos; não estava mais conseguindo respirar; iria enlouquecer... Então parou.

"Você grita demais, Weasley... '_Silêncio'_", murmurou e em seguida olhou para Draco, que ainda estava sentado no chão.

Ginny estava a sua frente. Tentando controlar a respiração. Tudo o que havia nos olhos da garota era pânico. Tentando falar, mas sua voz não saía.

"Pai..."

"Mate-a, Draco", ordenou calmamente. "Ainda há tempo para reparar seu erro".

"Eu não..."

"Mate-a!", gritou.

Draco se levantou e ajudou Ginny a ficar de pé. Ela se apoiou na parede que ficava exatamente a frente de onde o Sr. Malfoy estava, mas ele não estava prestando atenção nela; apenas encarava seu filho.

"Já disse que farei isso", o garoto falava calmamente. "Não precisa ficar nervoso".

"Está blefando", murmurou. "Draco... Você não pode me enganar. Eu ensinei praticamente tudo o que você sabe. Principalmente mentir para que seu oponente acredite em você".

"Você não é o meu oponente, pai".

"Posso não ser Draco, mas sei que está mentindo. E faz isso muito mal...", ele fez uma pausa. "Mate-a".

"Minha varinha... A Weasley a quebrou".

"Não seja por isso", o Sr. Malfoy estendeu a sua varinha ao filho. "Use a minha. Pode não ser a mesma coisa para você, mas com certeza funcionará".

Draco encarou o pai, olhou a varinha; então se voltou para Ginny, que chorava. Ela deu dois passos para frente, meio inseguros, mas fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. O que dera nela? Será que ela preferia ser morta a vê-lo naquela situação? Não... Ela não podia ser idiota àquele ponto.

Draco pegou a varinha das mãos do pai e se virou. Mais uma vez encarou a garota. Como da primeira vez, mirou no coração, mas não fechou os olhos. Continuava a encará-lo.

_Não_.

Ele não podia. Draco tentava falar em voz alta, mas não conseguia. Precisava matá-la! Não era tão difícil. Só precisava pronunciar duas palavras e nada mais. Era só uma garota. Gostava dela, mas viriam outras... A Weasley não era a única mulher no mundo. Então... Por quê? Por que ele não conseguia?

Por quê?

"Draco", Lucius se fez lembrar.

"Não", murmurou.

"O que você disse?", perguntou.

"Eu disse que não".

O Sr. Malfoy avançou sobre o filho e tomou a varinha de suas mãos. Murmurou um feitiço, mas não foi na direção de Ginny.

"Imperius", Lucius enfeitiçou o seu próprio filho.

"_Vamos... Draco. Vá até ela... Pegue a varinha da Weasley e mate-a"._ Uma voz ordenava dentro de sua cabeça.

O rapaz deu dois passos.

"_Não"_. Era outra voz.

Ele parou.

"_Pegue a varinha dela e mate-a!"_ A primeira voz ordenou mais uma vez.

"Não! Eu não quero".

"Vamos! Mate-a agora!". A voz do seu pai ecoava forte em seus pensamentos.

- Não! Não vou matá-la! Não quero! Eu a amo! – sua voz ecoou pela sala. Ele havia gritado aquelas palavras... Não acreditou. Não acreditou no que acabara de falar.

E seu pai também não.

"Você resistiu ao meu Imperius", o Sr. Malfoy estava atônito. "Estaria muito orgulhoso em qualquer situação que não fosse esta".

"Pai".

"Cale-se!", gritou. "Quer maior prova do que esta? Tenho vergonha de você! Como pôde chegar a isso?"

"Pai..."

"Saia de minha frente!", berrou e em seguida recitou um feitiço que jogou o filho contra a parede. Draco caiu no chão, tonto e dolorido o suficiente para não conseguir levantar.

Ginny continuava sem poder falar. Tentou se aproximar do rapaz caído, mas logo se deu conta de que não poderia fazer isso. Lucius a olhava com extrema raiva e ainda apontava a varinha para ela. Não havia dúvidas de que em segundos estaria morta.

"Por que você?", ele se aproximou perigosamente. "O que deu no meu filho para se envolver sentimentalmente quando tinha uma missão que ordenava claramente a sua execução?", ele segurou uma mecha dos cabelos dela. "Como você..."

Ela estava paralisada pelo medo. Os olhos frios de Lucius Malfoy a perfuravam. Aqueles olhos, idênticos aos de Draco, pareciam muito diferentes naquele momento.

Ginny olhou para o rapaz, que estava tentando se levantar se apoiando na parede com dificuldade. Draco olhava para o pai com uma expressão que só vira no rosto dele quando ele estava diante de Harry.

O Sr. Malfoy virou as costas e ela tentou se mexer, mas suas pernas não estavam obedecendo. Olhou para o lado e viu que Draco já estava de pé, mas Lucius parecia não ter percebido. Sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada para ela. Apontou a varinha novamente...

"Quais são as suas últimas palavras?", perguntou debochando, pois sabia que ela não podia falar. "Nenhuma? Muito bem..."

Ginny fechou os olhos.

"Avada...", Draco se precipitou e abraçou Ginny. "Kedavra..."

Um raio de luz verde;

Tarde demais para Lucius impedir o feitiço;

Ele só percebeu a loucura cometida pelo filho quando a maldição já tinha deixado a sua varinha.

Ginny mantinha os olhos fechados, mas as lágrimas já escapavam. Estava viva. Sentiu Draco abraçá-la e ouviu o feitiço.

_Sentiu ele desabar a sua frente_.

Tinha medo do que veria se abrisse os olhos, pois sabia o que precisaria ver... Só não tinha _coragem_.

Ouviu um barulho. A porta se abriu. Escutou uma voz conhecida e se sentiu aliviada, mas tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Não queria...

"Lucius!", era a voz de Dumbledore. "O quê..."

"Ginny!", era a voz de Harry. "Você está bem?"

Ela gostaria de dizer que estava, mas não podia. E não era por causa do feitiço usado pelo Sr. Malfoy. Mesmo que pudesse falar, acreditava que as palavras não iriam sair. Abriu os olhos. Não poderia mais retardar o momento.

Nem sequer olhou para Harry.

A primeira visão que teve foi a do Sr. Malfoy, olhando fixamente para algum ponto no chão, aos pés dela. A varinha ainda erguida...

Baixou sua visão, para ver o que Lucius estava olhando, e apesar de saber o que era não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas viessem em maior volume aos seus olhos. Levou as mãos à boca. Sentiu-se nauseada. Ele parecia apenas estar dormindo... Exceto pelo fato de que já não respirava mais.

Harry parou a certa distância, apenas observando tudo. Viu Ginny se abaixar e se sentar ao lado de Draco, perguntando-se por que ele estava caído. O gryffindor ainda não sabia que o inimigo havia sito atingido pela maldição da morte.

Minerva logo apareceu na sala e fechou a porta, para evitar que mais alguém aparecesse. Logo em seguida o professor Snape entrou. Lucius, que parecia estar em estado de choque, foi tirado da sala por Snape, a mando de Dumbledore.

O diretor se aproximou de Ginny, que permanecia sentada ao lado do corpo de Draco. Ela acariciava o rosto daquele que nada mais sentia e que nunca mais voltaria a sentir em seus braços.

"Srta. Weasley", Minerva chamou, mas ela não respondeu.

"Professora o quê..."

"Por favor, Potter. Sem perguntas agora", reclamou. Os olhos de McGonagall pareciam ligeiramente marejados.

Dumbledore se adiantou e se abaixou diante de Ginny.

"Ginny, creio que seja melhor deixar essa sala".

Ela o olhou e negou veemente com um aceno de cabeça.

"Por Deus, Weasley! O que aconteceu?", perguntou Minerva.

Ginny mais uma vez baixou a cabeça, chorando silenciosamente. Levando uma das mãos à garganta. A outra mão segurava as de Draco, que ainda conservavam o seu costumeiro calor.

Minerva pareceu compreender e desfez o feitiço. Logo a sala foi preenchida pelo som de soluços desesperados. Harry se assustou, horrorizado com tamanho desespero, ainda sem entender o porquê daquele choro.

"Ginny, não há nada que possamos fazer. Draco está morto e isso não pode ser mudado".

"Ele não devia! Não era pra ser ele!", gritou, olhando para Dumbledore.

O Diretor encarou McGonagall.

"Minerva, Harry... Por favor, nos deixariam a sós por um momento?"

A professora assentiu com um aceno, virou em seus calcanhares e saiu da sala. Mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada à lamentável cena.

"Potter...", ela chamou.

"Eu não vou sair", disse firmemente.

"Mas..."

"Tudo bem, Minerva. Harry, você pode ficar. Sei que também está confuso".

McGonagall saiu e fechou a porta, deixando os três, juntamente com o corpo sem vida de Malfoy, naquela sala. Ginny se recusava a soltar a mão dele e continuava chorando e Harry não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia como Malfoy era importante para Ginny, mas ainda não entendia o porquê de o próprio pai tê-lo matado.

"Ginny...", Harry tentou.

"Acorda Malfoy! Por que fez isso?", ela socava o peito do garoto com a mão que antes estava na garganta. "Burro! Imbecil! Acorda!", berrava.

"Infelizmente ele não vai acordar, Ginny", o diretor disse gentilmente. "É melhor você ir para a Ala..."

"Não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho! Está frio... Ele vai ficar com frio", a garota estava fora de si, falando como se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

"Ele não ficará sozinho. E também não sentirá frio, prometo. Cuidaremos bem dele, Ginny. Por favor...", Dumbledore segurou na mão dela que segurava a do rapaz e fez com que ela o largasse. "O Harry vai te acompanhar até a enfermaria".

"Mas ele..."

"Não vou deixá-lo sozinho... Prometo".

Ela olhou incerta para Malfoy e depois para Dumbledore. Deu um sorriso sem graça e levantou-se devagar.

"Quando ele acordar, diz que eu estou esperando no nosso lugar secreto", ela falou baixo, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém escutasse.

Harry estendeu a mão para ela e Ginny aceitou, com um leve sorriso. Saíram da sala deixando Dumbledore cuidando do corpo de Draco e o garoto finalmente começava a entender o que ocorrera ali.

"Harry", Ginny chamou baixinho, enquanto andavam pelo corredor. Ele a segurando pela cintura.

"Pode falar".

"Ele me ama", ela disse sorrindo.

Pela primeira vez Harry se pegou pensando e, infelizmente, admitindo que sim.

_Era verdade._

Malfoy a amava.

* * *

**N/A.:** Comentários são bem vindos, não demora nada e nem dói. Não se sitam obrigados a elogiar. Se não gostou do capítulo, pode falar também, pois criticas construtivas também são muito bem vindas, mas se gostou de verdade por favor avise, comente.


	14. Capítulo 14

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14 – "NÃO QUERO DIZER SINTO MUITO"

* * *

**

Ginny abriu os olhos e sentiu sua cabeça doer. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, apertando-os com bastante força.

Tivera um pesadelo; o mais terrível que poderia ter tido.

O quarto estava muito iluminado e mesmo de olhos fechados a claridade incomodava; sua mão apertava alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos de novo e finalmente notou que não estava em seu quarto...

Estava na Ala Hospitalar. O que estava fazendo ali? O que _Harry_ estava fazendo? Ela estava confusa. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter ido dormir em sua cama depois do encontro com Malfoy naquele dia de Natal. Como fora parar ali?

Harry dormia sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, debruçado sobre o colchão e segurava a sua mão. Ele estava gelado. Fazia realmente muito frio e continuava não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Por que estava ali e não em seu quarto? Por que Harry segurava a sua mão e dormia ali, tão desconfortável, velando por seu sono.

O garoto abriu os olhos, sonolento.

"Que bom que acordou", ele falou, tentando sorrir.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?", Ginny perguntou.

"Não lembra?", Harry perguntou, ajustando os óculos que estavam tortos, e passou a mão livre nos cabelos – mas eles continuaram desalinhados.

"E do que deveria me lembrar?"

"Nada".

"Então o que faço aqui? Tudo que lembro é de ter dormido em minha cama. No dormitório e..."

"Que dia é hoje, Gina?", perguntou, parecendo entender o que estava acontecendo.

"É Natal! Quero dizer... Pelo visto já não é mais. Dia vinte e seis?", perguntou incerta. Harry fez que não.

Já era dia vinte e sete de Dezembro. Ela parecia ter apagado de sua memória o dia anterior. Olhava-o intrigada. Confusa. O que ele iria fazer agora? Devia contar?

Ginny olhou para a cama que ficava do seu outro lado e viu Hermione dormindo.

"O que houve com ela?"

"Foi encontrada desmaiada em um dos corredores ontem. Pouco depois de...", ele não continuou a frase.

"De quê?", ela perguntou.

"Nada, Ginny", ele cortou dando um sorriso amarelo. "Está tudo bem. Durma mais um pouco. Você precisa descansar e não precisa se preocupar. A Mione já está bem".

Ginny se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos. Ele continuou segurando a mão e velando por seu sono durante minutos intermináveis. Ele poderia ficar ali por toda a eternidade, não se importaria. Cuidaria dela, mesmo que ela dormisse ignorando completamente aquela ação.

Mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior ela ainda preservava um ar tranqüilo. Talvez só estivesse calma por ter esquecido. Era estranho... Como alguém poderia esquecer algo tão importante?

A porta da enfermaria se abriu. Era o diretor. Harry foi até ele, mas antes arrumou o cobertor de Ginny. Dumbledore o cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Harry. Está tudo..."

"Ela não lembra", revelou aflito.

"Não?", o professor perguntou calmamente.

"Não. Ela acredita que ainda estamos no dia de ontem".

"Era de se esperar. Tudo que ela viu deve ter sido bastante traumatizante", ele olhou para Ginny, que permanecia em seu sono tranqüilo.

Harry ficou quieto. Lembrou-se de que o diretor não sabia de fato sobre o romance, mas se perguntava se ele _realmente_ não sabia? Provavelmente já tinha deduzido o que havia acontecido naquela sala; provavelmente sabia por que Lucius matou seu filho, mas Harry resolveu não tentar confirmar as suspeitas do Diretor.

"O que aconteceu com o Sr. Malfoy?", Harry perguntou.

"Acredito que Lucius não encontrará conforto para sua alma, mas tentou".

"O que o senhor-"

"Ele matou Blaise Zabini, aumentando o tamanho dessa tragédia. Não consigo entender as atitudes de Lucius", falou olhando pela janela. O sol iluminava aquele aposento com bastante força, mas não diminuía o frio. Depois olhou para Harry, fazendo com que o garoto se sentisse analisado. Dumbledore _sabia_. Só queria confirmar.

"E o senhor já sabe quem atacou a Mione?", desconversou.

"Tudo indica que foi Lucius também. Ele estava fora de si e atacou quem viu primeiro".

"Ele vai para Azkaban?", perguntou esperançoso.

"Creio que não seja tão simples. O Sr. Malfoy parece ter ficado louco. Não fala coisas com sentido e acredita que o filho está vivo. Pode ser que ele seja enviado ao St. Mungus, mas certamente irá para Azkaban posteriormente.

"Mas a única testemunha é..."

"Também testemunharei. Assim como você, Hermione, a Minerva e o Severo... Ginny Weasley deve testemunhar também".

"Mas elas... Nenhuma das duas tem condições".

"O julgamento não será tão breve e até lá Ginny e Hermione terão se recuperado do trauma", ele fez uma pausa e encarou o garoto. "O que desejo saber, Harry, é o que a Srta. Weasley fazia naquela sala, enquanto pai e filho duelavam?

"Acredito que o Malfoy tenha tentado matá-la. Ele é o culpado por tudo o que aconteceu ano passado... Ele..."

"Minha pergunta não é sobre o que você sabe sobre um passado distante, Harry. Diga-me o que ocorreu ontem..."

"Não sei", respondeu com sinceridade. Apesar de suspeitar, não tinha certeza. "Apenas acredito que Draco Malfoy tenha tentado enfeitiçar Ginny, ou algo do tipo. Não entendo porque o Sr. Malfoy o matou. Vai ver já estava louco naquela hora..."

"É uma hipótese, não é mesmo?", perguntou dando um breve sorriso.

"Professor..."

"Não precisa me contar nada agora, Harry. Quando você se sentir seguro para isso, pode me procurar", o diretor sorriu bondosamente mais uma vez e se retirou da enfermaria.

O garoto voltou para sua cadeira e se sentou novamente. Levou um susto ao ver que Ginny estava de olhos abertos e que suas lágrimas caíam silenciosas.

"Ginny, por que-"

"É mentira, não é?", perguntou séria.

"O que-"

"Eu ouvi o professor Dumbledore", falou interrompendo-o. "É mentira, não é?", insistiu, sem emoção na voz. Não chorava desesperadamente como no dia anterior.

Parecia que não tinha mais forças para isso.

"Você sabe que não", disse tristemente.

Ela fechou os olhos, expulsando mais lágrimas deles.

"Eu sei, mas... Eu não quero acreditar", confessou ainda de olhos fechados.

"O que aconteceu lá?", perguntou baixinho.

"Não me faça falar sobre isso, Harry. Por favor".

"Desculpe, mas acredito que seja necessário. O Sr. Malfoy precisa ser julgado pelos crimes que cometeu".

"Crimes?", ela abriu os olhos, confusa.

"Ele matou o Zabini também. E atacou a Mione, mas ela já está bem, não precisa se preocupar".

Ginny olhou para o lado e suspirou.

"Eu envolvi tanta gente inocente para no final das contas..." ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto e sua voz morreu para finalmente chorar de verdade.

"Não fale assim... A culpa pelo que aconteceu ontem não foi sua".

"Como não, Harry?", sua voz soava estranhamente aguda. "Aquele feitiço era para me matar e não..."

"Então foi como eu imaginei. Ele morreu para-"

"Proteger-me", sussurrou trêmula.

Ela se sentou na cama. Harry a olhava, também se sentindo culpado.

Se não tivesse se negado a admitir que estava apaixonado meses antes, naquele momento estariam juntos. Ginny não estaria chorando a morte de Malfoy e tudo estaria como deveria estar. Então, naquele momento seus pensamentos confusos se direcionaram em uma idéia...

"Você pode esquecê-lo", falou baixinho, olhando nos olhos dela.

"Impossível, Harry. Como..."

"Existem feitiços que podem fazê-la esquecer o que aconteceu", interrompeu.

"Não".

"Ginny, você não precisa mais sofrer por causa disso".

"Harry, não..."

"Basta esquecer o que aconteceu entre você e o Malfoy, então tudo fica resolvido".

"Harry eu não..."

"Você não precisa mais sofrer".

"Não..."

"Não tem que se sentir culpada. Não..."

"Não, Harry!" ela gritou, olhando firmemente para o garoto; seu rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas que não cessavam.

"Mas..."

"Não vou esquecer. _Não quero_!", ela falou mais alto do que pretendia.

"Pense com-".

"Não tem o que pensar", interrompeu. "Não quero esquecer um dos sentimentos mais nobres que eu já tive; nem quero esquecer nenhum dos segundos que eu passei ao lado dele. Muito menos esquecer o cheiro, sua pele macia...

"Você prefere continuar sofrendo?", interrompeu, falando baixo.

"Não. Seria burrice dizer que prefiro continuar sofrendo. Não quero sofrer. Não quero mais chorar, mas... Também não quero apagar da minha memória a minha história com o Malfoy. Principalmente agora.

"Ginny..."

"Desde que ele descobriu que eu era a garota da festa, eu nunca tive certeza de seus sentimentos. A certeza só veio com a morte dele", falou segurando as cobertas com força, em suas mãos. "Seria injusto esquecê-lo. Não é justo que eu esqueça aquela pessoa que morreu por minha causa e eu não quero lembrar dele com ódio ou como o inimigo da minha família, Harry", ela desviou o olhar do garoto. Olhava para as próprias mãos, que apertavam as cobertas com mais força ainda. "Porque é isso que vai acontecer se eu apagar meu sentimento, e eu quero me lembrar do Draco como eu lembro agora.

"Desculpe, não queria fazê-la sofrer ainda mais".

"Tudo que eu sonhei nesses últimos meses foi ouvi-lo dizer que me ama, mas... Por que essa declaração tinha que vir dessa forma?", ela levou as mãos ao rosto e continuou a chorar.

Harry já não sabia o que dizer... Ou o que fazer. Estava confuso. Doía-lhe a alma escutá-la falar de Malfoy daquela forma. Mais do que nunca queria aquela garota para si, precisava protegê-la dela mesma.

"Fica comigo", pediu. Sua voz saiu quase que instintivamente.

Ela olhou-o confusa. Ele definitivamente não estava perguntando aquilo.

"Harry, o que..."

"Fique comigo", repetiu, e dessa vez não era um pedido.

"Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? Harry..."

"Não digo que seja agora, Ginny. Só não quero te ver assim. Você merece outra chance de ser feliz, e eu acredito que pelo menos afeto você ainda tem por mim. Não consigo enfiar em minha cabeça que você não sente mais nada".

"Mas eu não amo você, Harry".

"E eu não me importo!", disse com firmeza.

Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. Ginny ainda tentava processar aquela atitude inesperada.

"Como não se importa, Harry? Ficaria comigo mesmo sabendo que eu ainda amo..."

"Ficaria", ele a interrompeu. "Quero cuidar de você, fazer você feliz e eu não me importo. Não ligo se você ama o Malfoy".

"Harry", ela começou, falando baixo. "Não me faça tomar decisões agora. Porque com certeza a resposta que eu lhe daria seria "sinto muito"".

"Mas..."

"Eu não quero dizer isso. Não agora", ela passou uma das mãos no rosto. A outra continuava entre as mãos do garoto. "Não quero me arrepender depois. Entende o que eu quero dizer? Não quero dizer "sinto muito" agora, para no futuro ouvir um "sinto muito" de você, como eu fiz há alguns meses. Se eu falar isso agora, se eu der uma resposta precipitada, provavelmente vamos amar um ao outro eternamente e o orgulho vai nos impedir de dizer "eu te amo". E isso sempre nos trará de volta ao "sinto muito"".

"Eu entendo".

"Harry, eu amo o Malfoy. Você sabe disso. Talvez nunca mais volte a sentir por alguém a mesma coisa, mas posso voltar a amar de uma forma diferente... Só não consigo imaginar como, ou quando...", as lágrimas voltaram a cair. "Mas isso não significa que eu não queira...", ela levou a mão ao rosto e continuou a chorar.

Harry a abraçou. Não podia imaginar a dor que ela estava sentindo, mas provavelmente também estaria daquele jeito se ela tivesse morrido.

Naquele mesmo dia, pouco depois do jantar, Hermione e Ginny já estavam liberadas da Ala Hospitalar. A ruiva não queria falar com ninguém e passou o resto da noite em sua cama, no dormitório, oculta por trás das cortinas.

Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido de fato. Todos acreditavam que o Sr. Malfoy havia enlouquecido, matado o filho, matado Zabini e atacado as duas garotas. Hermione alimentava a história, apesar de saber que estava longe de ser verdade. Só ela sabia o que havia passado nas mãos de Draco, sendo obrigada a fazer coisas que jamais faria. A primeira coisa que fez ao encontrar Harry depois de se livrar do feitiço foi se desculpar.

"Perdão", ela pediu, enquanto conversavam em um canto mais reservado, no Salão Comunal da Griffyndor.

"Não preciso perdoar nada, Mione, não era você. No começo eu até acreditei que você realmente gostasse de mim, mas depois daquela noite em que você pediu para que eu salvasse a Ginny..."

"Então você já sabia?"

"Desconfiava. Seu comportamento era igual ao do Sr. Crouch. Você deve ter sofrido tanto..."

"Não mais do que a Ginny. Sei que ela está arrasada com a morte do Malfoy..."

"Eu é que sei o quanto..."

"Não acredito que conheça a verdade por completo, Harry. Não sei se eles ainda estavam namorando e eu estou muito confusa sobre o que é verdade e sobre o que é a "verdade" que o Malfoy me fazia acreditar. Mas sei que Lucius descobriu tudo... Não sei como, mas descobriu. Sei que foi por isso que matou o filho. Só não entendo como Ginny conseguiu sair daquela sala viva".

"Também não sei, Mione", mentiu.

"Estou tão confusa. Acho que vou levar muito tempo até me acostumar a ser livre novamente".

Harry sorriu sinceramente.

"Isso não vai ser difícil. Nós nos acostumamos rápido com o que é bom".

"Tem razão".

Naquele momento Ron se aproximou dos dois.

"Posso".

"Claro! Senta aqui!", pediu Hermione.

"Sinceramente estou feliz por vocês não estarem mais namorando", Harry olhou para Hermione, intrigado.

"Por quê?", perguntou Harry achando aquilo engraçado, pois sabia dos sentimentos do amigo. Só não esperava que ele resolvesse se declarar para Hermione ali mesmo. A cara de Ron estava muito vermelha e havia um sorriso nervoso estampado em seus lábios.

"Não agüentava mais ficar sozinho!", Harry riu. Era exatamente a resposta que ele esperava. "E também não agüentava mais ver vocês brigando. Quem briga com a Mione aqui sou eu, Harry! Você fica quieto e finge que não escuta, esqueceu?"

"É verdade", confirmou Harry ainda sorrindo, mas não conseguia esquecer que em um dos dormitórios, Ginny provavelmente chorava desesperadamente a morte de um slytherin que lhe salvara a vida.

Fora a decisão dela. Não poderia fazer mais nada. Ela decidiu que não esqueceria sua história com Malfoy e ele não iria interferir. Aquela história de amor que começara sem querer e terminara de uma forma que ninguém queria... Era um segredo.

Um segredo guardado a sete chaves;

E essas chaves apenas ele, Hermione e Ginny possuíam.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Onze anos depois

* * *

_

"Surpresa!", gritaram todos juntos.

A Família Weasley crescera.

Os cinco garotos de Molly e Arthur, que continuavam vivos, haviam se casado e tiveram filhos. A Toca estava lotada naquele dia de festa.

Bill se casara com Fleur. Era de se esperar que as aulas de inglês que ele dava a garota lhes rendessem mais do que uma amizade. Os dois tinham um lindo casal de gêmeos que já estavam em Hogwarts, assumindo o posto de Fred e George e levando Filch à loucura com as Gemealidades Weasley compradas na loja dos tios.

Charllie casara-se com uma romena apaixonada por dragões. Ainda não tinham filhos, mas ela já estava bem próxima de dar a luz o primeiro.

Fred e George também se casaram e era algo engraçado vê-los como homens de negócios e cheios de responsabilidades. Harry nunca conseguiu se acostumar. Fred casara-se com Angelina, a ex-capitã do time da Griffyndor e já tinha uma filha de nove anos.

George se casara com uma bruxa que fora contratada para trabalhar na loja. Fora o último da família a se casar, e tinha uma filha de três anos chamada Louise.

Ron e Hermione finalmente pararam de brigar e, quando isso aconteceu, não precisava ser nenhum vidente para ver onde a história ia terminar. Os dois se casaram três anos depois de terminarem Hogwarts e tinham bons cargos no Ministério. Tinham dois filhos. Um se chamava Percy e o outro Neville. Hermione insistira em fazer uma homenagem ao amigo que morrera pelas mãos do ruivo e que ninguém, exceto ela, Harry e Ginny, sabia. Ron fizera questão de fazer uma homenagem ao irmão que morrera na guerra.

Quando Ginny abriu a porta da sala de casa e viu todos reunidos ficou muito feliz. A única filha dos Weasley também havia se casado. Sabia que teria uma festa, mas não imaginava que todos poderiam comparecer. Além da sua família, estavam presentes Lupin e Tonks.

"Nossa mamãe! Isso tudo é para mim?", perguntou um garoto que segurava a sua mão.

"Claro", confirmou um homem, de olhos verdes e cabelos desalinhados, que acabara de entrar na sala. "Desde os presentes, até aquele bolo de chocolate e nozes enorme ali em cima da mesa".

"Você merece, Érin. Recebeu a carta de Hogwarts!", Molly disse abraçando o menino, que tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, levemente avermelhados, e olhos azuis.

"E isso tem que ser comemorado!", Arthur também o abraçou.

Érin cumprimentou seus tios e primos, um a um. Cumprimentou seus padrinhos, Tonks e Lupin, e logo após se sentou ao lado do casal de gêmeos, Gabrielle e Seth. Perguntando mil e uma coisas para os primos que já iam cursar o segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Harry olhava pela janela, observando o por do sol. Érin percebeu o pai perdido em pensamentos e pediu licença aos primos. Levantou-se e foi até ele.

"Harry", o garoto chamou.

Harry se virou e o olhou com uma expressão reprovadora, porém um tanto divertida.

"Não seria mais fácil me chamar de pai?", perguntou com os braços cruzados, olhando para o menino que beirava os onze anos de idade. Estavam em meados de Julho e o garoto havia nascido no início de Agosto.

"Não precisa, Harry. Eu sei que você não é meu pai de verdade".

O homem não soube o que responder e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois falou.

"Quem disse que eu não sou?", perguntou baixinho.

"Ouvi você a mamãe conversando uma vez".

Harry ficou em silêncio.

"Você conheceu meu pai?", perguntou o menino, baixinho.

"Conheci", respondeu, dando-se por vencido.

"E como ele era?", perguntou a criança, com ar sonhador.

"Não nos dávamos muito bem", Harry aliviou um pouco os termos. Não poderia dizer que o sentimento que tinha era algo próximo ao ódio mortal.

"Não se davam bem por causa da mamãe?"

"Também", respondeu.

"Harry... Não precisa se preocupar, porque eu amo o senhor assim ó..." ele abriu os braços o máximo que pôde.

Harry sorriu.

"Sério mesmo?"

"Não. Eu amo mais, só que meus braços ainda são meio curtos", o homem sorriu de novo.

"Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, porque também amo muito você".

"O que aconteceu com o papai? Ele brigou com a mamãe?"

"Ele... Ele morreu antes de você nascer, Érin. Mas não fique triste. Tenho certeza que se ele não tivesse morrido também amaria muito você", falou sem muita certeza.

"Ele amava a mamãe?"

Harry ficou em silêncio por um instante, mas sorriu e respondeu.

"Sim", disso ele não tinha dúvidas.

O garotinho sorriu e o abraçou.

"Não importa mais porque você é meu pai agora. Foi o senhor que cuidou de mim... Acho que já posso te chamar de papai agora, né, Harry? O senhor deixa?", perguntou ainda abraçado ao Auror.

"É tudo que eu mais quero", respondeu.

"Então tá!" disse saindo do abraço. "Hum... Só não deixa a mamãe saber que eu sei".

"Certo".

"Bem... Pai... Er... Vou ficar ali com a Gabrielle e o Seth. Eles estão me contando tudo sobre Hogwarts!"

"Claro, vá".

Então o garoto correu na direção dos primos.

Harry ficou observando-o por alguns momentos até que uma voz feminina lhe chamou a atenção.

"Você não se arrepende?", perguntou Ginny.

"De quê?"

"De ter ficado comigo só para assumir o Érin".

"Não".

"Tem certeza?", insistiu. "Você poderia ter se casado, tido filhos... Poderia ter sido feliz e..."

"Eu sou feliz. Tenho você e o Érin. Faço parte de uma família maravilhosa como a sua e..."

"Falo de ter uma esposa de verdade. De ter filhos seus..."

"O Érin é meu filho, Ginny. Não importa se não tem meu sangue".

"Eu sei que você o ama como se fosse, mas... Harry, você já tem vinte e oito anos e nunca viveu um amor de verdade..."

"Eu vivo um amor de verdade".

"Mas-"

"Eu disse...", ele a interrompeu. "Que iria esperar. Não importa o tempo que passe, eu vou continuar esperando".

Ela sorriu e segurou o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos. Continuaram se olhando até que ela o beijou. Era um beijo que Harry havia esperado por onze anos... Não que ela nunca o tivesse beijado durante esse tempo, mas o significado daquele beijo era muito maior. Quando cessou, ela o abraçou. Harry fechou os olhos e procurou não pensar em mais nada.

Como no início dessa história que envolveu amizade, ódio e principalmente amor, eles dividiam um segredo. Só que agora o segredo mudara de nome... Já não se chamava Malfoy... Chamava-se Érin. Um segredo que ela acreditava ser só deles, como ela acreditou que seria aquele que revelou na casa dos gritos à quase doze anos.

Enquanto o abraçava o sol acabava de se pôr e trazia lembranças tristes àquela mulher enquanto olhava pela janela. Sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos, mas as conteve... Pois aquele era um pôr do sol feliz.

* * *

**N/A.:** Comentários são bem vindos, principalmente porque esse é o último capítulo. Não demora nada e nem dói. Não se sitam obrigados a elogiar. Se não gostou do capítulo, pode falar também, pois criticas construtivas também são muito bem vindas, mas se gostou de verdade por favor avise, comente. Ainda tem um capítulo de Bônus, que escrevi a pedidos (em 2002), um tempo depois que terminei a fic.

* * *


	15. Bônus

**

* * *

"FOI SEM QUERER!" – CAPÍTULO BÔNUS

* * *

**

Se alguém, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, perguntasse se era feliz, ele não teria dúvidas e responderia que sim;

Mas se essa mesma pessoa perguntasse se ele estava satisfeito, infelizmente diria que não, pois não devia ser assim.

_Não era pra ser desse jeito._

Olhando para seu passado, desde o momento em que encontrou Hagrid pela primeira vez, ele não se lembrava de um momento mais feliz do que este e, embora acreditasse que essa fosse a coisa certa a ser feita, temia que _ela_ não estivesse feliz com aquilo. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Sabia que ela ainda amava o outro, mas quem estava ao lado dela era ele e nada poderia mudar isso.

Ele estava feliz;

Ela não.

E isso não o deixava _satisfeito_.

Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos, olhando para o céu azul daquela manhã de domingo. Era fevereiro, o sol era tímido e insuficiente para aquecer sua alma. Estava confuso e se sentia perdido. Por um grande acaso do destino ele acabara ficando com aquela que amava, mas ele tinha certeza de que aquele amor não era correspondido. Harry se culpava a cada segundo de sua existência por não ter se dado conta desse sentimento no momento certo.

Ele entregara Ginny nos braços de seu maior inimigo dentro de Hogwarts e no final das contas aquele romance havia terminado em uma tragédia que abalara não só a garota, mas ele também.

Malfoy fora morto pelo próprio pai ao se jogar na frente de Ginny para defendê-la da maldição da morte. Harry propôs a garota que ficasse com ele, mas para sua tristeza ela não o aceitou. No entanto, tudo parecia conspirar para que eles ficassem juntos e talvez por sorte, ou azar, Ginny descobrira no mês seguinte que estava grávida. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos, o pai de seu filho estava morto e ela estava perdida.

Harry notou a diferença em seu comportamento e a garota confessou o que estava se passando.

E foi aí que Harry teve a certeza de que o destino conspirava a favor dos dois, pois Parvati, uma colega da Griffyndor, ouvira a garota comunicando que estava esperando um bebê a Harry e, tomando conclusões precipitadas, acreditou que o pai fosse Harry e a confusão estava formada. Em menos de uma semana toda escola já sabia que Harry Potter ia ser pai e não demorou muito mais para que o Profeta Diário desse a notícia.

Ginny, sem outra escolha, teve de aceitar o pedido de casamento, totalmente impensado, feito por Harry no meio daquela confusão toda e ali estavam eles: prontos para um casamento precoce, sem nenhuma certeza, sem perspectivas, sem nenhum outro sentimento que não fosse amizade.

Era isso que ele pensava. E era desse pensamento que Ginny compartilhava.

Ela já não sonhava mais. Suas lembranças e aquele filho eram as únicas coisas que a mantinham de pé e faziam com que seguisse em frente, talvez em busca da felicidade perdida e que parecia que jamais voltaria a alcançar.

Harry fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Cansara-se de olhar para aquele céu azul. Jamais seria feliz se Ginny não estivesse feliz. Um casamento de aparências seria a solução e ao mesmo tempo um castigo. Se a criança não fosse filha de Harry, de quem mais seria? Ou Ginny confessava seu romance com Malfoy ou teria toda a responsabilidade em suas mãos. Harry não poderia deixar que carregasse tudo nas costas sozinha, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes ele propôs casamento, mas agora temia tornar a vida de Ginny pior do que já estava.

Um altar fora montado nos jardins da futura casa dos dois. Seria ali que Harry Potter e sua esposa viveriam quando deixassem a escola. Para Harry ainda faltavam quatro meses, já para Ginny, que ainda cursava o sexto ano, as coisas seriam muito mais complicadas. Ao erguer a vista para os convidados que andavam de um lado para outro, ele parou por alguns segundos em um casal feliz; mas logo Harry desviou os olhos de Gui e Fleur, que haviam se casado no ano anterior e tinham um casal de gêmeos. Eles sorriam mais do que qualquer um naquele jardim, pois estavam felizes... Harry duvidou que pudesse sorrir assim novamente.

Ginny acabara de se vestir. Molly chorava antes mesmo da cerimônia, enquanto ajudava a garota a arrumar os cabelos. Ginny não sorria, não chorava, parecia em transe. A dor da perda ainda era recente... Malfoy havia morrido a pouco mais de um mês e ela estava ali, vestida de noiva, prestes a se casar com aquele que durante a maior parte do tempo em que ela esteve em Hogwarts, tinha rejeitado-a. Estaria mentindo de dissesse que não gostava de Harry, mas não era a mesma coisa que sentia dois anos atrás. Não era amor, não era paixão... Via Harry como um grande amigo que tinha esperanças demais. Desejou ter morrido no lugar de Malfoy.

Harry prometera jamais encostar um dedo sequer nela, propôs casamento para que ela não tivesse aquele filho só, fora alvo de fofocas junto com ela durante aqueles quinze dias de preparação para o casamento... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Ginny não teve tempo para dizer que não.

Tinha tantas dúvidas... Não sabia se era realmente a coisa certa a se fazer, pois tinha certeza de que esse casamento seria uma prisão para Harry e um verdadeiro poço de tristezas para ela.

No quarto, além dela e de Molly, mais duas mulheres a ajudavam com a roupa, cabelo, maquiagem... Ginny parecia uma boneca, se deixando movimentar por mãos que não eram as suas. Não estava ali, seu pensamento voava a uma distância inimaginável e ainda sentia o cheiro dele... Parecia que estava grudado em sua pele, misturando-se ao dela. Ouvia a sua voz em pensamento e tinha saudades.

Queria ouvi-lo só mais uma vez, mesmo que estivesse dizendo que iria matá-la, mesmo que fosse para agredi-la. Queria vê-lo só por mais um minuto para pedir que ele a matasse e assim pudessem ficar juntos, pois ela não tinha coragem de tirar a própria vida. Agia uma covarde, contrariando qualquer característica Griffyndor que deveria ter.

Pensara em suicídio, mas ao descobrir que estava grávida tirou a idéia da cabeça. Uma vida inocente não poderia pagar pelo erro cometido por ela. Errara muito, mas não foi intencional, repetia para si mesma que tinha tudo acontecido sem querer e tentava acreditar nisso. Vivera um amor impossível que tivera um final trágico. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto quando se lembrava da história trouxa de Romeu e Julieta e se perguntava por que não tinha morrido também...

"Ginny, querida... Vai borrar toda a maquiagem", Molly disse, chorando também.

"Sabemos que está emocionada, menina, mas tente não chorar mais", pediu uma das mulheres enquanto corrigia a maquiagem de Ginny.

"Desculpe", ela murmurou, quase sem forças.

Harry estava sentado em uma das mesas que serviriam para a festa e viu Hermione se aproximar. Ela estava muito bonita e Harry pensou que Ron seria um idiota se não notasse. Harmione passara o último mês dando mais indiretas e tendo mais ataques de ciúme do que Harry poderia se lembrar, mas não podia culpar Ron, pois ele próprio não notara Ginny até que ela desistisse dele. A vida pregava peças nada engraçadas...

"Olá Harry! Por que essa cara desanimada?"

"Não é nada... Só estou nervoso".

"No final das contas vocês ficaram juntos não é mesmo? Torci tanto por vocês...", Mione ainda acreditava que Ginny e Malfoy tinham terminado bem antes da morte dele e Harry não iria contar a verdade nunca. Era um segredo dos dois, levaria para o túmulo com ele. Ninguém precisava saber que eles ainda se encontravam escondidos.

"É sim".

"Você quer alguma coisa? Está pálido..."

"Não, Mione, obrigado. Eu só queria ficar só".

"Tudo bem. Vou ver se encontro o Ron para contar que-"

"Contar o quê?"

"Você não está sabendo?"

"Eu acho que não", respondeu infeliz.

"Fred e Angelina vão se casar!"

"Sério?", Harry foi pego de surpresa.

"É. Ele acabou de anunciar".

"Que bom, Mione. Fico feliz pelos dois".

"Eu também! Olha é a Sra. Weasley! Acho que a Ginny já está vindo!"

Harry respirou fundo e se levantou. Foi em direção ao altar onde um bruxo muito bem vestido terminava de fazer algumas anotações rápidas. Um casamento bruxo não era muito diferente do trouxa. Apenas não havia um padre e sim um bruxo que lembrava muito um juiz de paz. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou para o seu destino.

Suas pernas estavam bambas e sentia seu rosto arder. Não estava preparado para aquilo. Tinha apenas dezessete anos! Ainda nem tinha terminado a escola, mas não poderia deixar Ginny sozinha em um momento como aquele. Levantou a cabeça e lá estava ela. Linda...

Muito mais linda do que com os trajes escolares; e muito mais triste do que ele conseguia se lembrar. Não chorava desesperada como quando viu o homem que amava caído morto diante dela. Harry suspeitava que as lágrimas dela tinham secado há tempos.

Ela olhava o vazio, olhava para frente e ao mesmo tempo não olhava. Seus cabelos presos, o vestido, as flores do buquê... Ela estava perfeita, inteiramente de branco; poderia se passar por um anjo, pois era tão linda quanto um, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia vazia. Harry implorou que ela começasse a chorar, ou a sorrir, ou indicar qualquer tipo de sentimento, mas Ginny não derramou nenhuma lágrima, muito menos esboçou algum sorriso. Apenas andava em direção ao altar enquanto uma música triste e melosa tocava.

Todos voltaram a sua atenção ao altar quando ela chegou e deu o braço direito a Harry. A música cessou e o bruxo começou a falar pelo que pareceram horas para Harry, mas felizmente chegou a hora do "sim" e o garoto temeu que ela optasse pelo "não"... Mas tudo terminou bem. Trocaram os anéis e um leve tocar dos lábios selou aquela cerimônia. Ginny e Harry caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho da mesma forma como antes do casamento... Ela sem expressão alguma que indicasse alegria ou tristeza e ele infeliz por ser incapaz de arrancar um sorriso dos lábios daquela que amava. Fechou os olhos e no instante seguinte os abriu.

O que viu fez seu coração quase parar.

Sentiu um calafrio por todo o corpo e sua respiração parou naquele momento.

Parado, no fim do tapete vermelho, um garoto vestido de preto, loiro, com olhos acinzentados e frios os encarava sorrindo sarcasticamente com as mãos no bolso da calça. Ginny parou de andar e apertou tão forte o braço de Harry que ele achou que fosse quebrar. Não podia ser verdade ele... Ele estava...

"Eu sabia desde o começo que ia acabar assim", falou olhando para Ginny com um olhar frio e reprovador. "Você me esqueceu rápido, não?"

Ginny olhou para Harry e em seus olhos o garoto conseguiu ver um sinal de esperança, em seus lábios um esboço de sorriso, em seu coração um suspiro de felicidade. Harry não pode impedir. No momento seguinte ela soltava seu braço e corria em direção àquele que amava de verdade...

Harry acordou com a cabeça doendo. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já passava das onze horas da manhã. Ao seu lado não havia ninguém na cama. Deitou-se novamente e levou as mãos ao rosto. Por um momento acreditou que o sonho fosse real, que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido, mas no instante em que a porta de seu quarto de abrira ele voltara a sua realidade.

"Bom dia!", gritou um garotinho de cabelos castanhos claros, com um leve tom avermelhado, entrando no quarto e pulando na cama em cima de Harry.

"Bom dia", respondeu cansado.

"Que cara é essa, pai?"

"Tive um sonho ruim".

"Tenho um montão de coisas pra contar, pai! Hogwarts é o máximo mesmo! Por que não foi me buscar junto com a mamãe? Acabamos de chegar..."

"Desculpa, Érin... Mas lá no trabalho eu... Cheguei muito tarde e..."

"Não precisa pedir desculpas, a mamãe explicou que você estava cansado e não quis te acordar para ir junto. Ela também não queria que eu viesse te acordar... Fiz mal?"

"Não", Harry sorriu. "Fez bem em me acordar sim... Estava com saudades. Como foi? O que você achou?"

"É tudo tão legal lá! Mas eu odiei o professor de poções... Ele veio dizendo que eu era metido à celebridade logo no primeiro dia de aula".

"Eu imaginava que isso fosse acontecer", comentou com certo tom nostálgico.

Érin deu um sorriso sem graça e depois falou:

"Você ficou triste por eu não ter ido para a Grffyndor? Quero dizer... O senhor era da Griffyndor, seus pais também, a mamãe e toda a família foram para lá. Só eu que não e...

"Érin...", Harry tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

"A mamãe não pareceu muito feliz na carta que ela mandou no segundo dia de aula..."

"Ela não ficou chateada. E nem não fiquei. Ravenclaw é uma casa muito boa! Mas cá entre nós", Harry baixou a voz. "Eu odiaria se você fosse para a Slytherin".

Érin sorriu.

"Eu também. Os garotos de lá implicam comigo..."

"Não ligue para eles. Também passei por isso".

"Pai..."

"Quê?"

Érin baixou a voz, quase em um sussurro...

"Meu pai era slytherin?"

"Por que pergunta isso agora?", Harry ficou intrigado.

"Porque você não gostava dele. E se os meninos da Slytherin importunavam o senhor, pensei que um deles pudesse ser...

"Não pense nisso, Érin... Você não foi para a Griffyndor, mas eu gostei muito de você ter ido para a Ravenclaw. Isso significa que você é uma pessoa muito inteligente".

"É, eu andei pesquisando sobre as casas..."

"E suas notas, a forma como busca saber das coisas e o fato de ter deduzido que seu pai era um slytherin já demonstra que você é perspicaz".

"Isso é bom. Gostei de todas as aulas, mas a que mais gostei mesmo foram as aulas de vôo! O triste é que só vou poder jogar quadribol no segundo ano... Eu vi os troféus com seu nome, papai. Não tinha me dito que começou a jogar no primeiro ano".

"Devo ter esquecido", falou Harry sorrindo.

"Será que eu posso ganhar uma vassoura de aniversário?", perguntou sonhador.

"Claro que pode! E pode deixar que nós vamos treinar muito para que você entre no time, combinado?"

"Claro! Também quero ser apanhador! Será que consigo?"

"Você sempre joga bem quando vamos à Toca. É só fazer o que você sabe que a vaga é sua".

"Tudo bem!", falou empolgado abraçando Harry.

"Bom dia", Ginny dera duas batidas na porta. "Desculpa Harry, não consegui segurar esse pestinha".

"Tava com saudades, mamãe!"

"Eu sei, mas logo você vai querer se ficar livre de nós dois para poder voltar para escola".

"Eu odiava minhas férias", Harry pensou alto.

"Mas eu gosto de ficar com vocês, só que eu conheci muita gente legal! Já sinto falta de lá!"

"Imagino", Ginny falou se sentando na cama.

"E por falar em gente legal...", Harry olhou para Ginny.

"Temos uma novidade muito boa pra contar", Ginny completou.

"Sério? E o que é?"

"Eu e sua mãe pensamos em dar uma vassoura no seu aniversário..."

"Sério? Vocês vão me dar mesmo?

"Mas...", Harry continuou. "No seu aniversário de doze anos, vamos dar outro presente que você nos pediu há muito tempo..."

"Érin, você também vai ganhar um irmãozinho", Ginny falou sorrindo.

Érin abriu um sorriso enorme e pulou em cima de Ginny, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

Harry até tentou, mas foi em vão tentar resistir aos seus devaneios. Lembrou claramente do que ocorrera há quase um ano. Lembrou-se de um pôr do sol muito feliz e de um beijo que ele recordava com tanto carinho que parecia ter sido seu primeiro. Fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida, apesar de continuar tendo sonhos com o dia infeliz de seu casamento onde o final sempre mudava e Malfoy aparecia...

O sonho era exatamente igual ao que fora a realidade, exceto pela aparição de Malfoy... Aquela cerimônia não fora mágica, não houve alegria, não houve emoção, mas valera à pena, pois mesmo tendo esperado por tanto tempo.

Foram quase onze anos vivendo de aparências, mas aquele pôr do sol fora um verdadeiro raio de calor naquele inverno que era a sua vida.

Harry olhava para sua família agora. Ginny, esperando um filho seu, sorrindo feliz abraçada ao seu filho mais velho, que sorria bobo e tentava ouvir o irmão encostando a cabeça na barriga de sua mãe. Érin podia não ser filho legítimo de Harry, mas no coração daquele Auror era como se fosse, pois o amava mais do que tudo e tinha certeza que esse amor era tão grande quanto o que ele já tinha pelo seu filho que Ginny carregava no ventre.

Foram onze anos para que a felicidade plena invadisse aquele lar, mas agora, olhando o sorriso dos dois a sua frente, Harry duvidava que a felicidade voltasse a abandoná-los.

Dizer que eles foram felizes para sempre seria errado, mas eles foram enquanto puderam e desejaram ser. E o que Harry mais desejava é fazer aquela família feliz e assim tinha em troca o dobro do carinho e do amor que depositava neles.

Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, foi feliz até o seu último segundo de vida.

* * *

**N/A (2002).:** Vocês pediram e eu escrevi um capítulo a mais. Ainda tenho planos de escrever a história que acontece antes de Foi sem querer, mostrando a morte de alguns personagens, incluindo Percy e Neville, até já comecei. Obrigada a todos que chegaram até o final e espero que tenham gostado. Comentem! Não me achem má, a morte do Draco foi necessária. Até o último instante eu tinha dois finais e pode ser que eu escreva o outro, como final alternativo; quem sabe. Obrigada mais uma vez, por lerem, pelos comentários e pelo apoio. Foi muito importante porque essa foi a minha primeira fanfic!

**N/A (Atual-2009):** OK, copiei e colei aquela primeira N/A do arquivo antigo. Seis, quase sete anos após ter começado a escrever Foi sem querer, precisei dar uma lida na fic para betá-la, então escrevo uma nova nota de agradecimento. Muitos dos planos que eu fiz naquela época não se concretizaram, como a fic situada no universo anterior a história, assim como o final alternativo - que por sinal tenho até hoje pela metade e nunca terminei. Voltei a escrever DG recentemente e vocês podem conferir algumas fics no meu perfil. Obrigada a todos que leram e aos que releram essa história que me marcou muito por ter sido a primeira coisa que eu escrevi e publiquei na vida, logo que ganhei o meu primeiro computador quando tinha 14 anos. Peço comentários positivos ou negativos e agradeço mais uma vez. Até a próxima!


End file.
